


The Worthy Of Fire

by Rowanmoonlight



Series: Family is a Purple Bus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Crush, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter), Synesthesia, Temporary Amnesia, Triwizard Tournament, but like... magical synesthesia, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 73,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight
Summary: Dumbledore told Harry that he had to stay at the Dursley’s for at least two weeks before visiting people. But Harry has a job to get to and doesn’t particularly care for listening to Dumbledore when it comes to the Dursleys. When he returns to Hogwarts he has to survive blast-ended skrewts, the intense Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well as that off feeling he gets whenever Cedric smiles at him. Oh, and the Triwizard Tournament.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Knight Bus Employees, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Padma Patil, Harry Potter & Remus Lupin, Harry Potter & Sirius Black, Harry Potter & Stan Shunpike, Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Family is a Purple Bus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860721
Comments: 442
Kudos: 824





	1. The Boring Life of Number Four

**Author's Note:**

> The Knight Bus Crew is the first work that I have ever completed. As someone who has written a lot of stuff that will never ever see the light of day, that means a lot to me. The Worthy of Fire has been planned out for a month now and I can’t wait to post it all. There will be a total of 32 chapters as of now but that is subject to change. Thank you to everyone who read and supported TKBC and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much.

Harry glared at the essay in front of him. The Knight Bus took a particularly violent turn and sloshed ink all over, but he quickly siphoned it up with a spell he had seen Hermione use. Then he went back to scowling at the potions essay. Harry hated potions with a passion, sometimes he understood the subject perfectly well but it was similar enough to cooking that his mind despised it and Snape did not help one bit.

“All right there David?” Gwen called out. Her usually pale skin had tanned in the summer sun and even more freckles dotted her face. “Your shift is just about up now. Ready to go back?”

Harry sighed miserably, “Not really. Can I just stay here?”

It had just been a few days since Harry had returned to Privet Drive and he was already miserable. He had just received one letter from Hermione and was currently awaiting a response from his godfather and Remus. He had been shoved into Dudley’s second bedroom and promptly locked up for the first day. The Dursleys then let him out when he threatened to write his mass murderer godfather. He did not mention that Sirius was innocent.

Then began the struggle to sneak out of the house. Dumbledore had set up a rotating guard to make sure nobody tried to find Harry after exposing Pettigrew, but Harry suspected it was also to keep him from immediately going to his godfather. Someone would stand at the end of the street, disillusioned of course, and simply watch the house for hours, approaching at sunset to make sure he was still there. Harry had caught them apparating in and out and thus figured out their schedule. If he left at ten am and walked down the street under the invisibility cloak he could call the Knight Bus. He would then return at four pm and sneak back in. He repeated the routine at night for a shorter amount of time.

“You know that those stupid guards will notice. Otherwise I’d be kidnapping you and forcing you to stay with one of us. I’m so sorry David.” Gwen did look truly sorry, every member of the Knight Bus crew and the midnight regulars wanted Harry out of the Dursley’s. Sophia had to be physically restrained when she heard Harry had to stay there for two weeks.

“As soon as the two weeks are up I think that I’ll go stay with Stan.”

“Good choice, now, last stop. End of Privet Drive. Be safe darling.”

Harry there the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and prepared to trudge back to the Dursley’s.

-

Harry sat bolt upright, sweating and scar burning. Rubbing his forehead, he tried to remember his dream but the details were fuzzy. A man in a house, a snake, there was a large chair and a hissing voice. The man had died. There was another voice that Harry didn’t recognize. What had it meant? Harry briefly entertained the idea of the prophecy but quickly dismissed it. Pettigrew was locked up in St. Mungo’s and without a soul, he couldn’t have helped Voldemort.

Tugging on his glasses, Harry was delighted to find two letters on the floor by the open window. It seemed he had gotten mail in the night. Examining them, dream forgotten, he found they were from Cedric and Remus. He smiled, Cedric had not yet written and Harry had been expecting a letter any day now. Remus’s letter should have the results of Sirius’s trial.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sirius’s trial went well! To be honest I didn’t really expect anything else with the overwhelming evidence. Almost the whole of the Wizengamot was there and they voted unanimously in favor of Sirius being cleared of all charges. He does have to register as an animagus though, but he technically already spent the sentence for an illegal one. Even after that he got paid reparations. Not that he needs it, now being acknowledged as Lord Black._

_Don’t worry if you don’t receive letters from us next week. It’s the week of the full moon so I’ll be quite sick and Sirius has a complex assignment from his healer._

_Take care, Remus_

Harry beamed at the news and carefully placed the letter in the mail sorting box he had gotten at Gwen’s behest. It had twelve segments, one to place letters in that would sort them, ten that could be labeled with a name, and one for senders not recorded. Then he opened the letter from Cedric.

_Harry,_

_I hope that your summer has been alright so far. I’m sure you’ve alreadyheard the news about Sirius Black, but congratulations on his freedom! Mostly I’ve been dragged to my dad’s work at the Ministry so I can learn about what he does. I haven’t told him I want to be a healer yet, I don’t think that he’d approve. Anyway, if you want to come over to my place this Thursday we can use the fields by my house to fly. Is around noon good for you? Please respond to the address on the letter._

_Cedric_

Harry glanced at the calendar on his wall. Yes, going flying would be nice. He scribbled a positive response response to Cedric and tied it and a letter for Ron to Hedwig. “For Cedric first, Hedwig, and then Ron. You don’t have to wait for a response from Ron anymore.”

Hedwig hooted and then launched herself out the open window. Harry watched as the white owl slowly disappeared over the horizon where the sun had just risen. He then quietly opened his door and snuck down the stairs to his cupboard, pulling out a hairpin. After seeing Fred unlock his door and the cupboard before second year he had begged to learn and it had come in handy for retrieving his school work. 

Maneuvering around his trunk, Harry grabbed the Firebolt. Then he carefully closed and locked the cupboard once again before returning to his room. Yes, he would definitely be looking forward to flying again. And Cedric was sure to be fun to fly with.

-

That Thursday came painfully slowly, but it did come. Harry climbed aboard the Knight Bus under his invisibility cloak, greeting Gwen and paying the fare. Then he made use of the magical anonymity of the bus to fix his glasses. Uncle Vernon had thrown him into the hall yesterday because Dudley had seen Harry with his wand and managed to break them.

After a few stops the bus arrived on the outskirts of Ottery Saint Catchpole. Harry stepped off and as the bus disappeared, emerged from underneath the invisibility cloak. He stood in front of a house that at first looked normal but under closer inspection, was quite magical.

The walls were a pale blue with white trim but the paint was unnaturally clean of all dirt or scrapes. The roof rose to a point and there seemed to be a small place for owls to roost behind it. In the yard there were several magical plants and Harry even spied a crup playing in some bushes. It was brilliant.

“Hey Harry! I’m glad you could make it!” Cedric came jogging out from behind the house, dressed in a bright yellow sweatshirt that had ‘badger’ stitched across it.

“Me too, how else could I prove that I’m the superior flier?” The boys chuckled for a moment at the long-standing joke.

“Alright, come on to the back. I’ve got the boundaries for a half size pitch set up and the snitch is already set to stay within that area.” Cedric turned and led Harry to the open grass behind the house.

It was impressive. There was a large flat area marked out in an oval by white paint, there was one short goal post at each end of the mock pitch and a glint of gold fluttering around the air. “Wicked. Wish I had something like this at home.”

Cedric grinned, “Well you can use mine whoever you want. Ready to go? Let’s start with a snitch hunt.”

“Sounds great.”

The boys kicked off from the ground, hurtling around the pitch. They circled around and around until Cedric, with the home advantage, caught sight of the snitch. Then they began to chase it around until Cedric caught the tiny ball. From there it progressed into different games and switching brooms and showing off tricks that were useless in games.

Harry had just pulled off the tricky Plumpton Pass, which involved catching the snitch by taking an odd swerve and capturing the snitch in your sleeve, when a man emerged from the house. “Having fun up there? Come on down now, it’s time for dinner.”

“Great catch Harry, not as good as your legendary choking on the snitch though,” Cedric called out as he dived towards the ground.

Not to be outdone Harry also dived towards the ground in a tight corkscrew before pulling up just before hitting the ground. “Will you ever let that go? My broom was jinxed and I managed to fall into the snitch in just the right way.”

“Never, it was the best catch I’ve ever seen. You just tumbled forwards, your first ever game, and caught it right in your mouth then spit it back up. The Hufflepuff team laughed about it for months, kept telling me if I could beat that move they’d buy me the newest broom.”

Harry dismounted and covered his face in shame. “That was probably my worst catch. I didn’t even mean to do it.”

Amos Diggory then butted in, “Well my Cedric did eventually beat that. Catching the snitch while there were dementors on the field. Hah, that’s something to tell the grandkids about!”

Cedric interrupted, looking embarrassed, “Dad I already told you that game wasn’t fair.”

“You still won, didn’t you?” Amos crowed, opening the door to the house. Harry shrugged in indifference as Cedric sent him an apologetic look.

The inside of the Diggory Residence, as it was called, was quite magical. The crup he had seen earlier panted on a dog bed, a cauldron sat on a small fire, there were three older broom models mounted on the wall, a fireplace had a mantle with a row of pots filled with Floo Powder, and a sneakoscope sat on a counter while dishes magically cleaned themselves next to it. It was not quite like the Burrow but it was just as awe inducing.

Dinner with Diggorys was a pleasant affair. Amos discussed some of his work in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department and Edith, Cedric’s mother, cheerily asked Harry about his classes. They were kind and friendly and exactly how he imagined Cedric’s parents would be.

When the time finally came for Harry to return to Privet Drive he found himself longing to stay, just as he did with the Weasley’s. Reluctantly stepping outside he waved goodbye to Cedric.

“Hopefully I’ll see you again soon. Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?”

The Quidditch World Cup had been all Ron could talk about in his letter and Sirius had seemed excited in his letter as well, though he may not be able to attend. “My godfather mentioned buying a ticket for me so probably. I’ll see you there?”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. Have a good night Harry.”

“You too.” Then Harry boarded the Knight Bus and left the loving Diggory house behind. He wished he could have stayed, but still, it was nice to have some interaction with the wizarding world besides his job in these two weeks of lockdown.


	2. Staying with Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two weeks are up and Harry leaves the Dursleys once more. Also, he gets the best birthday ever.

It was the day after the two weeks of being stuck at the Dursley’s had ended and Harry’s family was celebrating. He had promptly left Number Four in the evening, though not before taking great pleasure in ruining their garden, and piled onto the Knight Bus with all of his things. Harry was greeted with a cheer from Ernie, Gwen, and Stan as well as Sophia, Morwen, and Gary.

“Thank god you’re out of that place. Now you can jus’ chill at my place ‘til September.” Stan patted Harry on the back.

Gwen smirked, “Speaking of September, I’ve got some news for you Harry. Everybody in the Ministry has been talking about some big event that’s going to happen during the school year. Some kind of tournament that has half the departments in a tizzy.”

Stan turned to look at Gwen, “‘Ow do you know about that? Not like you work there.”

“You always forget that I actually have a powerful family. The Ollivanders happen to hold a seat on the Wizengamot so occasionally I have to go in, that’s when I get to hear all about what’s going on in the Ministry. Honestly, you’d think it’s the Wizengossip with all the chattering they do.”

“Do you know what the tournament is?” None of the teachers had mentioned anything about it for the upcoming school year. Perhaps it was meant to be a secret until it took place?

“Nothing except it will be at Hogwarts and for the students. Oh, and it’s supposed to be kind of a secret but everybody who works in the Ministry will tell their kids anyway.” Gwen then made a sickly sweet face, “I guess you’re my kid whittle baby Davie.”

Harry stuck out his tongue at her in a decidedly childish move, “Shut up Gweneth.”

“Ugh, I’m wounded. How could you? My own little nephew.”

“I think I know what the tournament is,” Morwen interrupted. “It’s been quite a while since it’s happened. I’ll keep it a surprise though. You’re definitely going to enjoy it though.”

“How long ago is quite a while?” With Morwen definitely being a vampire, though he still hadn’t asked, it was certainly a valid question.

“Never you mind. I think we’re at your stop now.”

And she was right, at that moment the Knight Bus screeched to a halt. They were on the outskirts of a smaller town, in front of a small but respectable house. It was two stories and made out of a gray brick with a large chimney. The walls were covered in windows that had white curtains drawn across them. It was rather simple but lovely, much better than the uniformity of Privet Drive.

“Alright Harry,” Stan said as they exited the Knight Bus, “Welcome to Crash House, it’s not too big but it’s got a bed and it’s ‘ome.”

“It’s great Stan,” Harry replied honestly.

“Well, come on in. Downstairs I’ve got a small kitchen with the dinin’ table, the livin’ room with the fireplace, and the bathroom. Upstairs is another bathroom, the attic which you can use to practice spells, my bedroom, and your bedroom. The bedrooms are spelled so you can’t ‘ear out of them very well so we won’t wake each other up if we ‘ave different shifts.” Stan slowly guided Harry around, pointing out different things and various knickknacks.

“Alright, this ‘ere is your room.” Stan opened the door to a modest sized room with light blue gray walls. The ceiling was painted the darkest blue and had stars across it that seemed to be enchanted to twinkle. There were wooden shelves across one wall, a closet, a sizable bed piled with blankets, and a desk that already had an ink pot sitting out on it.

Stan shifted slightly, “Is it okay?”

“It’s great Stan. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you!” And then Harry carefully leaned in and hugged Stan. He quickly hugged him back and Harry truly felt at home. Here he wouldn’t be a burden, a freak, or even a savior. He would be just Harry.

-

The day of Harry’s fourteenth birthday was the best one he could remember. He had had a shift that night on the bus and everybody wished him a happy birthday at midnight and given him a small gift. Then Stan had awoken him early in the morning to get ice cream from a muggle place further in town that was almost as good as Fortescue’s. Once he got back to the Crash House an owl had been waiting with Cedric’s gift, a red pin that read in gold writing ‘Catching the snitch with your hands is for amateurs’. He had quickly put that next to his one from Gwen last Christmas that proclaimed ‘Definitely not Harry Potter’. Sirius and Remus had sent him a collapsible training dummy and a book of defensive and offensive spells. Apparently Sirius had to be talked out of buying Harry the entirety of Zonko’s. 

But the greatest part of all was that he had been able to make plans with his best friends.

Harry stepped onto the Knight Bus, fully disguised as just a regular wizard out for the day. His hair had been charmed brown as had his eyes, a cosmetics charm he had found in his book from Stan mostly concealed his scar as well. Then liberal use of Sleakeazy’s hair potion had flattened and very slightly tamed his hair.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together and Harry slipped into the seat behind them. “Hey guys.”

“Oh Harry, is that you? That’s such a good disguise. Did you have someone do it for you? You can’t have done it yourself because the Trace would pick up magic at a muggle house. Oh, happy birthday!”

Harry smiled at Hermione’s rapid paced questions, that was definitely her. “Thanks Hermione. Actually, I did do it myself. I’m staying with someone else so I can use magic at his house.”

“Happy birthday mate! I’m glad you got out of that muggle house. Who are you staying with though?”

“I’m staying with Stan, he works on the Knight Bus as well. I just wanted to get away from the Dursleys.”

“Hey kiddo, happy birthday. Are you ready for your stop?” Gwen had appeared while the trio was talking, she had a smile on her freckled face as they jumped.

Harry nodded, “We’re ready.”

“Where exactly are we going Harry? You said it was a place of magical importance but that could be practically anywhere.” Harry had specifically not told Hermione where they were going so that she could enjoy learning while they were there.

“Well,” The Bus lurched forward through space, “Take a look.”

Outside the windows was a massive crowd of muggle tourists. Exiting the Knight Bus their destination came into view. Stonehenge.

“Wow, when you said a place of magical importance you meant it.” Surprisingly, it was Ron who was most impressed. “Little kids grow up hearing about the old rituals wizards used to do here. I think my mum and dad brought Bill here once.”

While impressive to muggles, Stonehenge was even more important to the magical world. The stones were absolutely covered in runes that mostly still stumped Master Runists to this day. Hundreds of years ago the stone circle had been a place to do the strongest rituals and connect with other witches and wizards.

“So, Hermione, what do you think?”

Her mouth was open in shock, greedily drinking in the runes as they shuffled closer to the stones. “It’s amazing,” She breathed out.

“You know what’s even better? I happen to have brought the invisibility cloak so we can get closer.” Harry had felt very Slytherin in the moment he had created his plan.

“But that’s not allowed! We can’t touch the stones!”

“We won’t, we’ll just get close. The muggles can’t see the runes but we can. Just think, these are runes that have been studied for ages and we still don’t know what some of it means.” Harry has chosen this particular magical attraction because of the runes. After all, why wouldn’t someone so interested in runes want to visit one of the most famous wizarding rune spots?

The three of them disappeared under the invisibility cloak and pushed through the crowd. They finally passed the crowd and walked into the center of the circle. Standing there with his friends, looking at the ancient runes painted onto the stone structures, Harry felt a strong wave of the tangy taste of magic flood his mouth. It was exhilarating.

Eventually, after thoroughly examining each stone, they snuck back through the crowds of muggles. Walking across the grass Ron and Hermione handed Harry his presents. He pulled up the small box from Hermione to reveal a silver chain necklace with a small stag on the end. Ron’s gift was a practice snitch that could be set to follow a person or stay within a certain boundary.

Harry didn’t know the last time he smiled so much. He stuck out his arm to call the Knight Bus and told them seriously, “Thank you guys. You’re the best.”

It was certainly the best birthday Harry had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry deserves a happy summer! But a certain tournament is coming up...
> 
> I’m debating doing an October prompt thing like Whumptober or Hauntober even though I’m awful at them. I just can’t decide on a fandom to write for (god I have so many). Updates will continue to be Wednesday/Saturday.


	3. The Quidditch Cup Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the World Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I hate writing quidditch so I skipped it.

The day had come. Sirius had used his quite sizable Black inheritance to pay for a top box seat for Harry. Sadly Sirius and Remus could not attend as it may be too stressful and stimulating a situation for Sirius’s healing brain. They had apologized greatly and given him the good news that he could visit soon to make up for it.

He stepped off the Knight Bus to the Burrow at the crack of dawn. Outside and all lined up were the youngest Weasley’s and Hermione, all groggy looking as if they had just woken up. Inwardly Harry chuckled, he had been up for over an hour as he was a naturally early riser that was only heightened by his excitement for the day.

Falling into line, they began to march onwards towards the location of the portkey. When Harry questioned Ron about why they were hiking the whole way instead of being apparated or flying he simply mumbled about doing things the muggle way. Privately Harry thought the muggle way would have involved driving in a car.

But eventually they reached a ratty boot. A familiar voice calls out, “Ready for the Cup are you, Arthur?”

Mr. Weasley turned and smiled at a cheery Amos Diggory, “Hello Amos. I’ve got all the children ready to go. I wish my own were as awake as yours though.”

The men chuckled and continued to talk as Cedric jumped out of a nearby tree. Harry thought he heard one of the twins mutter, “Pretty boy,” as he hit the ground.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hi Cedric, who are you routing for?”

The taller boy swiftly walked over to the group, “Ireland, how about you?”

“Same. So how uncomfortable are portkeys really? I’ve read about them but I haven’t used one yet,” Harry gestured at the ratty boot.

Cedric patted his shoulder, “Not too bad, there’s a bit of a pulling sensation and then you spin a bit. Not anywhere near as bad as the Gringotts carts though. Listen close though, the trick to not falling when you reappear is just pure belief that you’ll stay standing. I know it sounds weird but trust me.”

“Ready boys? It’s time!” Arthur called. Everybody hurried over to the top of the hill and touched the disgusting boot. It was one of the weirder things Harry had done in the wizarding world.

There was a sudden pulling from somewhere in his stomach and then they were spinning around extremely fast. It ended almost as soon as it had started and Harry focused all of his will power on thinking about staying standing. There was a big shout as all of the Weasley children and Hermione were flung onto the ground. Mr. Weasley, Amos, Cedric, and surprisingly, Harry, stayed standing, only stumbling slightly before Cedric caught him.

Harry grinned, cheeks flushed, at Cedric who had his arms wrapped around him,“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Cedric unwrapped his arms, “I remember being thrown around my first times taking a portkey before I finally figured it out.”

The group continued in silence, excepting some mildly bitter glares at Harry and Cedric for staying standing and the two boys talking quietly about Quidditch, until they reached a muggle directing people. Harry took charge with the muggle money and then the Diggorys split off from the Weasley group, Cedric waving over his shoulder while wearing a big grin. The twins also broke off to make bets with Ludo Bagman while Mr. Weasley watched in disapproval.

“I’ll see you at school Harry,” Cedric called as he walked towards his campsite. And then it was time to set up their own campsite. The muggle way. None of them had ever camped before.

-

Harry woke up to screaming and the scent of smoke. Mr. Weasley was frantically shaking him, “Harry, you’ve got to go. All of you, get to the trees and wait for me to come get you.”

Then they were outside, stumbling through crowds of screaming witches and wizards. The muggle who had directed them to their campsite, as well as what appeared to be his wife and children, were being levitated by a group of figures in imposing black robes with intricate silver masks. Death Eaters.

At some point in the panic the twins and Ginny had gotten separated from Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Harry clutched his wand as they managed to reach the safety of the trees. A familiar sneering face appeared from the shadows. “You might want to run Granger, they’re purging us of muggles and mudbloods tonight.”

Before Ron could even raise his wand Malfoy was gone into the trees again. “Bet you that it’s his dad out there,” He spat bitterly.

“Wait, do you hear something?” Harry held up his hand and they all listened carefully.

“Traitors... left... morsmordre!” A flash of brilliant green light. A skull with a snake writhing out of it lit up the sky. The dark figure that had cast it hurried off, pointing his wand towards the fleeing Death Eaters. One stopped as the rest continued to run. Then the two figures disappeared in a sharp crack.

“Stupefy!” It was only pure instinct and luck that let Harry drop to the ground to evade the curses suddenly flung at him.

“Wait, that’s Harry Potter!”

“Is that Arthur Weasley’s boy?”

Mr. Crouch stormed over to them, a crazed look in his eye, “Who did it? Did you see who cast the dark mark? Tell me!”

“Over, over there,” Hermione squeaked. “But they disapparated. We couldn’t see them.”

The figures surrounding them raced towards the place where the caster had stood. Then Mr. Weasley burst through the bushes, “Ron! Ron are you okay? Harry, Hermione?”

“We’re fine dad, just, almost got knocked out by a bunch of stunners. We were near where the person cast the dark mark.” At this Mr. Weasley pulled Ron into a tight hug.

“Come on, we’re going back to the house. Harry, tomorrow morning you’ll be going to see your godfather. Come now, let’s go.”

Being led away from the dark mark, the prospect of visiting his godfather didn’t raise his mood as it used to. The skull and snake gleamed menacingly in the dark sky, watching Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: oh Cedric gave me advice :) and caught me :) how nice of him :) good friend :)  
> Cedric, sobbing, desperately trying to make Harry talk to him more: how is he this oblivious  
> I love my idiot boy Harry. Hm. I wonder what changed from this chapter compared to canon? Harry never lost his wand...


	4. Lupin Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Sirius for the first time. It starts well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where memory loss comes into play. Harry also panics a bit. So if that bothers you it’s just in the first half of the chapter.

The morning after the disaster of the Quidditch World Cup, Harry took the floo to Lupin Cabin. Stumbling out onto an ash stained rug he was immediately caught by strong arms.

“Hello there Harry. I’m glad you could make it, we were quite worried about you once we got the morning paper.” Remus let him go and gestured to a Daily Prophet with a large picture of the dark mark on the front page.

“Yeah, that was,” Harry struggled to find the proper words to describe it. “It was a bit terrifying. I watched the dark mark be cast. Some people nearly stunned Ron, Hermione and me because we were next to it.”

Remus’s face was pinched slightly in a way that Harry had come to recognize meant worry for him. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt. Now, Sirius desperately wants to see you again. Today is a good day, he remembers all recent events and most of his memories from before Azkaban. I have to warn you though, his emotions can be out of control or over the top. He can’t help it, but it can be intimidating. And if he suddenly remembers a painful memory or finds that he can’t remember something important he may have a bit of a breakdown and I’ll take you out of the room. It can be scary, but he is trying to get better and has already made great progress.”

Harry nodded solemnly and Remus opened the only door out of the small room. The attached room was a bit larger, with a worn looking brown couch and two matching chairs, a short little table with three drinks on it, an old grandfather clock with a second face that displayed the moon phases, and a large bookshelf. It was wonderfully cozy and perfectly embodied Remus. Best of all, Sirius Black was sitting comfortably on the couch.

“Harry!” He exclaimed, leaping to his feet and pulling Harry into a hug. “Merlin it’s good to see you. Of course Contella, Healer Plunkett that is, finally let me interact with people after the Quidditch World Cup. Right shame that was, missing it. Good that you got out safe though. Now, how are you?”

“Oh, I’m pretty great. I’ve actually been able to see my friends this summer.”

Sirius frowned and Remus, who had sat down on the couch, mirrored it. “You couldn’t see them before?”

“Ah, well, my relatives didn’t like me meeting them, or me in general really. It’s fine though, I barely even stay with them anymore.” He wasn’t sure how Sirius and Remus would react to Harry not living with his guardians anymore.

“Hah, I know all about relatives like that. You know, each summer I had to figure out creative ways to sneak out of the house to go meet up with James. Always had a bit of fun, sometimes I even got Regulus, my little brother, to join in during the early years.”

“Dumbledore had someone watching me for two weeks to make sure I wasn’t attacked or something, I just used the invisibility cloak to sneak down the road and call the Knight Bus. Which is brilliant by the way, I can just go anywhere anytime I want.” Harry could never resist praising the bus, it was amazing after all.

Sirius laughed and it made Harry’s heart soar. Even after twelve years in Azkaban his godfather could laugh. “At least that old thing is getting some good use.”

Remus was more serious, which seemed to be their whole dynamic, “Honestly if you could sneak past whatever guard with an invisibility cloak I feel concerned for your safety.”

“Oh it’s fine. I think Dumbledore mostly wanted guards to keep me in rather than other people out. I think he realized that I was, er, disappointed to go back to the Dursley’s. And it must have been pretty boring watching a normal muggle neighborhood all day.”

Biting his lip nervously Remus murmured, “Still.”

“Oh, just let us have some fun today Remus! It’s our reunion, let’s talk of happier things. Come, Harry, tell me what you’re looking forward to this year.” Remus nodded his assent.

“Well, there’s supposedly going to be some kind of tournament this year. I’m pretty sure it hasn’t been held for at least a couple hundred years. It should be fun to watch and I’m sure that Hermione is going to love digging up its history and Ron will probably try to join it or make bets. That’s kind of how the three of us work, I try to be safe and something happens around me anyway, Hermione will research until she’s read the whole library again, and Ron will try to find a more straightforward answer and support us.”

“That’s a pretty good system. We had one of our own. Remus?”

Remus sighed but started to speak anyway, “We each had a role to play in our little group. James offered the cloak to us and was the best at sneaking around and putting our plans into action, he could also charm McGonagall like it was nothing.”

“Really? But she’s so serious!” It was hard to imagine stern Professor McGonagall being even a little lenient with trouble maker James Potter.

Sirius nodded eagerly, “Oh yes, he was the only one who got away with calling her Minnie to her face! She loved him, her star transfiguration pupil.”

“Sirius always came up with our most explosive plans, the pranks that everybody noticed or were most outrageous.” The man in question beamed at the praise and Harry had the passing idea of telling him ‘good boy’.

“My role was to rein those two in and keep us out of trouble mostly.”

“Stop selling yourself short!” Sirius turned to Harry, “Remus was the one with the most magically intricate pranks and ideas. He was even the one who made the rudimentary Marauder’s Map. And he allowed us to get away with loads, being a prefect.”

Flushing slightly, Remus did not deny it. “And then there was Peter.” He cast a worried look at Sirius who simply gritted his teeth and nodded as if it pained him. “Wormy was our lookout, he could travel so fast down passageways to warn us. He was also great at distracting incoming students and professors. He was also the best with potions and made all of the ones we needed.”

“I have a question,” Harry nervously stated.

“Well, go ahead.”

“How does somebody become an animagus? Is it hard? Do you get to choose the animal? Could I, could I learn?” It burst out all at once.

Remus chuckled, “Thats a bit more than one question,” and Harry bit down a reflexive apology. “The animagus process. Well. You do not get to choose the shape you take, it often reflects your patronus but not always. It’s an incredibly hard process that takes months of effort and can go wrong in many ways without a transfiguration master to guide you.”

“But you managed it without one, didn’t you? Also, why aren’t you an animagus Remus?”

“One part of the process requires holding a mandrake leaf in your mouth for an entire month, which is, of course, impossible for a werewolf. Now, James was incredibly gifted in the field of transfiguration and would have probably gone on to become a Master. Sirius was certainly no slouch himself. And though I myself wouldn’t be becoming an animagus I did help the others along as well and I was rather talented in school.”

Sirius’s voice was filled with unrestrained glee, “But you missed one question Remus! Can Harry become an animagus? Oh, it would be wonderful! Please, Remus?”

“You know how difficult it is, how dangerous.”

“That’s not a no!” Sirius was practically singing. Harry felt a surge of hope. Being able to transform into an animal at will without even needing a wand would be the coolest thing ever.

“He has to wait until he’s fifteen, like we were.  _And_ McGonagall will help oversee it.  And he has to register with the Ministry.” Remus looked incredibly weary but there was also a bit of a spark in his eyes, “Alright Harry. I think Sirius and I just found your fifteenth birthday present.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. He hasn’t actually expected for his wish to be granted. “Are you serious?”

“Ha! I’m always Sirius!”

Remus slapped his hand over Sirius’s mouth. “Yes, Harry. If you would like to learn we can help teach you. I just hope you won’t do anything as dangerous as we did. Okay, ground rule for when you achieve the transformation, no wandering the Forbidden Forest.”

“That’s fine with me. I don’t really want to meet the Acromantulas again and I’ve had enough bad experiences in there besides that.”

“Really? Why were you in there?” Sirius had cocked his head in a very doglike manner and it was hard not to laugh at him.

“Well, the Acromantulas were in second year. The Chamber of Secrets had opened and Hagrid told Ron and me to follow the spiders to learn that he was innocent. It was really complicated but we ended up getting nearly eaten and saved by Mr. Weasley’s sentient car.” As Harry finished speaking he did a double take at his own words. Second year had been weird.

“Blimey, I think he’s even more adventurous than us Moony.”

“Last year I followed you into the trees a bit. Uh, first year I got a detention,” Sirius wiped a fake tear from his eye. “And I had to track down a hurt unicorn because something had been killing them.”

“Jesus Christ, what has Albus been  _doing_ .” Harry wondered if Remus had muggle relatives, based off the curse.

“I found the dead unicorn and it turned out Voldemort was possessing Quirrell, my Defense teacher, and making him drink their blood.” Remus nearly dropped mug and Sirius gaped. “I didn’t know that then though, my scar just burned. You know, my scar actually burned a little while ago which is unusual.”

“Wait, you have a scar?” Sirius seemed quite confused and Remus’s eyes widened dramatically.

“Er, yeah? You know, the lightning bolt on my forehead?” Harry held up the messy hair covering the scar, “It’s kind of famous.”

“Oh. Oh. I guess I- I can’t believe- I’m sorry- I just- I- I-“ Sirius began to stutter and clutched his own forehead. “I forgot. I, sorry Harry. I forgot. I forgot. I forgot again. What else am I forgetting? What else? What’s gone, what’s missing?”

Sirius’s eyes were panicked and anxiously darting everywhere, cataloguing each object in the room and every detail of Remus and Harry. 

Remus swallowed nervously and stood, “Come on Harry, let’s leave the room for a minute.” He gently ran his hand through Sirius’s hair and Sirius leaned back into the touch but didn’t stop his rapid paced mumbling.

Harry worriedly examined his godfather but stood and made for the door. As he stepped through he took one last look at Sirius. He had rested his hands and was covering his eyes and trembling slightly. Quietly he murmured, “Born November third, 1959. James, then Lily, then Remus, then Peter. Gryffindor. Nine howlers first week. Uric the Oddball. May.”

The odd dates and random bits of information were muffled as Remus closed the door. “What’s he saying? Is he alright?”

“Sirius will be okay. Sometimes when he can’t remember something important that will happen. It’s generally best to just let him repeat any details until he feels calmer and more secure in what the time is and what has happened. He has created a list of sorts of important or special information to remember. His birthday, the order he met his friends, his house, how many howlers his mother sent the first week, the first chocolate frog card he received from James, when he discovered I was a werewolf. After he goes through a long list of information he will describe people close to him in as much detail as possible.”

“Oh.” Because what else was he supposed to say? “Did I, did I cause it?”

Remus pulled Harry into a long, tight hug. “No, of course not. You are not to blame for the effects of the dementors on Sirius’s mind. This happens relatively often, I am just sad that you had to see it. This episode may take a while, so you should probably go back to where you are staying currently. I’m truly sorry Harry.”

He broke out of the hug. “It’s not your fault either Remus.” His face was sad and too old for someone in their thirties. “It’s really not.”

“I know that, but sometimes it feels as though everything is. I’m sorry for the world Harry. Please return soon.”

Harry nodded and stepped into the fireplace after tossing down the Floo Powder. “Crash House.”

The welcoming floo room of the Lupin Cabin disappeared in a whirlwind of ash and flame. It seemed as though it was a week for fire. The Quidditch World Cup had burned, Sirius’s mind had gone up in flames, Harry was traveling through fire, and he  _burned_ inside.

Harry fell forwards, dragging ash onto the floor. “Harry! Are you back already?”

Stan strode into the room, grinning brilliantly with a smile that dropped as soon as he saw Harry’s face. “Are you alright? What ‘appened?”

It felt as though Harry’s throat and lungs were filled with ash, thick and choking and still warm with destruction. “Fine. Sirius, he, he couldn’t remember something. Panicked. I left.  _God_ .” 

“‘Ey, ‘ey, it’s okay to cry. Come ‘ere, can I touch you?”

Harry nodded frantically, vision blurred as he remembered  _born November third, 1959. James, then Lily, then Remus_ - Harry sobbed, loud and gasping and ugly. His godfather forgot things, things that were important and that he should know and that meant something to him. What if someday Sirius forgot him, too? Would he look at Harry with blank eyes and say ‘Sorry, I’m not sure who you are’?

“Why don’t we go sit down on the couch. Then you can tell me about it if you want to. Or we could just sit and play music. It’s up to you.” Stan gently guided Harry to the couch and he nearly collapsed into it.

“It went really well at first,” Harry managed to get out without choking up. “But he has, he has trouble remembering things sometimes. And he forgot that I have, have the scar. And then he panicked and was listing things, important things, and I left. I just had to leave him!”

“I know it must have been ‘ard to leave ‘im like that. But Harry, if that Remus fellow ‘ad you leave that means what Sirius needed was to be alone.” Stan let Harry lean into his chest and began to delicately weave small braids into his hair.

Hiccuping, Harry continued, “Yeah I know. But it was awful. And I’m scared because, because what if he forgets me too!”

“Oh, kid-“

“I know that his memory loss isn’t permanent and what he can’t remember changes. But what if it gets worse and he doesn’t remember me at all? I would lose him again and I just got him back.”

Stan’s practiced hands slowed in Harry’s messy red hair. Slowly he abandoned a half finished braid and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, his honorary little brother. “You won’t lose ‘im. ‘E will ‘eal and recover and get better. It may take a long time and ‘e may get worse sometimes but ‘e’ll get better. There’s not a lot you can do about it but that’s not your job. You’re just a kid.”

Harry’s next whisper was a thought that had been poisoning his mind for months. “I don’t feel like a kid anymore.”

Stan closed his eyes to prevent tears from forming and hugged Harry harder, pointedly not thinking about sixteen year old Stan being forced out of the house for never being enough. He had stopped being a child then and Harry had stopped being a child a long time ago. “Maybe you’re not a kid, but you can still feel like one sometimes. Let yourself relax occasionally and ‘ave fun. Let yourself cry. Close your eyes now, sleep, little brother.”

The pair eventually slumped over, passed out against each other on the couch. The boy who left home because he wasn’t smart enough, wasn’t man enough and couldn’t ever return. The boy who left home because he was too much, too magical and too responsible for others. They had broken families and they had each other and the rest of their new family and maybe that would be enough.

-

The last week before September first was for shopping. Throughout the week Harry visited various shops, buying himself casual robes and other wizarding wear for the weekends as well as a few books that caught his eye. Finally the Weasleys and Grangers agreed upon a date to meet up and Gwen escorted Harry to do his school shopping. 

Gwen had claimed it was so she could teach him about money management and how to find the best quality products but Harry was almost certain that she also wanted an out if she visited her grandfather. Garrick Ollivander had never met his granddaughter as she had not bought one of his wands, instead using the one that Garrick had crafted for her squib father. He certainly knew of her existence as she had claimed the title of Lady Ollivander and the accompanying seat on the Wizengamot, but he had not contacted her.

“Ready to meet up with your friends, Harry?”

“Yeah, the shopping list included dress robes though. What are those? Do you know why I need them?” That item had confused Harry, did Hogwarts have dances?

Gwen grinned in a way that looked just a bit evil. “Dress robes are fancy robes for special events. Like muggle suits and dresses. I’m not sure why you’ll need them but it should be fun. I can show you the best shop to get them from.”

Then Gwen grasped his arm and Harry had the uncomfortable sensation of his insides being rearranged before they landed in the Leaky Cauldron. “Ugh. Why didn’t you warn me?”

“So you wouldn’t have time to complain,” She cheerfully informed him, pulling him towards the back alley entrance to Diagon Alley. “Look, there are the Weasley’s. Gosh there are a lot of them. Are those the Grangers?”

Just inside the the brick wall entrance was a large group of redheads, including even the elusive Bill and Charlie who Harry had barely seen at the World Cup. Beside Ron and his family stood the muggle Mr. and Mrs. Granger who looked quite nervous to be in the magical world. Then Hermione caught sight of him and flew towards him, Ron hot on her heels.

“Oh Harry you made it! We’re so happy to see you!”

“Hey mate, we’ve missed you,” Ron clapped him on the back. “Have you looked at the list yet? I think we might actually have a competent Defense teacher this year!

At Harry’s face Ron quickly backtracked, “Lupin was great! But I mean in comparison to Lockhart and Quirrell. The required books are written by aurors or dark magic specialists.”

“What’s an auror?”

“Oh, right, I always forget you were raised by muggles. They catch dark wizards and make sure people follow the laws.”

“Like policemen?” Hermione interjected.

“Sure? I don’t know what a policemen is.”

Hermione huffed, “They stop criminals and try to stop crime.”

“Then yeah, that’s an auror. Except aurors are super respected because their job is so dangerous. Investigating and catching dark wizards usually means they get permanent injuries and scars because dark magic is so lasting. There’s even a special division of aurors called Hit Wizards and Witches that work as teams to take down the most dangerous criminals. It’s, like, the coolest job ever but also super hard to get into and super dangerous.” Ron’s face expressed his utmost admiration of the occupation and Harry wondered if he had been the kind of kid who liked to play police officer, or rather, auror.

“Hm, sounds far too risky a job. I think that I’d like to do something research based or maybe get a Mastery and expand a field.”

Harry pondered for a moment before responding, “I’m not sure. I don’t really know what any magical jobs are. I know you can be a professional Quidditch player, you can own a business, you can live off of old money and advise people, you can be a Master and do something with that, and that there are jobs in the Ministry. But I don’t know much more than that.”

“Well,” Gwen cut in. “You’ll learn more about that in fifth year when you make class selections based off of your career choices. But right now we need to do our shopping. Only one extra book today Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes before pouting, “But Gweneth, how do you expect me to learn anything? Where is your love of knowledge? Are you a Ravenclaw or not?”

Gwen snorted, knowing that Harry was joking and would never complain. After all, it had taken several days to convince him that she could pay for some of his school things. “You’ve already bought six new books. Why don’t you save your spending money for those fancy dress robes we’ll be getting you?”

“Dress robes?”

“Yes, Ronald, didn’t you read the list? Boys are to buy dress robes and girls can buy dress robes or a dress. I think we’re having a dance this year.”

Ron groaned, “Ugh, dancing. Mum tried to teach me when I was younger and I hated it.”

Overall, the shopping went nicely. Harry managed to acquire not one, but two new books on the history of dark magic and the effects of dark magic on victims and the environment. Then, the time came for buying dress robes. Hermione had split off from them to go into a fancy dress shop while Gwen guided Harry and Ron to Twilfitt and Tattings.

“Oh, Gweneth dear, we couldn’t possibly afford this!” Mrs. Weasley gasped upon seeing the storefront.

“Nonsense Molly, I’ll be paying.” Before Mrs. Weasley could protest she continued, “Think of it as a thank you to your family for being so kind to Harry. Please, I want to repay you and it won’t be any trouble to me.”

After a minute or two more of back and forth Mrs. Weasley relented. Ron was stunned. Turning to Harry he asked, “Did you have her do this? Because if so mate, you really do-“

“No! No. She did this by herself. She really is grateful that you’ve been my friend and let me stay with you so much for the summers.”

“Well, thanks then. Those robes certainly look better than whatever mum would drag out from Aunt Muriel.”

The boys entered the shop. Looking around they were awed by the wide array of robes. From casual to business to ceremonial, they had it all and more and in very high quality. Gwen directed them over to the section of the shop for men’s dress robes. “Find something that suits you but isn’t too gaudy or simple. I think green would look good on you Harry, and perhaps a blue or purple for you Ron.”

Browsing they found the most ridiculous outfits. A deep red robe with different feathers embroidered on it in particular caught their eye. “Do you think Dumbledore shops here?”

Harry tried to stifle his laughter in the quiet shop. “He does dress kind of weirdly, even for wizards.”

Eventually Harry found a pair of dark green robes that he liked. The sleeves were tight, unlike the usual billowing mess of regular robes. The neckline had been cut down in a deep v shape to show off a white under layer. Along the cuffs and seams was a small pattern that looked like silver lightning, which he thought funny but appropriate.

Ron’s choice ended up being a rich teal robe that was meant to hang open with a black vest beneath over another shirt. The black vest had slight gold detailing as did the bow tie that went with the outfit. Both boys were quite pleased with their choices in the end.

“Now that we’ve got robes the only hard part will to be getting dates if we do have a dance,” Ron joked.

“If there is a dance I don’t even want a date, I don’t know how to dance! I’ll just go by myself and we can have fun together. Not like you’ll get a date anyway with those manners!”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm sad times. Also, Gwen saved Ron from the lacy dress robes, thank goodness. Harry, you don’t want a date? You don’t know how to dance? Wonder if you can get someone to help you with that...
> 
> Sorry, I’m a bit behind on comments right now because of school but I’ll catch up today and tomorrow. And hey! I’m doing Whumptober! I’m not posting every day but I’ll try to get most prompts in. I’m writing for a bunch of HP characters but mainly Remus and Regulus.


	5. Summer’s End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio gets sent off to Hogwarts, adults are cryptic and Harry doesn’t care about ministry secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really tired while going through this before posting so sorry if any mistakes slipped through.

September first came both too slowly and too quickly. That year the date was unusual as Harry had actually enjoyed his summer and wasn’t desperate to escape the Dursley’s. He had been living with Stan who he quite liked. But as always, he wanted to return to Hogwarts, what had felt like his first home. He wanted to attend classes and write essays and laugh as Ron and Hermione argued over something stupid they would forget about the next day.

All of the Weasley’s, minus Percy who was called into work, had shown up to send off Ron and Ginny. That was expected. Stan bringing Harry to the station and then staying was not planned but sort of expected. Sirius and Remus appearing was definitely unexpected.

“Hey Harry! I came to see you off since Contella finally agreed that it may be good for me to experience a small crowd that I can easily leave. I even managed to drag along Moony here!” Sirius patted his friend on the back.

Remus was looking quite anxious as he stood in his familiar patches robes. “Of course I came. I wanted to see you off Harry. I’m just a bit... nervous... about being around so many people who know about my condition.”

At that moment a sixth year Harry vaguely recognized from Ravenclaw came rushing up. “Professor Lupin! Thank you so much! You got me through my OWLs with an O! My year got the first O’s in the subject in four years!”

“Oh,” Remus was startled, as if he had forgotten he was a beloved professor that helped everyone pass after several incompetent teachers. “You’re welcome Sam.”

“Are you teaching?” Sam eagerly asked. A small group of students had formed behind her, wide eyed and hoping.

“Er, no. I’m afraid that I am retired for now. I’m taking care of Sirius and, well, I’m not sure I would be welcomed back.”

The small group of fans seemed to burn with anger and disappointment. “But sir!” One called, “You’re an amazing professor! Your sickness shouldn’t prevent you from teaching, and it didn’t all last year.”

“Well, adults tend to think otherwise.” Remus looked as though he wanted to flee and Sirius was watching in great amusement.

“Professor,” Sam said seriously, “I will start a petition. I will duel Dumbledore himself. I will challenge the Minister. Please, please come back. Next year maybe? For my NEWTs?”

“Please don’t do that. I can’t promise anything, but maybe I could return.” A cheer went up. “No promises though. And it would depend on if parents would allow my return, it would certainly out a lot of pressure of Headmaster Dumbledore and would attract a lot of bad press and questioning of his decisions-“

“Anything. Thank you Professor Lupin. If our new teacher is shit can we owl you for notes?”

“Ah, well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt. But I hear that the new professor is Alastor Moody. He’s a decorated auror and the Hit Wizard with the highest number take downs in recent history. You’ll be fine without me.”

“If you say so. Okay, I’ve got to run now. Thank you again Professor!” With that, Sam ran off to where someone was waving her over and the rest of the group also dissolved.

“Wow Remus, you were popular. Tell me, were you the teacher who got admirers like good old Professor sexy Sacroth?” Sirius teased with a sly look on his face.

Remus flushed a dark red and Harry remembered the famous incident of the howler. A howler had been delivered to Remus at dinner that simply screamed in an unidentifiable voice, “TEN OUT OF TEN, VERY NICE TO LOOK AT.”

Still blushing, Remus stuttered out, “Of course not!”

“I think that’s a yes,” Sirius nudged Remus. “I told you that girls would dig the scars.”

Leaving the two to their bickering Harry tuned into the Weasley’s conversation instead. Bill was saying, “You’re in for a great this year. Almost makes me wish I was going back.”

Charlie added, “I might even be able to get time off work to come see it...”

“See what?” Ron was slightly red in the face and clearly frustrated.

“Sorry Ron, it’s a secret until the Ministry reveals it. It will be a fun year though.”

A whistle went off, signaling five minutes left to board. “Ready to go Harry? I ‘ope you ‘ave fun. Try not to accidentally find any mass murderers, eh? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Stan. You know that I try my best to stay out of trouble. I’m sure that somehow I’ll break a hundred school rules and solve some mystery. I’ll see you tomorrow night. And, thanks. For letting me stay with you, for being so nice. For everything.”

“Oh it’s nothin’ little bro. Go on now.” Stan embraced Harry.

Harry then turned and gave Sirius and Remus each a quick hug as well. “I’ll write you as often as I can.”

“You better pup. I’ll be waiting for your weekly letters. If I can convince Contella I’ll try to be at a quidditch match of yours.”

“If you need any help in Defense you can always owl me.”

“That’d be great! Thank you two! Goodbye!”

Harry climbed aboard the train, waving back at the adults that had come to see him off. It was a pleasant feeling, having family waving at him from the train station.

Ron was complaining as Harry caught up to him and Hermione. “My own mother won’t even tell me! And my brothers are just being all secretive and dropping hints and then not explaining!”

“What hints?”

“Everybody has been talking about how exciting this year is going to be and how they wish they were in school to see it. It’s just weird and nobody will explain anything.”

“Oh, I think I-“

“You know I almost went to Durmstrang. But my mother insisted on Hogwarts. Oh, look. It’s Potter and his sidekicks.” Malfoy glared at them but didn’t provide further insult.

“What do you want Malfoy? I was hoping we saw the last of you at the World Cup,” Ron sneered.

“Ah yes, tell me Weasley, how many years do you think it will take you to pay off the debt for the top box? Or maybe you’ll just have to sell your house, not that it’s worth much. I suppose if you entered you may try to win the gold.”

Ron’s hostility lessened slightly to be replaced with confusion. “Enter what?”

“The tournament of course. Obviously you’d go for the gold. And you Potter, you’ll enter as well I think, always getting in the middle of everything, searching for fame.” Malfoy paused and a grin split his face, “Don’t tell me you don’t know? Your family is in the Ministry and you don’t know? My father told me ages ago.”

“Of course we know Malfoy,” Harry stepped forward. “There’s going to be the old tournament this year, supposed to be fun isn’t it? No doubt that you’ll find some way to ruin it though.”

Malfoy scowled, “I suppose you do know then. Pity. It would be funny to watch you scramble around trying to figure it out. Tell me Potter, do you think you can beat trained Durmstrang students? I’d love to find out, maybe see you get in a duel.”

Durmstrang would be involved? Interesting. “Get lost Malfoy. I hope your father didn’t get too injured from parading around in his mask.”

Malfoy stiffened as if he had been struck by a blow. He quickly relaxed his posture but his usual swagger seemed forced as he left. “I don’t want to hang around scum like you any more than I have to. Don’t want filth on my robes now do I?”

As Malfoy departed Harry pulled open the door to an empty compartment. “Come on, let’s sit.”

“Mate, how do you know about the secret? What’s the tournament?”

Harry nearly smacked himself for his forgetfulness, “Oh yeah, I completely forgot to tell you about that. Apparently the Ministry of Magic has some competition planned for this year. It’s happened before but not recently. That’s all I know about it. And according to Malfoy Durmstrang students will be there.”

“Wow, I haven’t read anything about a tournament in Hogwarts: A History.”

“Guess there’s a first time for everything,” Ron snorted.

Hermione continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted, “Do you think there will be other wizarding schools there? I wonder how old it is and what the tournament could possibly be about.”

“Malfoy said there would be money involved, like some kind of prize. If so I’m definitely going to try and join or enter or whatever he called it. What about you guys?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t really want to get into danger but it could be fun. I’d love to see new kinds of magic.”

Harry pondered for a moment for responding. “It might be fun but I don’t know. I’ve had enough excitement and I have quidditch anyway. Speaking of which, are you going to join this year Ron?”

“Oh yeah mate! I nearly forgot with everybody talking about the super secret tournament. Since Oliver is gone the keeper position is open and that’s my preferred spot anyway. I think I stand a good chance if there aren’t any older students also trying out.” Ron then dissolved into quidditch tactics and strategies.

There was a knock on the door and Harry looked up to see Cedric, already dressed in his robes with the prefect badge pinned to his chest. He stood and opened the compartment door, “Hey Cedric. Did you need something?”

Ron glared mistrustfully at the Hufflepuff which Cedric thankfully either didn’t notice or ignored. “No, no, I just wanted to check up on you. We haven’t gotten to talk since the Cup and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh,” Cedric truly was one of the kindest people Harry had met. “I’m doing good. How about you? Are you ready to lose the Quidditch Cup again?”

Cedric laughed good naturedly, “I think you should be the one preparing to lose the cup. Hufflepuffs are going to be upping their training this year. I’m doing good though, had a bit of a scare at the World Cup but I was fine. I’ll see you around then?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around. Maybe we can go flying again sometime.” Harry smiled fondly at the taller boy, Cedric was just so easy to talk to.

“I’d like that. Okay, I’ll be going now.” And then the kind boy was gone.

Hermione gave him a funny look, “Since when have you been friends with Cedric?”

“Last year I suppose. He visited me in the Hospital Wing after our match and then this summer we wrote each other and I went flying with him a couple times. He’s really nice.” Was it odd to be friends with Cedric?

Ron frowned slightly, “But he’s the enemy! He’s the Hufflepuff team captain.”

“Well yeah, but we’re still friends. Just friends that compete against each other sometimes.”

“I guess. Whatever. Hey, have you looked anymore at the recordings we got on the omnioculars? I managed to get Krum’s wronski feint and it’s amazing, do you think you could pull it off?”

“I think I actually did that last year, remember? I dived to throw off Cho in the Ravenclaw match. I’m definitely going to get better at it though, dives seem to be my specialty.”

Talk from then on was lighthearted quidditch banter and discussion of classes as the train steadily drew nearer to Hogwarts. As they entered the horseless carriages Harry barely even noticed the flicker of the skeletal horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my ass. I’m only in person two days a week but we have late start times so my field hockey practices go later and I have less time for homework and therefore less time for writing. Ugh. So glad I had a month of chapters pre written.
> 
> Book things! I’m starting to drop hints for what I’ve changed from canon. Can anyone figure it out yet?


	6. The Deadly Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Tournament is revealed and Harry is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have completely forgotten to write about Lucy in the first couple chapters and I am so sorry. Over the summer she at first stayed mostly on the Knight Bus because Harry was on it so much and went home with Stan. After Harry left Privet Drive she stayed at Stan’s with him.

After surviving the pouring rain and being pelted with water balloons by Peeves, Harry finally sat down at the Gryffindor table. He ran a hand through his soaked hair, standing it up, but it was at least out of his face as the first years walked in. As he had not seen a Sorting since his own, the result of the troubles that came with being a trouble magnet, he was quite looking forward to it.

The Sorting Hat’s song came to a close and the first eleven year old was called up to the stool. Ackerly, Stewart became the first Ravenclaw of the night. Harry watched as he sat next to Cho Chang and a girl with dirty blond hair.

The student to be called was Malcom Baddock. The Sorting Hat debated for a couple of seconds before shouting out, “Slytherin!”

As the Slytherins clapped and cheered, Fred and George hissed at the little first year. Harry felt a strong urge to hit them as the impossibly tiny boy sent a fearful look at the table of the lions and rushed over to join those in green.

The next two students, Eleanor Branstone and Owen Cauldwell, joined the Hufflepuffs. Harry grinned as he saw Cedric beckon them over and being to whisper something to them. He was a wonderful prefect. And then, Dennis Creevey was called up. 

The boy buried in Hagrid’s massive cost was almost immediately sorted into Gryffindor. He sprinted off to sit next to Colin, who congratulated him and then started whispering and pointing at Harry right away. Harry turned back to the Sorting and tried to ignore the loud exclamations of admiration from the two boys. 

Ron continued grumbling about waiting for the feast until the final student, Kevin Whitby, was sorted into Hufflepuff. “Finally,” He said as the plates magically filled, “We’ve been sitting forever.”

Nearly Headless Nick was watching the food mournfully. Finally he turned to Ron, “You know, you’re lucky to have a feast tonight. The dinner was almost ruined.”

“Why? What happened?” Harry set down his his forkful of steak.

“Peeves of course. He always wants to join the feast but it’s out of the question. He can’t see a plate of food without throwing it.” Nick adjusted his head, “So he snuck into the kitchens and terrorized the house elves. They hate him obviously, always trying to spoil their hard work. It’s quite a sight to watch them fight each other.”

“Wait.” Hermione placed her goblet back down. “Does nobody help them? You just let Peeves bother them?”

Nick didn’t seem to see any problem, “Well it’s not like we can control him. He’s a being of pure chaos. The house elves can handle themselves anyways.” 

Hermione pushed away her plate, “I can’t support this! Using them for labor was bad enough, even if they say they want to work. But just leaving them defenseless? They’re just small elves!”

“Er, Hermione, remember Dobby?”

She turned her glare on Harry, “Of course I remember Dobby! What about him?”

“Well, he managed to steal all of my mail, and blocked the train barrier, and enchanted a bludger to nearly kill me. House elves have magic and can do some pretty strong things with it, so they can probably handle Peeves.”

“I suppose you’re right. But still! They don’t get vacations or pay or anything yet they aren’t even protected from Peeves.” Hermione reluctantly pulled her plate closer and began to eat again.

Dinner soon faded out and was replaced with dessert. When the plates finally cleared themselves again Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. The usual, Filch has banned everything, the Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden, and Hogsmeade is off limits to those below third year.

“I also regret that I must inform you that the Inter House Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year.”

“What?” Harry’s jaw dropped. Turning to look at his fellow teammates they were also in shock and starting to mutter to each other. Harry had the fleeting thought that at least Oliver Wood had already graduated.

Then he turned towards the Hufflepuff table and caught Cedric’s eye. The older boy simply shook his head in shock and horror. Dumbledore then continued, “This is due to an event taking place at the end of October. It will continue throughout the rest of the school year and take up lots of the teachers time. It will also be inclusive to all students. It is my pleasure to announce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting-“

The doors at the end of the Great Hall banged open just as thunder roared overhead. Was this planned purely for suspense? It seemed Dumbledore’s style. Then the man became visible.

He strode forwards, cloaked in a dark robe and holding a tall, intricately carved staff. Every other step banged against the stone floor as he approached the teacher’s table. There was another flash of lightning from the ceiling that illuminated the strange man’s face. Several students gasped in horror. It was less a face and more a crude mockery of one. Gray, tangled hair framed a face absolutely covered in scars. It seemed every inch of skin had some gash or mark on it. There was even a chunk missing from the man’s nose. But most frightening of all, were the eyes. One was small and dark, gazing mistrustfully around. The other had an electric blue iris and was large and completely round. It whizzed around, rolling around in the man’s head and staring around wildly and independent of the other.

The odd man finally reached the staff table and stretched out a scarred hand. Dumbledore shook it and the man walked around the table and collapsed into the empty Defense seat.

“I am pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody.”

Whispers filled the hall and very few clapped. Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered, “Isn’t that the famous auror?”

“Yeah, most decorated one in recent history. Filled half the cells in Azkaban, he has. But scary looking though.”

Dumbledore politely cleared his throat before smiling at the students. “As I was saying. This year Hogwarts will be hosting an event that hasn’t been practiced in over a hundred years. This year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!”

Silence. There was a whispered, “Tri what?”.

“You’re joking!” One of the twins finally exclaimed.

Dumbledore laughed, “I assure you Mr. Weasley I am not joking.” He rambled on for a minute before getting back on topic.

“The friendly tournament was established around seven hundred years ago as a way to build connections between the three schools and a way to prove their worth. The schools rotated where the competition was held and it took place every five years. It was a wonderful way to create ties between young witches and wizards and learn about other cultures- until the death toll rose too high, that is.”

“Death toll?” Hermione whispered incredulously.

Harry just stared at the Headmaster. Surely he couldn’t agree to have something so dangerous. In the past three years the school had already been in a large amount of danger for a simple school. But it seemed almost nobody else was concerned about the death toll.

“Over the centuries there have been a handful of attempts to revive the tournament, all failed of course. But this year both the heads of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have collaborated to recreate it. This summer has been filled with planning and we have worked hard to ensure that this year no competitor shall find themselves in mortal danger.

“In October the contenders of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving and on Halloween night the school champions will be chosen by an impartial judge. The winner of the tournament will win the Triwizard Cup, glory for their school, and one thousand galleons of personal prize money.”

Everybody seemed to talk at once, all discussing what they would do with the money and their plans to win. “I know that most of you are eager to compete and I hate to disappoint you. But the other heads of the schools and well as the Ministry collaboraters have decided that for the safety of the contenders, only those who are of age, seventeen, can compete.”

People began to shout but Dumbledore plowed on, “This is something that we all deemed necessary as the three tournament tasks will be highly dangerous. No matter how many precautions we take, it is impossible to ensure the safety of those below sixth or seventh year. I will be personally making sure that no underage students try to fool our impartial judge.” He glanced at Fred and George who had just been discussing age potions. “I beg you, do not try to enter your name and waste your time if you are under seventeen by Halloween. I recognize that this prevents most of you from joining but do not fear! There will be other, smaller events happening throughout the year. Debates, culture shares, book exchanges, and chances to find penpals that are open to everybody. Finally, as the other schools will arrive in October and stay for the remaining year I ask that you treat them with respect. And whoever the Hogwarts champion is, support them fully. Now, a good night’s rest is important to your education so off to bed!”

The crowd surged for the doors. As Harry scrambled for the exit he overhead several conversations of people complaining and planning to enter underaged. Personally he was planning on sitting out the sidelines and watching  _other_ people do extremely dangerous tasks for once.

Harry caught up with the twins and Ron and Hermione. “A couple drops of ageing potion should work. Imagine, a thousand galleons prize money!”

“Yeah, a thousand galleons,” Ron said, gazing longingly into the distance.

Hermione continued to rant, “But at the risk of dying? Besides, Dumbledore knows that you aren’t of age.”

The twins waved away her concerns, “But the judge is who gets to decide. Besides, where’s the fun without the danger?”

Privately Harry thought that that was spoken by someone who had never been in real danger. Harry desperately wanted a normal year, it was only a year and a half ago that he had gone into danger and nearly  died .

“Hey, Ron. If we find away around Dumbledore are you gonna join?”

“What do you think, Harry? It’d be cool to enter and win, wouldn’t it? Don’t know if I know enough magic though...”

“I definitely don’t,” Neville gloomy started from behind them. “I suppose Gran will want me to try anyway. She’s always going on about bringing the family pride and upholding our honor- Oops!”

He had sunk right into a trick step. While most older students could avoid them, Neville had a horrible memory when it came to anything other than Herbology. Harry and Ron grasped his arms and pulled Neville up. He thanked them while a suit of armor clanked and seemed to laugh at Neville.

“Oh, shut it, you’re just some metal.” Ron slammed down the visor of the rude armor. Neville shot him a grateful look.

They finally approached the Fat Lady and George called out “Balderdash.”

Once inside Hermione slipped away to her own dorm while Ron, Harry, and Neville had to climb all the way up to the top of the tower.

Seamus had pinned up several Ireland rosettes while Dean, who had given up on converting Seamus to soccer, had stuck a poster of Viktor Krum to the wall above his bed. It was right beside a poster of the West Ham soccer team. The two boys were sitting close together on Seamus’s bed but leaped apart as the other three entered.

“So weird,” Ron muttered as he eyed the unmoving soccer poster.

When the lights had been turned off and the boys laid in bed, about to fall asleep, Ron spoke up. “I think I might go for it. The tournament I mean. You never know what will happen, you know?”

“I guess. I won’t though.” Harry rolled over in the dark, avoiding a sleeping Lucy, trying to imagine who could be the Hogwarts champion. Angelina Johnson had mentioned joining, Cassius Warrington of Slytherin had also talked about entering. Unbidden another face came to mind. Cedric Diggory would be seventeen in just a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The canon tournament is stupid! The graduating classes of two foreign schools come and the only thing you do with them is watch three tasks of the same students- two of the tasks being boring af to watch? No. There are other activities happening even if Harry is too stressed to notice them.  
> Me? Adding background Deamus for .1 seconds? It’s more likely than you think.  
> Thank you so much for reading! TKBC recently crossed 15k hits and I’m so excited!


	7. Hagrid’s Latest Deadly Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skrewts make an appearance and Harry gets his first interaction with Mad Eye Moody.

The next morning found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table and trying to ignore all of the chatter about the tournament. Owls swooped down delivering mail. Neville received his usual package of forgotten items and Pigwidgeon dropped a letter to Ron. Across the hall Malfoy’s owl flew down carrying not its usual shipment of treats but a single letter with an intimidating green wax seal. Harry watched curiously as Malfoy’s face paled and he shoved the letter into his bag.

Then Hedwig landed in front of him alongside Romulus, Sirius and Remus’s owl. He had received a letter from Gwen as well as from his godfather and not quite uncle.

Quickly reading through them he smiled. Gwen’s letter explained a little more about the history of the tournament and mentioned that she had met her grandfather and it went well. Sirius had expressed his admiration of ‘Mad Eye’ Moody and Remus had told him he would enjoy the curriculum of fourth year Defense and Ancient Runes. Harry placed the letters in his bag and exited the hall with Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

As they traveled across the grounds to reach the greenhouses Cedric crossed their path. “Hey Cedric, what are you doing out here? Classes haven’t started yet.”

“Oh I was just grabbing some plants from the greenhouses for Madam Pomfrey,” Cedric gestured at the second bag he carried which had the healers’ crest of a crossed bone and wand on it. “So what do you four think of the tournament? I’m planning on entering in October.”

“It seems far too dangerous, even with the extra precautions,” Hermione sniffed disdainfully.

Cedric wasn’t deterred by Hermione’s dismissal. “Well as a sixth year I’ve learned a lot of magic. I’ve got great marks in Defense and I know a lot about healing as well.”

“I’d love to enter, one thousand galleons is a lot. But we are just fourth years, so there’s no way we’d get chosen.”

Neville nervously spoke up, “You’re a really good student so you’ll stand a chance at getting chosen. If Angelina doesn’t get chosen you’d be a good champion.”

“I agree with Neville,” Harry looked into Cedric’s bright eyes. Yes, he would certainly be a good champion, he was strong and intelligent and beloved by most of the school. “I think you would be a great champion. I hope you get chosen.”

“Thanks Harry, and Neville. Okay, I have to run now, enjoy Herbology!” Cedric then took off across the grounds, heading towards the Hospital Wing.

“Do you think he’ll be the champion?” Hermione asked suddenly.

“Yeah, I think he’s the best choice. He’s admirable, the perfect Hufflepuff, and he’d be sure to represent our school well.” The group continued walking until they reached the greenhouses where a small group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors was waiting.

Herbology was an alright class, if you enjoyed squeezing puss out of bubotubers and handling plants that bite you, and Harry liked it well enough since he knew his way around a garden. But Care of Magical Creatures had an anticipation to it because you never knew what Hagrid would pull out. Hippogriffs? Wonderfully majestic, if a bit dangerous. Flobberworms? Dreadfully boring. Fire salamanders? Perfectly entertaining.

So arriving at Hagrid’s hut Harry was expecting to see some kind of magical creature from his textbook. Not some unidentifiable animal that definitely did not exist in any book he had read for the class. Hermione tentatively asked, “Hagrid, what are these?”

There were two crates, each filled over halfway with small, writhing creatures. They were a gray color and smelled of rotting fish and smoke when one blasted out sparks. The hundreds of lobster like creatures crawled over each other, forming a squirming pile that was one of the most disgusting things Harry had ever seen. One Slytherin girl, Tracey Davis, who was normally enchanted by each creature in the lessons covered her mouth and backed away quickly, looking green.

“Blast Ended Skrewts!” Hagrid announced proudly. “They’ve on’y jus’ hatched so yeh’ll be raisin’ ‘em as a project.”

Malfoy, who had just peeked into the crates and then rapidly backed up, muttered, “Why would we even  _want_ to raise them?” But did not make any further comments. He was still looking pale, though that may have been from the smell.

After being instructed to feed the skrewts various foods, Harry made the assumption that Hagrid had no idea how to care for them and had quite possibly obtained them from an illegal breeder. Malfoy yelped, clutching his burned hand. “It  _burned_ me! Mark my words, my father-“ then he cut himself off, just ignoring the crates instead.

The rest of class was quiet except for the occasional exclamations of pain as somebody got burned or stung or had blood sucked out of them. Walking back up to the castle for lunch everybody was thoroughly miserable and Neville needed the Hospital Wing.

“Honestly, I hope Hagrid doesn’t find out what to feed them so they just die off. They’re horrible!” Ron complained, tending his singed hand as he ate.

“Right. I’m off now, I’ve got some research to do.” Hermione abruptly stood.

Ron was greatly distressed by the idea of setting foot in the library after only two classes. “What for, it’s the first day? We haven’t even got any homework yet!”

“As I said, research,” Then she strode off, presumably to research until lunch finished.

“She’s nutters. What’s she going to the library for?”

“I reckon she wants to look something up about the skrewts. Who knows, maybe she’ll find a way to kill them and then we’ll be free.” Close friend Hagrid may be, but Harry could already see the year of Care classes being filled with burns and ever growing skrewts.

Sadly, making predictions was exactly what his next class required and Harry did not possess the ability beyond mocking his own bad luck. The North Tower Divination classroom was as incense and perfume filled as always. Colored lamps illuminated the circular room and Harry and Ron quickly claimed a table near the wall in a sad attempt at hiding from Trelawney.

Trelawney herself had not changed at all over the summer, except to add more beaded necklaces and thick bangles to her jewelry collection. Her eyes were slightly glazed and unfocused, possibly a side effect of inhaling so much smoke from the fireplace and fumes from the various scented items she kept.

“You are distracted my dear boy. But I see past the brave face to the soul within. You are torn by conflict and worry. I am sad to inform you that your worries and concerns are not baseless... difficult times are coming, very difficult indeed. A storm races towards you, and with it, death.” Trelawney took a dramatic pause and Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, who was sniggering quietly. “What you desire will come only in pieces and soon... be torn away again.”

She sighed mournfully and moved to sit in her winged armchair by the fire, right next to Parvati and Lavender. The two girls were giving Harry a sad look but Ron just laughed and punched his arm. “How many times will death be coming for you this year?”

“Hopefully none.”

Ron just laughed again.

Harry zoned out as Trelawney droned on about planets. She then declared, again, that he was a troubled soul and likely born under Saturn. Also, he was apparently born in midwinter and not summer. Trelawney scowled and flushed as he pointed out his July birthday and quickly moved on. Her bad mood persisted as Ron made a joke about Uranus and she assigned them actual homework.

Ron dropped his new dream journal down on the Gryffindor table with bang. “Fuck Trelawney,” He growled before piling food onto his plate.

Hermione frowned at the language, “Well why didn’t you drop the class? It’s useless.”

“Easy grade, and I only have two extras,” Ron said around his dinner. “I’d need to join a third year class as a fourth year and there is no way in hell I’m doing that.”

“Hey, Weasley. Guess your dad’s been hanging around all kinds of riff-raff. Check the papers!” Malfoy called out, appearing behind them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He was clutching a newspaper in his hands, which appeared to be trembling with excitement at a chance to mock Ron, as well as another green wax sealed letter.

Ron frowned and pulled a newspaper closer to him. There was an article detailing the claimed insanity of Mad Eye Moody as well as the shame of the Ministry employee who has helped him out several times. The accompanying photograph was of Moody and Arthur Weasley standing together in the Ministry atrium according the caption. Mr. Weasley was wearing worn down robes and looked nervous while photograph Moody endlessly searched the room for unseen attackers.

Ron slammed down the paper and turned on Malfoy, standing to confront him. “What, you’re mad that my dad actually helps people? Unlike your father I suppose, he just gets others fired or innocent animals executed. Has he been enjoying his holiday Malfoy? I wonder how many muggles he’s terrorized this week.” 

“My father is a respectable man!” Malfoy cried out, slightly pink in the face. 

“Oh really? I wonder how your mother puts up with him, always leaving to get together with his old buddies. Or maybe she doesn’t care. You know, at least my parents married because they love each other, not for blood. Come on guys, let’s leave. I’m not hungry anymore.” Ron turned to stride out of the hall and Harry and Hermione quickly stood to follow.

Malfoy was shaking with rage but instead of responding to Ron’s comment he drew his wand with lightning quick efficiency and made a slashing motion that Harry thought he had seen detailed in one of last year’s Defense classes. But Malfoy didn’t get to finish the spell as Moody was suddenly there, waving his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy’s form twisted and shrunk until he was completely transfigured into a small bug. A cockroach. Harry had a quick flashback to Hermione calling him an evil little cockroach and grinned at the bug. Then Moody swiftly transformed Malfoy back, slightly dazed looking and hair ruffled. “Don’t attack enemies when their back is turned boy! If you want to have a schoolyard spat at least do it with dignity. Save cheap tactics for a real duel Mr. Malfoy.”

Pale, Malfoy quickly nodded and fled, Moody calling after him, “Detention for the rest of the week for fighting!” Then Moody turned back to Harry, his blue eye unnervingly fixated on him. “Always expect danger Potter. Constant vigilance!”

Harry flinched at the sudden increase in volume and Moody turned again and limped out of the hall. Students were gazing in open wonder at the old auror and Ron’s smile seemed to stretch across his whole face. “A cockroach!” He kept repeating under his breath.

With their first Defense class the next morning, Harry sincerely hoped that constant vigilance wouldn’t be needed during class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m posting this one a bit late in the day. I had a game (and lost it, rip) and didn’t get home until recently. I also had to get caught up on some homework and answering replies to my tumblr. Oh yeah- I have a tumblr but I don’t actually use the one under the same username as ao3. So if you want to internet stalk me you won’t find much.  
> Hmm, minor plot divergences continue. Where am I going with this? I’m not sure, but there is indeed a destination according to my notes.  
> After October updates may slow down because I’m getting behind on chapters. Or maybe they’ll stay the same if I can do okay in NaNoWriMo. We’ll see! Until next Saturday!


	8. Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Harry’s first class with Professor Moody. But can he handle learning about the way his parents died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka I make the first DADA class more responsible and give Neville some screen time.

After the demonstration of skill the previous night, every fourth year was impatiently awaiting their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Snape seemed to take this excitement as a personal insult and was worse than usual. Poor Neville had managed to melt his sixth cauldron and was assigned detention, dismembering toads, which he returned from late and then promptly vomited into the toilet. 

Unfortunately, or happily in Harry’s opinion, there was one class left before Moody’s. Ancient Runes, his favorite subject.

Opening the familiar door to the Study of Ancient Runes classroom, Harry paused to observe his classmates. As typical of the partially theoretical extra classes there was a mix of students from each house. Hermione, who had Arithmancy at the time, was not in his class. He quickly made his decision and headed to the same seat he had the previous year, next to Padma, the Ravenclaw Patil twin who Harry much preferred to her Gryffindor counterpart.

“Hey Padma, partners again?”

The pretty Ravenclaw girl looked up from her notes scribbled in royal blue ink. She smiled at Harry and gestured at the empty seat, “Of course. I was hoping we’d be together again. I wonder if we’ll get more practical lesson in runes this year. I think we will, because this should be when we can start recreating some more difficult circles. Professor Babbling also hinted at making our own simple ones.”

Harry grinned, “Excellent. You know I visited Stonehenge over the summer. It’s just as impressive as the books described.”

Padma’s jaw dropped. Stonehenge, while famous, was not regularly frequented by witches and wizards because of the muggle crowds. “Lucky! I just went to India to visit extended family and they’re always so boring. Is it true that the old magic at Stonehenge is so strong you can feel it?”

“Well, the magic is definitely strong. I could definitely taste it but that’s not unusual. Ron and Hermione though, I think they could feel it too and they aren’t like us.” Padma and Harry were part of the small percentage of the wizarding world that could sense magic. For Harry it manifested as a tangy taste in his mouth and Padma heard strong magic as faint music.

“Okay, next time you’re going to have to take me. All of those ancient and unknown runes! The symphony of magic!”

“Hello class.” Harry and Padma quickly looked up as Professor Babbling entered the room wearing her typical style of dark purple robes that had runes stitched across the hem. “Welcome to year two of the Study of Ancient Runes. You may have heard some rumors about what we’ll be doing this year and I will now clarify them for you. You will continue to study more advanced runes of various civilizations. You will replicate more complicated circles. You will study how circle chains interact with each other. And yes, you will create your own basic rune circles.”

Some students let out a cheer or groan and Harry eagerly pulled out a piece of parchment to begin taking notes. Professor Babbling smiled at them all and began to write on the chalkboard. “While I prepare your materials, here is a bit of a rune riddle for you to solve. Let’s see if you all managed to keep your skills over the summer.”

There were four lines of runes on the chalkboard. Studying them intensely Harry quickly identified them as standard modern runes. The way the runes overlapped in pairs or trios before a single rune indicated an equation or solution or story. The end rune was also just ‘question’ which implied it was a riddle rather than the other options. Translating the runes rapidly from memory, Harry barely ever needed to check the rune dictionaries anymore, the sentences quickly unraveled themselves. Writing it down, the meaning became clear. He organized it by rune definition and lines determining how closely overlapped the runes were.

(Bravery, success in battle)—(Conquer)-(Fear) (Question)

(Home)-(Truth, justice)-(Work)(Question)

(Searching, learning)-(Hidden truth, secret knowledge, discovery)(Question)

(Desire)—(Seek)-(Obtain) (Question)

“Has anybody solved it yet?” Professor Babbling was looking around the room, a faint smile on her face as her students struggled. One Ravenclaw was muttering about getting enough riddles from getting into his common room. Finally, it clicked. Harry jotted down his answers and raised his hand.

Professor Babbling strode over and read the four words that he had written. She clapped her hands, “Very well done Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. Please continue to try to solve this on your own time as we will now be getting into the real classwork.”

-

After the peacefully competitive atmosphere of Ancient Runes, entering Defense was like whiplash. There were new diagrams up on the walls, showcasing wand movements and instructions on how to see through disillusionment charms or throw off compulsions. There were several instruments of dark magic detection set on Professor Moody’s desk. The man himself was standing at the front of the classroom, looking as though he’d rather be anywhere else in the world, preferably catching dark wizards.

“Take a seat. Good. Now, I’m not here because I want to teach naive children. No, I’m here because Dumbledore asked a favor of me and I’ll be gone by next year. So don’t call me ‘Professor Moody’, you can either call me Moody or sir, your choice. You may have gotten off easy with some of your previous teachers but not with me! You are horribly behind in several areas of Defense Against the Dark Arts, though adequately knowledgeable in dark creatures and at least have some understanding of the most basic dark spells. But I will be going beyond basics.”

Professor Moody then wheeled around suddenly to shout, “I’d appreciate it if you paid attention in class Ms. Brown!”

Lavender jumped and put away the divination horoscope she had discreetly been completing under her desk. Apparently the creepy blue eye could see through objects, or Moody was very good at guessing.

“What I will be teaching you could very well save your life someday. So pay attention. The Ministry says that fourteen year olds shouldn’t see dark curses. I agree, they shouldn’t, but they will because that’s the world we live in. Dumbledore seems to think highly of you, believes you have the nerves to deal with it. So your first time seeing dark magic will be in this classroom, in a nice controlled setting where you aren’t in any real danger. Now tell me, who knows something about the three Unforgivable Curses?”

Silence. Nervous glances. A few students raised tentative hands. Ron and Hermione’s were up, as well as some others. Almost every Slytherin hand was down and they were all staring uncomfortably at their desks, avoiding eye contact.

“Yes. Weasley is it? Your dad’s a good man, gotten me out of some tight spots, he has. Go on then.”

“Well, he mentioned one. The imperius curse, or something?” Ron seemed unsure of himself in the face of a man he admired.

“Very good. Yes, your father would know all about that one. Tricky curse, that one is. Always causes the Ministry a whole lot of trouble during war time. It allows complete control over the victim. Imperio.”

Moody had fished out a small spider and put it in his palm to show the class. Ron recoiled slightly at the sight of it. Second year had only increased his fear of spiders. The spider began to swing back and forth on a web, then started to dance. The Gryffindor students laughed. The Slytherins stayed quiet and watched as the spider spun around and around. Malfoy had turned away completely, staring out a window. Harry wondered what it must be like, completely under someone else’s control and unable to stop yourself from doing their bidding.

“So you think it’s funny?” The class silenced itself at Moody’s serious tone. “Sure it seems good fun when a spider dances, but what about a person? What about when some dark witch or wizard casts it and suddenly the person is just a puppet? I could make this spider throw itself out the window, drown itself, go down your throats.

“There were many people under the imperious curse. Real problem for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being controlled and who just wanted an excuse when their side lost.” Moody fixed one eye on Malfoy. “The imperius can be resisted, which I will be teaching you. It is difficult, it takes a strong will and determination of the mind. It’s not possible for everyone and it is better to just avoid the curse. Constant vigilance!”

Everyone jumped. “Another Unforgivable? Anyone?”

Hermione’s hand once again went up, far more timidly than usual. Malfoy’s hand was also up, still and resolute, his body was turned away from the Gryffindors. And to Harry’s surprise, Neville, who generally only contributed willingly in Herbology, was pale and had his hand raised.

Moody looked at the three of them and peered at Neville. He nodded to the boy and Neville stuttered out, “There’s- there’s also the- the cruciatus curse.”

“Your name’s Longbottom?” Moody’s voice was not quite soft or gentle, but it was less gruff as he stared down at the miserable looking boy. Neville nodded and Moody said no more, instead addressing the class.

“The cruciatus curse is a pain curse, a torture curse. It is horrible to watch and I offer you a chance now to leave the classroom while I cast it. I encourage you to stay as you may have to one day see it, but as you are fourteen or fifteen, you may wait in the hall.” Students traded glances and Parvati Patil exited the room, followed by Lavender Brown. Neville did not follow. Two Slytherins left as well but everyone else remained.

“Now then, the cruciatus will require a bigger target for you to see. Engorgio. If you feel the need, please exit the room. Do not stay if you are going to throw up.” Moody have one last warning, looking at a green Neville.

“Crucio.”

The spider immediately curled up into a ball, legs twitching and rolling around. It jerked around, writhing from invisible torture. It was horrible, gruesome and terrifying. Hermione stood suddenly and rushed out of the room, door slamming behind her. Dean Thomas covered his mouth with his hand turned his face to bury it in Seamus’s shoulder instead. Neville’s foot bobbed up and down and he was gripping the fabric of his robes in clenched fists, his breathing was getting more rapid and shallow. Finally, finally, Moody ended the curse.

“Someone open the door.” Blaise Zabini stood on shaky legs and let in the crowd outside the door. The rest of the class entered the room and took their seats, nervously glancing at their silent classmates. “You don’t need physical weapons when you have magic. Torture is easy when you can simply cast the cruciatus curse. The side effects are varied and can be permanent and incredibly severe depending on how long the curse is held... The cruciatus was also once a very popular spell.”

“Now. One last Unforgivable Curse. Does anyone know it?”

Hermione’s hand snaked back into the air and she gave Harry a nervous look. There was a sick feeling in his stomach. Surprisingly, it was not Hermione who got to answer the question. Theodore Nott’s hand was straight up, perfect posture and a carefully blank face. “The last curse is the killing curse, avada kedavra.”

“Yes, Mr. Nott, the killing curse. Instant, painless death. It shuts down all of your organs and you simply cease to live, a completely untraceable death.” Moody picked up the spider again, “Avada kedavra.”

Harry’s hands tightened beneath the desk as there was a bright green flash of light. The same light that had haunted his dreams for his whole life. The spider curled up, dead. But all Harry saw was the bodies of his parents, the young couple from his photos and a few hours in front of a mirror full of desire, consumed by green light and collapsing to the floor. That was how his parents had died, demonstrated right in front of him. Simply alive and then not. No defense possible.

“There is no countercurse, no blocking it with a shield charm. If you’re lucky you can summon an object fast enough to block it but that’s almost impossible. There has only been one survivor.” Everybody’s eyes shifted to Harry and he sunk lower in his seat. Why did that have to be his legacy? Surviving an unsurvivable curse while his parents could not?

“The curse requires a lot of power, emotion, and true intent. You lot would barely scratch me if you attempted it. That’s not what I’m here to teach you though. You just have to understand the worst situation. Constant vigilance! Now, use of any one of these spells is a lifetime in Azkaban, with the exception of a few highly trained healers who are allowed use of the imperius and avada in very specific circumstances. Now, let’s take some notes.”

Moody’s lecture was interesting at least. “Many claim that the avada is the worst of the three. I would disagree. Each are awful, terrible spells. But one is not worse than the others. The imperius takes away control, you are simply a puppet to be controlled. You are only barely aware but when it ends you regain full memories. You can be forced to torture, to murder, to commit unspeakable acts. The cruciatus causes unimaginable pain, and even a short amount of time under it can have permanent damage done to your body. Longer periods of time can lead to mental problems that are not reversible. Magic often cannot go against magic, dark magic in particular is notoriously impossible to heal. The avada kedavra causes instant death, no block or chance to survive.

“There is emotion and intent behind each spell. The imperius needs a stronger will than the victim and a true need or desire for the victim to do your bidding. The cruciatus requires pure hatred and a want to cause pain, in old times it was also referred to as the revenge spell as if you truly wronged someone, the cruciatus curse was often used as a punishment by the wronged family. The avada kedavra needs true killing intent, no room for questioning or indecision.”

Moody continued to talk until class ended. Everybody stood, shaken and filled with new respect for their teacher. Harry made for the door when Moody called his name. “Potter, Longbottom! Stay back, will you.”

Neville and Harry shared a nervous look. Ron and Hermione’s shrugged and gave him regretful glances before abandoning him for study hall. Harry set his bag back down on a desk.

“Sit down,” Moody sat down at one of the desks. Harry and Neville nervously sat at the desk next to it. “It’s alright sonny,” He addressed Neville who was staring distantly at empty space. “Let’s have some tea.”

A teapot arrived with a swish of Moody’s wand and began to pour out into three teacups. Moody’s magical eye then turned to Harry. “All right, Potter?”

“Yes, sir.” He said it almost defiantly, as if asking why he wouldn’t be okay.

“It’s alright to not be alright,” Moody growled out, sipping his tea. “You’ve both witnessed something today that has emotional significance to you. Watching the fate of your parents is not easy. You’ve both been through a great deal and it’s better to talk about it to someone who can understand. All aurors have mandatory sessions with mind healers, it’s part of the job. So, talk.”

Neville did not seem to be ready to talk so Harry took the lead. “I guess it was hard, seeing exactly how they died. What didn’t kill me. Why I’m famous. I hate that I’m famous because I didn’t die.”

“An understandable stance. And you, Longbottom?”

“I- I’ve never seen- seen how it happened. I guess I’ve, I’ve imagined it. But, it’s different, seeing it, knowing that’s what happened to them. You knew them, right?” Had his parents been put under the cruciatus?

Moody nodded, “I did know them. Fine aurors, and your dad was on his way to becoming a full hit wizard. Which is why I recognize that wand you’ve got. You live with your grandmother? Met her once, bit pushy. Tell her I told you to get a new wand. That one won’t work for you.”

“But, but it’s my dad’s!” Neville gripped his wand, which did look worn down upon closer inspection.

“Exactly. It’s not yours, not compatible. Come back on Saturday around noon and we’ll talk again. For now, Professor Sprout informed me that you’re proficient in Herbology, take this book. Maybe it will help you in my class.” Moody stood and pulled a thick book off a shelf and handed it to Neville. It seemed to be a book on some of the dark properties of plants and the more vicious ones.

“Thank you, sir.” Still looking terrified at the prospect of meeting with Moody more, Neville rushed out with the book.

“Now, Potter. I’ve heard quite a bit about your adventures these past couple years. Fighting off a wraith, killing a basilisk, freeing an innocent man. You’ve got the makings of an auror you know, not afraid of doing what’s right at risk to yourself. That’s not always a good thing. You’re not an auror yet so you should leave dangerous situations to the adults. Good work, and I hope you don’t need to do any more of it.”

Perhaps if the adults listened when Harry warned them, or were half as good at solving mysteries as Hermione, or happened to actually be there when conflict found Harry that would work. Maybe this year would be different with an actual auror at Hogwarts. “I hope so too. Thank you sir.”

“Alright Potter. You can go now, I’ve got to go find where Snape has been lurking anyway. Constant vigilance!” Moody thumped his clawed wooden leg and the floor, making Harry jump once again. He took vicious glee from imagining Moody following Snape around the school and set off to lunch happily. And if his smile stayed because Cedric had liked his birthday gift? Well, that was between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, on Wednesday: Soeey I posted this chapter late in the day!  
> Me, on Saturday 55 minutes before midnight, getting ready to wake up at six: Time is a lie and I forgot that I have to update  
> I am So Tired.  
> Edit: Forgot to ask if anybody solved the rune riddle. Ideas? (It’s probably pretty easy)


	9. Puppetmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperius lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t remember to stay I wouldn’t update on Wednesday! Updates are going to be Saturdays only for a bit but will hopefully be back to normal soon.

Revealing Moody’s advice to Stan and Ernie had them agreeing full heartedly. Harry should try to relax and talk about the stress he had been put through. Ernie even praised Moody for his plans of teaching resistance to the imperius. His extreme grudge against controlling or influencing magic still worried Harry. The ring that he had been gifted last Christmas that warded against minor persuasion charms would probably end up being useful though.

Sirius also seemed to worship Moody. His letter that morning sung Moody’s praises.

_Moody is one of the most successful aurors ever and it is an honor to be taught by him. One of my cousins was actually his trainee, and I’m jealous. He has an impressive knowledge of curses and battle tactics and can take down any dark wizard_.

After several paragraphs of the same content, Sirius moved on.

_You should enjoy your fourth year since it’s the last one before OWLs- Remus’s letter will probably bother you about those- and especially enjoy the tournament. Ask that younger Gryffindor you talked about to get pictures of the task for us. Colin Creevey? I’d love to see what the champions face!_

Sirius’s prediction of Remus advising Harry to enjoy his last year without exams was correct. Though Harry noticed that the owl also dropped off a package of notes to Sam at the Ravenclaw table.

At the head table Snape was leaned as far away from Moody as he could without it being too obvious. Moody was grinning viciously, enhanced by the scars marring his face, and watching as Snape avoided eye contact. His blue eye kept flicking down to Snape’s arm and back to his face again.

After the excitement of the previous Defense class everybody was looking forward to the next one. Moody had promised a practical lesson that day and Harry wasn’t sure if he should be excited or not. Eventually Moody rose from the table and left to prepare for that day’s classes, casting glances behind him with his fake eye. The other fourth years in his class all began to rise and gradually left the Great Hall.

Ron, eager to see what other ‘cool’ thing Moody would show them, pulled Harry and Hermione after him. The entire walk to the Defense classroom a small knot of dread appeared in Harry’s stomach, Moody was an excellent teacher but the thought of returning to the classroom made him feel a bit sick. Entering the classroom, Moody once again stood in front of a blackboard, examining the students arriving in small groups.

“Today,” He began once everyone had found a seat, “I will be teaching you about the imperius curse, and how to resist it.”

The Gryffindor students near Harry murmured to each other, all excited at the prospect of throwing off mind control. After the previous class he had heard several of them declare Moody’s class fascinating and were in awe of him. Some of them didn’t seem to grasp that those three spells were truly horrible, not a classroom party trick to amaze students on the first day.

“The imperius curse allows the caster complete control. The subject must do what the caster wills, even surpassing their normal physical abilities or talent levels. They may drift in and out of awareness, be completely aware but unable to do anything, or completely unaware until the spell ends.

“There is a correlation between mental strength and the ability to throw off the curse. The stronger your will and mind, the easier it is to resist your mind being overtaken. Some people who have been through lots of danger or threat to their safety in recent times may find it easier to throw off because the curse will feel peaceful and their minds are still stuck on the sense of danger.”

Moody was writing down notes on the blackboard in a messy scrawl with lots of arrows. Harry hastened to write it all down, knowing there would most likely be some kind of test.

“Now, I’m going to cast the spell on each of you. Only if you consent of course. I will have each student go through a set of movements to demonstrate my full control. If anybody can resist it will be easy to tell as their movements may become jerky or they could pause in the middle of doing something. I doubt any of you will be able to fully throw it off but at least some of you might be able to waver, even if for just a moment. Now, form a line in front of the desks and I will demonstrate what I will be making you do.”

Everyone rose and created a line while Moody pulled out his wand. He then began a furious dance of basic, non offensive spells while twisting in certain ways. It was amazing to watch the grizzled auror move so swiftly and cast spells with such precision. Harry thought he even saw Ron drooling a bit as Moody ended in a perfect dueling stance.

“Questions? No? Good. There is no time for questions on a battlefield. Unless you have a good reason for not being out under my control, stay put. I will be going in order. That means you’re up, Mr. Finnigan.”

Seamus strode into the center of the open space, looking only a little nervous as Moody imperiused him. Seamus’s stance instantly relaxed, becoming more confident and less tense. He gripped his wand and began to move in the same complex set of motions that Moody had shown them, performing spins and twists that certainty would have been impossible if Seamus were in control of his body.

As Seamus finished the motions and Moody released the spell he broke out into a grin, “Cool! I’d never be able to do that on my own!”

He rejoined the line and whispered to Dean, who then stepped forward. And so it went. Each student would go through the set, occasionally wavering as their minds recognized what was happening, but none broke through for more than a split second. And then it was Harry’s turn.

He stood in the center of the classroom, facing away from Moody and his classmates but hyper aware of their eyes on his back. He heard the incantation but then his thoughts slowed to a crawl. It was if his mind were floating, worries and fears just gently left his head. There was a vague sense of happiness and nothing else. It felt unbelievably weir- good. Shouldn’t he be wary? Defense was never safe. No, he’s fine.

‘Begin the auror level two move set... Go through and do not stop... Do not stop until it is completed’ Moody’s voice echoed through his empty brain. Yes, that was a great idea. He should do the move set. This felt so wonderful, no worries at all about school- school. The lesson on Unforgivables. The happy feeling swelled up inside Harry as his legs started to move into proper position. This was wrong! So wrong! He should be thinking about his classes and the upcoming tournament and his friends and-

There was a sharp pain as Harry’s legs twisted around but his body didn’t follow. He tripped and would have hit face right on the floor if he hasn’t caught himself. The floaty, happy feeling had dissipated and he was left with just slight pain and all of his worries.

“That’s it! Potter got it! You could see how his eyes were still moving slightly and his movements were too slow, only part of him was responding. And then he broke it! Good job, once everyone goes we’ll work on you again.” Moody was smiling at Harry, or perhaps not, it was hard to tell through the scars.

Harry shakily returned to the line and got some pats on the back. Theodore Nott was eyeing him and in a rare show of emotions, looked nervous and considering. When Harry met his eyes Nott didn’t look away for another second.

“How’d you do that? It was so cool!” Ron, who had only managed a second of awareness, whispered to him.

“Not sure, it just felt weird and then when I got the orders I started thinking about all of the other things I have to do.” The sensation of being completely safe and happy was just too foreign. He barely even felt that safe at the Crash House, he was always worried about everything.

“Granger! You’re next!”

Hermione paled slightly as she stepped forward. She paused for a second before starting the movements and then again in the middle took an odd break. Moody considered her before finally barking out, “Questioning the world around you can also prove effective when put under the curse. Next! Imperius!”

Soon, every Gryffindor had gone. The Slytherins as a whole looked uneasy. Pansy Parkinson was the first up and she went through the motions completely unresistant. Next was Tracey Davis, who had a split second of recognition in her eyes but nothing else. Blaise Zabini, like Harry, almost completely resisted the curse. When he stepped back into line he and Nott whispered back and forth. “I’d prefer not to go, sir,” Nott eventually drawled out.

“Fine, Malfoy then?”

Malfoy managed a second of freedom similar to Ron but otherwise stayed compliant. Crabbe and Goyle went without any resistance at all to no one’s surprise. The last of the girls went and then everyone had gone except Nott and Daphne Greengrass, who had also refused.

“Very impressive for a group of fourth years. Possibly from the stress of your past two years. Yes, very impressive.” Moody’s eye spun around, watching each student in turn. “Alright Potter, let’s have you try again. Then Zabini. Then anyone else who wants to. Come on up. Imperius.”

By the end of class, Harry’s muscles were aching from standing in the same ready position as he threw off the curse. He had managed to completely resist it, as had Zabini. Hermione and Ron could both manage some resistance to it and the rest of the class wasn’t as impressive. Walking out he definitely wasn’t expecting Nott to come talk to him as Malfoy practically bolted out of the room.

“Potter. A moment of your time? Privately, please.” Nott was flanked by Zabini and Greengrass but none of them wore threatening expressions.

Harry glanced nervously at his friends, Ron looked suspicious and Hermione curious. “Sure.” They pulled over to the side of the hall, Ron and Hermione still watching as they talked. “What did you want?”

“You managed to throw off the curse with barely any practice. I know how Blaise did it,” Nott nodded to Blaise who frowned slightly. “So I want to know how you did.” 

Why would he want to know? So he could try it, so he could tell people? Harry didn’t see any harm that could come from telling him. “It’s because the curse makes you feel relaxed and happy. Generally I’m stressed. Especially because we don’t have a great record for Defense teachers and I was under the control of one.”

“Hm. So a mix of distrust and paranoia. Doable I suppose. Thank you Potter.”

“Er, no problem.” Harry watched as the trio of Slytherins walked away, quietly talking to each other. Zabini gently brushed his hand against Nott’s, who looked to be deep in thought.

Ron bumped into Harry’s shoulder, “So what did the snakes want? Did they bother you?”

“No, they just wanted to know how I threw off the imperius.”

Hermione frowned, “What did they need to know that for? Blaise threw it off as well.”

“Apparently we had different methods or something. But who knows with them, Slytherins are sneaky after all.”

“More like slimy liars.”

Harry thought of Ernie, the kindly old man who distrusted any authority and refused to marry and continue the family line and Sophia, the terrifyingly intelligent woman who waited on tables and was fiercely protective of Harry. “Hey. They’re not all bad.”

Ron started in open mouthed disbelief. “Mate. Think about Malfoy, and Malfoy senior who tried to get Buckbeak executed. They’re horrible.”

“Yeah, but that’s just the two of them. And yeah, some of the others are kind of awful but not all of them. I mean, have you ever talked with Nott other than asking him to pass some of the latest skrewt food?” The three Slytherins Harry had talked to were notoriously quiet and private, keeping to themselves for projects and meals.

The argument continued throughout the next class and all the way to lunch. It finally ended when Hermione slammed down a box on the table. “Here. I’ve finished while you two were bickering.”

“What is that?” Harry started curiously at the black box.

“Badges,” Hermione stated proudly, pulling out several silver and black badges. Each black badge had the letters H.E.L.P.S. on it in silver. 

Beneath it in silver letters it proclaimed, “House Elf Legal Protection Society? What’s this?” Ron examined a badge.

“Well. At first I thought I thought the concept of house elves was horrible, still do actually, but I talked to them some more last year after we found the kitchens and they explained more. So instead of trying to get them freedom, which they don’t want, I’ll be trying to get them legal protection from the Ministry. Other goals include getting an elf representative on the board for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and random check ins on families that are known to be abusive to their elves. So, what do you think?” Hermione said this all in just a few breaths, talking very rapidly with a growing smile.

“So, legal protection how? And from what?”

“Protection from abusive masters. I want it to be illegal to punish your house elf or force them to punish themselves. It’s just not right! Ideally any abused house elf could go to their representative and report any abuse and find a new family. The master would get fined and if they got a new elf they would have regular check ins on the elf.”

Harry imagined Dobby being able to report the Malfoys to the Ministry. “Wow, that actually sounds pretty good.” 

“Hey, everybody!” Harry looked up to see Colin rushing towards the Gryffindor table, pointing to a new sign. Several other students around the hall had also looked up. “The other schools will arrive on the 30th! And names are chosen on Halloween!”

Everybody began talking all at once. One small Hufflepuff girl exclaimed to her friend, “I’ll go tell Cedric! He’s entering!”

Ron scoffed at this, “That idiot? What’s he joining for?” Harry scowled at Ron as he was turned away.

“Well,” Hermione began, “He’s a very talented student and a prefect so he might stand a chance. You just don’t like him because he beat Harry in Quidditch.”

Ron rolled his eyes, “And you’re just saying that because you think he’s handsome.”

Hermione sputtered out some defense and Ron pointed out Lockhart. Meanwhile Harry contemplated Cedric. Yes, he was quite intelligent and good at magic as well as Quidditch. He just also happened to be handsome. But that didn’t mean anything! Harry also thought Cassius Warrington was handsome and he didn’t want  _him_ to be the Hogwarts champion. But thoughts of Cedric were soon lost in course expectations and stacks of homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I’m actually working on the Halloween chapter(s) right now!
> 
> I wanted SPEW to not just be a joke so I gave it a better acronym. Also, since Hermione has met with house elves and actually listened to what they want instead of just what she believes is right she is promoting their protection, not freedom. I still hate canon house elves but I tried to change mine.


	10. The Goblet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween, which means it’s time for Harry to get fucked over by the world once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!

On the 30th of October classes ended early and everyone crowded on the grounds to witness the other schools arrive. After several minutes of suspense and whispered speculation, a massive carriage drawn by flying horses touched down in front of them. The headmistress, who seemed to be as big as Hagrid, led her shivering students out. Around two dozen boys and girls dressed in silk stood on the lawn before being led inside.

As Durmstrang arrived by rising out of the Black Lake on a boat, Harry remembered Mr. Weasley talking about how wizards always show off to each other. It certainly seemed to be true as the headmaster kept famous seeker, Viktor Krum, in full view of everyone. As they filtered into the Great Hall Ron was practically vibrating.

“Damn! He sat with Malfoy! I’ll bet he sees right though him, probably has to deal with slimy bastards like him all the time.” Ron continued to grumble furiously but Malfoy barely even glanced at Krum. Instead he was looking quite distracted and was watching the staff table. Dumbledore had just given a short speech but two seats remained empty.

Harry shrugged, assuming they were for guests that hadn’t arrived yet, and turned to the odd assortment of food. There seemed to be several foreign dishes that he had never seen before. Ron was eyeing a shellfish stew in distrust.

Just then, a pretty girl with flowing blonde hair stopped in front of them. “Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?”

Ron’s face turned a shade of purple similar to Uncle Vernon’s when he was particularly angry and stared at the girl. The Beauxbatons girl was smiling at Ron still, awkwardly waiting for him to answer. Harry decided to save his friend, “Yeah, you can have it.”

She turned her gaze on Harry who noticed she had vividly blue eyes. “You ‘ave finished wiz it?”

Ron seemed to find words at this, “Yeah, it was great.”

The girl nodded and carefully picked up the dish to carry back to the Ravenclaw table. Ron started at her all the way until she sat down again as if he had never seen a girl before. Harry snorted at Ron’s breathlessness which seemed to bring Ron back to his senses.

“She’s a veela!” He whispered to Harry.

“No, she’s not.” Hermione curtly interrupted. “Not everyone is gaping at her. Besides, her nails weren’t sharp enough to be a veela.”

But many were gaping at her. As she walked several boys had turned to look at her. Harry glanced around and was, for some reason, pleased that Cedric was still engaged in conversation and not staring at the girl.

Ron continued to defend his theory while still watching the possibly-a-veela. Hermione kept refuting his observations and was getting increasingly annoyed. Harry ignored his friends’ bickering, far too used to it for it to be anything but annoying. Instead, he watched as Cedric let out a laugh. The older boy caught his eyes and smiled kindly at Harry. He then felt a little breathless like Ron had been. Wait.

“The moment has come,” Dumbledore announced. “The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. I will explain briefly before the casket is brought in.”

“The  _ what _ ?” Harry whispered to Hermione. She just shook her head in confusion.

“But first, let me introduce our guests. Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Internationals Cooperation.” Crouch stood to some polite applause. As Dumbledore introduced Ludo Bagman Harry examined the first man. He looked odd in wizards robes after only being seen in a suit. His face was pale and his eyes kept flickering around the hall, almost like Moody’s fake one. When Dumbledore stated that he would be on the panel of judges he licked his lips nervously and stopped looking around.

Filch then captured everyone’s attention by carrying out an ancient looking wooden chest encrusted with jewels. Dumbledore continued to explain how the tasks would test the champions and finally pulled out the Goblet of Fire. Harry shivered as it was revealed, the magic around it was so intensely powerful that his mouth was overwhelmed by the tangy taste of it. “Your impartial selector. Any entering students must write their name and school on a slip of paper and drop it into the goblet. This has to be done before dinner tomorrow night. The goblet will then put three names back out, those it has judged most worthy of representing their school.”

Dumbledore finished his speech by explaining the Age Line and the binding contract of champions. As everybody stood the twins laughed at their supposed luck. “An Age Line, that can be fooled by an Aging Potion! Hey, Harry, you’ll try to get in, won’t you?”

“Er, I’m not sure. I think I’ve done enough deadly things already.” The twins laughed and gave him double slaps on the back.

The Durmstrang students reached the doors at the same time as the Gryffindors. They all stopped to let the Durmstrang students through but Karkaroff stared at Harry. Other students had also stopped to stare at Harry and some were openly gaping. Harry pushed down the sick feeling in his stomach from all the eyes on him and focused on Karkaroff.

“Yes, Harry Potter happens to attend Hogwarts.” Moody, his savior, had appeared behind Harry. Karkaroff spun wildly to look at Moody, color draining from his face as he saw the ex-auror.

“You!”

Moody growled, “Yes, me. And unless you have something to say you’re blocking the exit.”

Karkaroff apparently didn’t have anything to say, and left swiftly.

-

The next day was a Saturday but Ron woke Harry up unusually early. Harry groaned and immediately downed a Wide Eye Potion. He had barely gotten any sleep between explaining the night’s events to Stan and being too excited to sleep. He was anticipating both the tournament and getting to see Remus and Sirius again. As it was Halloween, he would be going to the graveyard that night.

Apparently everybody else had had the same idea of getting up early. The Great Hall was practically filled and many people were standing in a circle around the Age Line, watching people enter names. The trio arrived just in time to watch Fred and George hop over the Age Line together, submit their names, and promptly grow beards to rival Dumbledore’s.

“Honestly, I told them it wouldn’t work. Do they really think that Dumbledore is stupid enough to not think of an Aging Potion?”

“Well Hermione, not everyone can be as brilliant as you are,” Ron said offhandedly. Hermione blushed furiously while Ron peered around people, hoping to catch a glimpse of Krum. “Hey, has anyone from Durmstrang put their names in?”

Ginny appeared out of nowhere behind them, “Yeah. They all went and did it early this morning. Oh, look! There goes Angelina!”

Angelina Johnson, excellent chaser and perpetual breaker of Lee Jordan’s heart, stepped over the Age Line. She dropped a paper into the Goblet of Fire and turned around with blinding grin on her face. Several people cheered and applauded as she stepped out of the circle. Harry joined the other Gryffindor Quidditch players, those who weren’t in the Hospital Wing getting beards removed, in slapping her on the back.

Some of the Gryffindors dispersed but the Hufflepuffs had gone quiet and started to whisper. Harry turned to look at who had captured their attention. Harry’s breath caught slightly. Cedric Diggory was clad in a slimmer robe that was quite in fashion and showed off his lean Seeker muscle. His expression was one of confidence, but not arrogance, and a charming smile had several girls cheering as he approached. Harry was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was wearing a stained shirt under an open robe and hadn’t even bothered to attempt flattening his hair.

Still, Cedric beamed upon seeing Harry, delightful dimples appearing, and called out a greeting. Harry said something back which might have been an acceptable hello. He suddenly felt uncomfortably hot in the face as Cedric brushed his hair out of his eyes. That veela girl really did have nothing on the self-assured way Cedric slipped his name into the goblet and easily accepted his cheering housemates.

“Well, that was a bit of a rush.” Cedric had escaped the friends who kept enthusiastically tracing the loop motion of the cheering charm in the air with their fingers. That was one wizard custom Harry would never get used to, it simply looked ridiculous.

“I’ll bet. If I was seventeen and actually wanted to enter I’d do it at night so nobody would know.”

“I kind of wish I’d done that. But all of my friends and housemates wanted it to be shown off that we had entered a potential champion. Now the problem is I can’t wait for tonight.” Cedric did look a bit nervous, biting his lip slightly when he finished talking.

Harry debated with himself for a moment. He only had one assignment left to do and it could easily be completed on Sunday. “Do you want to go flying with me? I mean, it’s a great day for it and it’s good stress relief.”

Cedric brightened immediately, “That would be great! Meet at the pitch in fifteen minutes?”

“Maybe twenty, getting to Gryffindor tower requires a lot of stairs.”

The two boys laughed and then Cedric exited the Great Hall. Harry turned to his friends who were watching with amused expressions. “Sorry guys, I guess I have plans now.”

They just laughed at him and Harry took off. He dashed up the main staircase and ducked into a secret passageway on the fourth floor that took him to the sixth. From there he just climbed the stairs which thankfully remained in the fastest positions to access Gryffindor tower. Harry panted out the password and quickly changed into robes more suited to flying and retrieved his Firebolt. It was tempting to ride it down the staircases instead of walking but that was banned. Though that small fact hadn’t stopped his dad from doing it apparently, as it was mentioned on three separate occasions in his old journal.

The sky was clear and there was a slight breeze, perfect Quidditch conditions. As Harry stepped onto the pitch he saw that Cedric was already hovering a few feet above the ground, eyes closed as the wind ruffled his hair. Harry smiled and climbed onto the Firebolt, he could practically feel it’s excitement to be in the air once more.

Harry maneuvered himself to be hovering next to Cedric, who’s eyes had opened. “How many of your clothes are Hufflepuff themed?”

Cedric snorted before replying, “A fair chunk. Most of them used to be normal clothes but my mum taught me how to embroider and I really enjoy it so I change most of my clothes. Sadly I’m not the most creative so they usually end up related to Hufflepuff or Quidditch.” On closer inspection, the yellow outline of a badger on Cedric’s back was hand stitched on.

“That’s cool.” Harry led the ascent towards the sky, “I don’t know how to do anything like that. Well, I guess I can garden pretty well. And cook.” Gardening was alright, he enjoyed it when he got to grow something exceptionally well, which played a part in his good Herbology grades. Cooking was less of a hobby and more of a forced task that he despised, despite his talent at it. But the thought of cooking for Cedric or his friends or family didn’t make his stomach curl like it did when he had to feed the Dursleys.

Harry and Cedric chatted for awhile as they dived and soared and even once did a broom switch. Talk eventually turned towards that night, which Cedric was looking forward to yet dreading and Harry was excited for.

“After the names are selected I have permission from McGonnagal to leave for the night. I’m going to see Sirius and Remus, er, Professor Lupin, and we’ll visit my-“ Harry then abruptly cut himself off. Perhaps discussing visiting his parent’s graves wasn’t the best idea.

Cedric smiled sympathetically, “Your parents’ graves? I bet that will be nice. My parents and I don’t celebrate the Day of the Veil but my grandparents do. I went once, it was cool being able to sense my great grandparents but I never met them so I haven’t gone again.”

Harry’s throat had decided he couldn’t talk any more so he just nodded. Soon after that they descended as the sky had started to darken. Harry was particularly eager to get to dinner as he had not eaten lunch and only had a small breakfast, not that he couldn’t go longer with less, but he enjoyed having reliable food and skipping a meal made him anxious. The last time he had missed a meal he had arrived at lunch early and fidgeted the entire time he waited for food. When it finally arrived he had stuffed himself full and nearly vomited.

Thankfully, the feast was already set out and just a few minutes after Harry and Cedric sat, Harry wishing him luck first, they were allowed to eat. The food sat uneasily in his stomach as he awaited the drawing of the champions. He was worried for Cedric and Halloween always made him feel sick and something always went wrong and maybe he would-

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. “You alright mate? You started breathing kind of quick.”

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m, I’m fine. Just worried. You know, Halloween. It’s never good for me.”

“That’s true. At least there shouldn’t be a troll this year.” Ron’s words calmed Harry slightly. He had already faced certain death, a mountain troll, a basilisk, and a supposed mass murderer on Halloween. He could deal with some names being called and visiting his godfather and Remus.

The lights dimmed. The Goblet of Fire flared and a piece of paper shot out. “Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons.”

Another. “Viktor Krum of Durmstrang.” Ron squeaked beside Harry and he hid his laugh.

“And the Hogwarts champion is,” Harry held his breath, “Cedric Diggory!” The hall exploded with noise. Every Hufflepuff was yelling and cheering as loud as they could and many others were as well. Cedric looked stunned as he was guided away to a back room, catching Harry’s eyes first and flashing a thumbs up, which Harry returned.

It was fine. Harry could go back to his dorm and relax before heading to the Potter Manor’s graveyard. But there was a lot of unease in his stomach that would not settle. The Goblet of Fire flared once more and Harry thought he might throw up. This was wrong. So horribly wrong. Dumbledore caught the paper with a look of surprise and the hall was silent.

“Harry Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts as I was writing this:  
> Sorry Fleur, Harry only likes girls who are good at quidditch  
> Why was the GoF in a casket? *googles* Wait, they’re not just for dead people?  
> Oh god it is so obvious I’ve never been in relationship  
> Harry: It’s not anxiety if you’re RIGHT  
> *General screaming*  
> Okay, okay, moving on. NaNoWriMo is happening! I’m doing great (I’m AHEAD, I can’t believe it!) and in the first week I’ve already written almost four new chapters. Chapter length has increased a lot, from around 1-2k to 4ish so I’m sticking with just Saturday updates. Y’all will get some canon divergence, as a treat, in chapters 12 through 14.


	11. Champion of Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter name- Harry gets screwed over by Hogwarts. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is panicking for most of the chapter with symptoms that could be interpreted as the start of a panic attack, if that’s something you don’t want to read. Nothing particularly ‘graphic’ though.

There were hands pushing Harry up. He stumbled to his feet and walked mechanically towards the back room where the other champions had gone. He couldn’t even seem understand english as McGonagall frantically whispered something to him.

The back room held the three champions, who were gathered around the fireplace. Harry was very suddenly struck by just how much more experience they had. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were in their seventh year of school and even Cedric was in his sixth. Fleur looked up as he entered, “What is it? Do zey want us back in ze hall?”

Harry didn’t know how to respond, to tell her that he wasn’t bringing a message, he was supposed to compete against her. So he stood still and tried desperately not to run back out of the room. Cedric frowned at him and opened his mouth to speak, “Are you a-“

“Extraordinary!” Ludo Bagman burst into the room. “Lady and gentlemen, may I introduce, as unexpected as it is, the fourth champion!”

Harry very much wanted to disappear into the floor. Krum straightened up and examined Harry. Fleur pulled a face as if she smelled something particularly bad. Cedric was gaping in shock and horror. “Are you joking?”

“A joke? Oh, no! Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!” Bagman seemed absolutely thrilled and Harry’s opinion of him sunk even lower.

“But ‘e is too young. ‘E cannot compete.”

“Well... I did say it was extraordinary. And the Age Line was only imposed this year, and I don’t really think he can duck out now-“

“But I don’t want to compete!” Harry burst out. This was ridiculous.

Bagman didn’t seem to comprehend this as he continued, “You’ll just have to do the best you can.”

At that moment, several more people entered the room. Professor Dumbledore lead the group which consisted of Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Moody, and Snape. Immediately there was shouting and accusations being flung around. There were demands for extra champions, threats of leaving the tournament, and general disapproval of Harry’s existence. The last wasn’t particularly new but it was still annoying to be accused of something he didn’t do and have his protests spoken over.

Finally, after far too much shouting, Dumbledore calmly asked, “Harry. Tell me honestly, did you place your name in the Goblet of Fire?”

“No sir! Like I’ve been saying I-“ Snape scoffed as Harry protested.

“Did you have an older student do it for you? Perhaps you found a way around the Age Line?” Dumbledore kept talking rapidly, voice still calm but with a stressed undertone.

Harry just wanted to sit down. Everybody was staring at him, waiting for an answer they wouldn’t listen to, thinking he was just a spoiled brat who wanted more fame. His face felt hot and his legs shook a bit. Couldn’t he just sit down? “No. I didn’t ask anyone to put my name in, I didn’t put my name in, and I don’t want to compete!”

“Oh really Potter? Or did you perhaps put your name in, hoping for more glory, and get cold feet when your name was called?” Snape sneered down at him but Harry couldn’t focus on his face.

“Really Severus, look at the boy! He’s obviously terrified,” McGonagall protested.

Harry swallowed thickly, throat dry as voices continued to rise. He couldn’t speak anymore, his tongue was like lead in his mouth and every instinct screamed at him that loud voices required meek silence. Then, there was something warm in his hand. It was a hand. How curious. Cedric squeezed Harry’s hand but Harry couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Well,” Bagman looked a bit put out by all the shouting, “Barty? You know the rule book front to back, cover to cover, what’s it say?”

Mr. Crouch dabbed at his sweaty brow with a peacock embroidered handkerchief before answering. “Well, once a name is chosen by the Goblet of Fire a magical contract is formed between the champion and the tournament. I’m sorry to say that Mr. Potter must compete.”

“How convenient,” Moody finally spoke. Karkaroff and Snape visibly flinched and even Mr. Crouch took a half step back as the grizzled auror walked forward.

“Convenient? I am afraid I don’t understand ‘ow zis is convenient.” Madame Maxime glowered down at him.

“A dangerous tournament meant for older students with far more experience than Potter? It’s a death trap. I say, let him go to each task and immediately forfeit.”

“He can’t! It goes against the rules.” Mr. Crouch’s grip on his handkerchief tightened. “As much as I would like there to be only three champions, each contestant must make a genuine attempt at the tasks. Or else, well, the punishment for breaking any part of the contract is, ah, being immediately set on fire by the Goblet until the mistake is rectified. A bit gruesome and medieval, but, the whole tournament is rather gruesome itself.”

Harry finally found his voice, “I could be set on  _ fire _ ?”

“Well, it won’t come to that of course.” Mr. Crouch hastily rectified.

Harry really needed to sit down because everything was going too fast, and voices were too loud, and he could be  _ set on fire. _ He was grateful for Cedric’s hand in his own, grounding him. Oh- he would have to compete against Cedric as well. What if he didn’t believe him? Thought he was just trying to steal the title of champion from him?

“As no solution had been presented, I may as well give the task instructions.” Nobody protested Mr. Crouch’s announcement, though almost everyone looked livid. He stepped forward out of the shadows and into the firelight, revealing an ill looking face, dark shadows under his eyes and pale skin. “For the first task, each champion will be tested on their daring, their courage in the face of an unknown danger, very important skills for any witch or wizard. The task will take place on November twenty-fourth, you will be judged by the panel and watched by the student body.”

“And since this is supposed to be a test of your skills,” Ludo Bagman continued where Mr. Crouch had left off. “You cannot ask for or accept any help from your teachers. At the start of the task you are only permitted your wand. After the first task is completed you will receive information about the second.”

Mr. Crouch turned to Dumbledore, “I think that is all. If so, I’ll be going. Very busy in the Ministry now, and I can’t leave young Weasley in charge for long.”

“Can’t you stay for a drink, Barty?” Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling in that unnatural way they always did.

“Come on Barty, I’m staying!”

Mr. Crouch shook his head once more, “I simply have far too much to do. As do you, Ludo.”

“Professors?” Harry ignored the continued casual talk of the adults. How could Dumbledore be asking about a drink when he had just been entered in a tournament meant for older students? He wanted to scream,  _ look at me, listen to me, help me. _

“Let’s go Harry,” Cedric whispered. He tugged Harry’s hand and then they were out of the suffocating room. “Harry. Can you look at me?”

He tore his eyes away from the empty Great Hall bathed in flickering candlelight and decorated by the haunting smiles of the carved pumpkins. Green met gray and Harry loosened his grip on Cedric’s hand, realizing that he had been clutching it tightly. “Sorry. I-“

“Harry.” Cedric hadn’t let go of his hand, Harry found himself hoping that he wouldn’t. “It’s okay. You didn’t put your name in the Goblet, did you.”

It wasn’t a question. “I didn’t. I swear I didn’t. I don’t want this, I don’t want eternal glory or the money, I don’t-“

And then Harry was pulled into a tight hug and he lost his words. “I know. You’ve just got to find some way to stress me out, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” He let out a bitter laugh but felt better. “I should, I should be getting back to tower. God, everybody is going to be waiting.”

“Okay. But Harry, I believe you. And I’ll help you with the tournament, we can train together.”

“Thanks Cedric. Thank you, for believing me, for everything.”

Cedric’s hand finally left his and Harry felt a bit emptier inside. “Of course. Now, get going. You’ve still got a meeting tonight.”

A meeting? Harry almost asked when it hit him. It was still Halloween, Samhain, the Day of the Veil. He was meeting Remus and Sirius, was supposed to meet them an hour ago. “Shit.”

Then he was running. Up the stairs and down hallways until he finally reached the portrait hole. Stepping through he was hit with noise. People cheering, people glaring, music blaring and food being passed around. Expectant eyes everywhere. And Harry just couldn’t do it. He desperately wanted to grab the homemade candle he had made under Stan’s supervision and Remus’s careful instruction but he couldn’t go into that room. Instead, he turned tail and ran once more. He ran until he reached the gates of the school and then he disappeared with a hiss of “Potter Mansion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moody: This is obviously a way to try and kill Potter, why don’t you just have him forfeit?  
> Crouch and Bagman: If you don’t try your best, you’ll get burned alive! No loopholes!  
> Harry: Yo what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck can I leave now  
> I spoke too soon about NaNo. Ugh. Theoretically, I could catch up. But the words are not coming.  
> Next time! Sirius and Remus with some comfort, Ron not being an asshole, and Harry vs Draco!


	12. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween’s not over yet, and the day after will bring even more troubles for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry vs Draco, fight! Slight blood warning for second half, but barely worth mentioning in my opinion.

Potter Mansion was in much better condition than it had been a year ago. Harry had occasionally checked in on his properties but the sight of the old building with intact walls free of vines made him smile. But he didn’t linger, he headed straight around to the back. To the family cemetery.

Sirius and Remus were sitting together, shoulder to shoulder, leaning on the graves of James and Lily as they whispered back and forth. Remus looked up and his eyes widened, “Harry! We were getting worried! What happened?”

“I,” Harry tried to speak, to explain, but couldn’t bring himself to.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Remus strode closer, inspecting Harry’s more messy than usual hair that was just plain red and his trembling hands.

“The tournament. They called the names. Krum and Fleur and Cedric.”

Sirius made an understanding noise, “You’re worried about Cedric, then? Don’t be, Dumbledore and all of the Ministry folk were spending months making sure it would be safe. Heard Crouch himself was involved with making it go right.”

“No, not that. Cedric will do great. A fourth name got called.”

Sirius tilted his head in confusion, not yet used to the trouble magnet that was Harry’s existence. Remus on the other hand, stared in horror before blurting out, “And Dumbledore didn’t do anything? The Ministry didn’t do anything?” His voice lowered to a furious whisper, “No, of course they didn’t. Why they even allowed this at all I’ll never understand.”

“They said it was a magically binding contract,” Harry added helpfully.

Remus buried his head in his hands. “I don’t suppose you could just forfeit your tasks?”

“I’d be burned alive, so, no.”

“ _Shit_. ” Was his passionate response.

“Wait, what? Another name came out? And it was yours? How is that possible? Oh, did you sneak past the Age Line you clever little troublemaker?” Sirius then took another glance at Harry, who was bordering on tears and exhausted. “Or not. Any idea who could have done it?”

“Moody reckoned someone who wanted to get me killed, but I don’t think that narrows it down too much.”

“Actually, it might. It had to have been someone with access to the Goblet of Fire this past day and someone of age. Probably not a student since the Goblet is such a powerful magical object, someone from the Ministry or one of the other schools then. Likely with ties to the last war in some way.”

“Yes, but Moony, no matter how you love it, we can leave the analyzing for tomorrow.” Sirius gently tugged on Remus’s arm and the scarred man looked up.

“Of course. Let’s start. Harry, did you bring your candle?”

Harry thought of the vanilla and cinnamon candle that he had handcrafted to perfection for his parents, carefully wrapped up and still secure in his trunk. “No, I couldn’t go into the common room. Everybody was waiting for me and wanted to ask me things and I had to leave it behind.”

Tears stung his eyes, couldn’t he just have one nice Halloween? Sirius ruffled his hair, “That’s alright, we brought extras for just in case. Do you want to light the incense?”

Nodding, Harry carefully lit a small flame on the end of the incense stick. As soon as he set it down a pair of arms wrapped around him. “I’m sorry Harry, I know how much you were looking forward to giving them your own candle.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, simply breathing in the woody scent of the incense and the homey smell of Remus. After a long moment he opened his eyes again, “I was. But I can’t. At least I still get to be here.”

“Yes, at least we can be here together.” Remus released Harry, eyes flickering to the graves next to them. “They would be proud of you, you know. Brave and selfless and kind, the best of them and some of yourself as well.”

“I know that now. I still wish that I could remember, or that they were alive, that they could send me off to Hogwarts and write me letters.”

“Me too, Harry, me too.”

Sirius laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Well they’ll be here soon and I’m sure they wouldn’t want to see us moping around. Remember, they’re always with us. Probably judging us if I know Lily.”

Remus laughed, “Yes, she was always a bit judgemental. You’re right, let’s prepare. Tonight is a night of happiness, of good memories.”

Candles flickered from the graves of James and Lily, as well as Harry’s grandparents. The incense hung in the air, making the whole world taste of magic. Shadows flickered and danced but were not frightening, simply darkness putting on a show. In the distance an owl hooted and light from the moon shone down on the three.

Then the Veil lifted, and spirits passed through. Last year there had just been four spaces of magic that were human shaped. Now, after having more exposure to magic and training his ability, Harry could see the faint outline of his family in the air, hanging like an afterimage.

The figure with rumpled hair moved forward, crouching down to look Harry in the eye despite not having any of its own. It reached out what must have been a hand and ran it through Harry’s hair as if to make it stick up. The usual tangy taste of magic was joined by something sweet. “Hi dad. It’s nice to see you again. I- I miss you. Even if I don’t remember you I miss you and I wish you were here with me.”

The spirit of James Potter could not speak but somehow it managed to convey love and pride and sorrow. Then it stood and allowed Lily to take its place, going off to hug Sirius and Remus.

The sweet taste went away, replaced by something spicy. The spirit of his mother wrapped nonexistent arms around him, murmuring something in his ear that was too quiet for the living to understand. “I miss you too mum. Everyone says I look just like you, except your hair was never as messy as mine.”

The spirit patted his head in acknowledgment and Harry continued, “I’ve got things from dad that I love, but nobody has ever given me anything that was yours. These past couple years I kept looking for something to help me relate to dad and I got them, his journal, his cloak, the map. Now I want something that is yours, that’s not just your hair or eyes.”

Lily touched Harry’s hand and then pointed at Remus. “I should ask him for something? But he’s already lost so much of you, I don’t want to ask for more.”

Shaking its head, the figure pointed at Remus again and leaned down as if to kiss Harry’s forehead. The spicy taste was hot but not overwhelming and when Lily touched his skin it tingled like he had fallen asleep. Then the touch faded away.“I love you mum,” Harry whispered as the spirit drifted away.

His grandparents also visited him and a hoard of much fainter spirits drifted around. Sirius had shifted into his animagus form and was chasing after the spirit of his best friend. Remus was holding his hands out to touch Lily’s as if he could hold them, his eyes were sad but his face was content. Harry allowed himself to relax and leaned against his father’s grave, letting the scent of vanilla calm him.

-

Remus and Sirius had apparated Harry back to the gates of Hogwarts, told him to be careful and to write, and disappeared. Too tired to even care about any people who might catch him, Harry walked straight through the thankfully empty common room which was covered in streamers and even a Gryffindor banner with Harry’s face. He grimaced and went up to his dormitory, hoping for a good night's sleep.

His plans were dashed however, when Ron blocked his path. “Downstairs mate.”

“Alright. But I really just want to go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“How’d you put your name in? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ron asked quietly as he sat in one of the coveted armchairs by the fire.

Harry sighed, “I didn’t put my name in.”

“Come on Harry, if you don’t want to tell other people that’s fine, but I’m your best mate. At least when you go running straight into danger you usually tell me first!”

“I didn’t want this!”

Ron went quiet, examining Harry’s face as he stepped into the firelight. There were still tear tracks on his face, eyes red and slightly bloodshot. “Oh. I’m- I’m sorry Harry. I forgot that it was Halloween. And I believe you, I guess. It wasn’t like you wanted to compete.”

“Yeah. Halloween never goes right for me, does it?”

“Nah. A thousand galleons though, imagine what you could do with that.” 

“That’s assuming I win. Which I doubt, I’m going up against people with two or three more years of experience! Can we just go upstairs, I’m tired.”

“Yeah, mate, of course. I’m sorry I kept you up.” Ron stood from the armchair and stretched before leading the way back to the dormitory.

That night, no dreams bothered Harry as he slipped into a peaceful slumber. The morning was a different story. Upon exiting his dormitory he was descended upon by dozens of curious Gryffindors, all slapping his back and questioning him and cheering for him. By the time they reached the Great Hall, Ron’s face was set in a deep scowl.

“You alright?”

“Fine.”

Harry dropped the subject, instead trying to decide if he should write Stan or just wait to tell him in person. As he sat the decision was made for him. The Daily Prophet front page was exclaiming about the fourth champion, underage Harry Potter.

Ron rolled his eyes at the article and Harry snapped, “It’s not all great Ron. Just look at the Hufflepuffs!”

Several members of the Hufflepuffs house were whispering together, occasionally shooting angry glances at Harry or pointing. Ron wilted a bit, “Yeah, sorry about that mate. Was Cedric cool about it?”

“He was last night, he believed me, but I’m not sure.” Harry trailed off as the boy in question entered the Great Hall.

“Well, go ask him. Oh, wait, looks like he’s fine with it.” Cedric had been approached by some of the whispering Hufflepuffs and then began to shake his head and appeared to tell them off. He then strode across the hall to the Gryffindors table and Harry anxiously ran a hand through his hair, making the currently pastel purple mess stick up even more.

Cedric sat himself down across from Harry, ignoring the wary glances he was receiving. “Good morning Harry. How was your celebration?”

“Er, it was good. Why are you sitting h-“

“I’m glad to hear it. I figured since we’re friends and will be competing together I may as well sit with you, get rid of any rumors that we hate each other.” Cedric paused, “If that’s okay with you, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s fine! Great! So…”

“Good morning boys. Cedric, are you eating with us today?” Hermione had arrived to breakfast and was watching Cedric contemplatively.

“Ye-“

Hermione rambled on, “To stop any rumors I assume. And because Harry is your friend. Do you plan on being friendly throughout the tournament, and with the other competitors as well? I stayed up all night researching old tasks and I think I’ve got a good idea of what you’ll be dealing with.”

“Hermione, did you sleep at all? I mean, I really appreciate it, but you need to sleep.” She had bags under her eyes and was unaware that she was shaking sugar onto her eggs. When Hermione looked away Harry considered slipping a few drops of Wide Eye Potion into her tea.

“Oh, dear. Yes, of course I slept. Now let me tell you what I learned. I suppose you can hear too, Cedric, since you’ll be friendly with each other.”

Cedric smiled, “Thank you, Hermione. I never would have thought to find old records of the tournament.”

“You see, each task tests a different quality. The first one is being level headed in the face of an unknown danger. The second one is usually made to test problem solving skills and proficiency in an unusual environment. The third task is a general test of your knowledge in spells and magic against a variety of challenges. At least, all of the ones I read about seemed to follow that pattern.”

Harry and Cedric traded a look. “Being level headed against an unknown danger, huh? I think Mr. Crouch mentioned something about daring being needed.”

“Yeah, he did. I suppose we should start training together like I said.”

“You meant that?”

“‘Course I did. We can probably set up some kind of schedule to work together.”

Sadly, the good mood did not last. Throughout the morning Harry had to deal with students tripping him and scowling at him and whispering as he passed or even coming straight up to him to tell him off for stealing Cedric’s glory. That behavior continued all day and it was beginning to feel like a repeat of second year. Instead of staying for lunch, Harry grabbed a sandwich that he ate on his way to the library and then promptly threw himself into work. Soon, every piece of homework had been finished, he was halfway through his book on the lasting effects of dark magic, and he had already almost perfected a new rune circle that he would show off to Stan that night.

By the time lunch and his free period were over, Harry was slightly less stressed and had a headache from reading tiny print. He bundled up his various projects and assignments, nodded to Madam Pince who gave him only a small lip curl, and nearly ran into Hermione on his way out.

“Oh, there you are! Ron and I were getting worried, we thought you might have wanted space, but we didn’t want you to forget about class, and I didn’t even think to check the library until now, it’s just that you usually aren’t here, and well,” Hermione finally paused for breath. “I know that you hate when people stare at you and turn against you for no reason so I wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you?”

“Yeah, thanks Hermione. I just wanted to get away from it all for a bit, sorry for worrying you. I finished all of my homework, are you proud of me?”

Her face lit up, “That’s wonderful Harry! Maybe later you can help me with the Ancient Runes project. I understand it all fine but you just have this instinctive grasp for it and I’m afraid I’m just not creative enough to make my own combinations.”

“You’re great at Runes Hermione, don’t sell yourself short. I could help you though. Oh, is that Ron?” Down the corridor Ron was standing by a few other Gryffindors and glaring down Malfoy.

“What do those say then?”

Pansy Parkinson smiled viciously, showing off a green badge pinned to her robes. “They say ‘oppose Potter, the fake Hogwarts champion’. Can’t you read Weasley?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “And which of you came up with such a clever idea. Was it you, Malfoy?”

“Warrington, actually.”

“Is that git still upset that Cedric was more worthy than him? How pathetic. At least he can actually spell something right.” Ron spat back.

“Diggory’s so great is he? Of course you’d think that, he’s spending time around you and your friends. The whole lot of you are blood traitors and magic spillers, hanging around filth like mudblood Granger.”

Harry, completely fed up with that day’s events, drew his wand. “Shut your mouth, Malfoy, before I make you.”

“Oh really, Potter?” Malfoy’s voice was low and chilly as he drew his wand, “I think I can do much worse than you. While you’ve been learning party tricks, I learned useful spells. And there isn’t Moody to protect you this time.”

They moved at the same time, spells flying.

“Densaugeo! Cruor vulnus!”

“Mimblewimble!”

Malfoy got off two spells before Harry managed to cast the tongue tying curse. The first hit Hermione, her teeth beginning to grow at a rapid pace. The second, which was a dark red that flowed similar to a liquid, landed on Harry’s left arm, just above where he had been bitten by the basilisk. It cut straight through his robes and left a two inch long gash which began to bleed profusely and didn’t stop.

The door of the Potions classroom banged upon and Snape appeared. He took a moment to survey the scene, taking in Hermione’s foot long teeth, Malfoy’s uncooperating tongue, and the pile of blood appearing beneath Harry on the floor. He was starting to feel quite light headed and vaguely wondered how much blood he had left to lose.

“Explain.”

“Potter attacked Draco!” Pansy was quick to say.

Snape scowled. He waved his wand lazily, closing up the wound most of the way, and the blood which still exited the much smaller cut turned black and sludge like. Harry nervously watched the substance drip down onto the stone floor. That was dark magic. Only a dark curse wouldn’t heal quickly, just one spell was normally easy to reverse but dark magic lingered and mutated, not fully healing. “Hospital Wing, Potter. You’ll get a zero for the day but that’s not much of a difference from usual. And as I have said before, changing your hair color is not permitted. Five points from Gryffindor for disobedience, and another thirty for attacking a peer.”

“But, he didn’t even!” Ron started to protest but quickly realized it would be fruitless. “Hermione needs the Hospital Wing as well! Malfoy hit her with a curse too, look!”

Her front teeth now reached her stomach and were still growing. Snape eyed her for a moment and then stated, “I see no difference.”

Harry saw red. Snape had completely ignored Malfoy’s obvious use of dark magic, had done the bare minimum to heal his arm, took off points for something that was allowed, and then insulted Hermione! He was saved from attacking a professor by Hermione running off in a fit of tears. Harry set off after her, but before he turned the corner he whipped out his wand and furiously cast, “Accio badge!”

The badge pinned to Malfoy’s robes tugged him backwards and then ripped itself off, flying into Harry’s outstretched hand. “Thanks for the badge Malfoy. Be sure to support Cedric, the real champion!” Then he bolted.

He caught up to Hermione in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing. “Hermione! Wait!”

She paused, turning around to reveal teeth passed her waist. Tears were running down her face and she whimpered a bit. “That must hurt loads. I’m sure Madam Pomfrey can fix you right up though.”

Harry pushed open a door with his good arm and stepped inside the far too familiar room. “Madam Pomfrey?” He called out.

“Yes, dear, I’ll be right out. What’s the matter?” Her voice drifted from her office in the back.

“Hermione’s teeth won’t stop growing. Oh, and I got cursed and won’t stop bleeding.”

There was a muffled curse and some banging and Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office. “Unstoppable bleeding from a curse? And it’s already turned black, that’s not a good sign. Cedric! Get me a blood replenisher!”

Harry was forced into a bed and a potion was tipped down his throat. Madam Pomfrey cast an array of charms in quick, practiced succession before beginning some more complicated healing spells. She levitated all of the sludge like black blood into a bucket and handed it off to an extremely worried looking Cedric. “Go burn this, make sure it’s hot.”

The cut had been sealed, though the scar tissue was black instead of skin toned. Harry had been fascinated by the lasting effects of dark magic of course, but that didn’t mean he wanted to experience it first hand. “I’m afraid the scar will remain. Magic like that is tricky, doesn’t like to be touched by other magic. With how damaged that arm is already,” She eyed the circular scar from where a poison basilisk fang had gone straight through his ulna and radius bones. “I’d say you may get lasting damage if you get hurt anymore on that arm. Do try to be more careful Mr. Potter.”

“I will. Now, Hermione?”

Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione and mirror and began to shrink her teeth down again and Cedric reappeared. “Blimey Harry, you gave me a right scare. Why didn’t you warn me how stressful it is being your friend? You’re always the most injured patient I have to help with.”

“You love it. How else am I supposed to stay interesting?”

“By trying a hobby, showing off at quidditch, not getting hit with life threatening magic!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.” Harry didn’t meet Cedric’s eyes, instead focusing on the bed sheets. They were a plain white with runes stitched in gold thread around the outside. There was the one for calm, and for good health, for peaceful dreams, for cleanliness, and more that Harry quickly catalogued. Finally he showed off his prize, “Warrington made these.”

Cedric took the green badge, looked at Harry’s self satisfied smile, and laughed. “You should wear it around, make a statement, tell people that you don’t care what they say.”

“I think I will. How many do you think I can summon at once during dinner?”

Cedric scrunched up his brow, “At least five, and if I help, maybe fifteen. Maybe we can edit them to be supportive instead.”

“I’m sure everyone in Gryffindor would love one. Stan would also want one I think.”

“Who’s Stan?”

“Oh! I stayed with him over the summer, he’s like my older brother so he enjoys collecting things like that.” Stan had already amassed a collection of banners, drawings, and photographs that he fondly called blackmail.

“That’s cute. Do you th-“

“Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter? I was told to tell you that there’s an interviewer here and the wand weighing ceremony will start soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely not winning NaNoWriMo this year. Oh well. I’m still happy with how much further in the story I’ve gotten though! Currently I’m almost done with chapter eighteen and approaching the Yule Ball chapter (Cedric/Harry content is coming! Way more than I planned, actually, but I ended up liking it more than I thought I would.)  
> Oooohhhh ~canon divergence~ Opinions on Ron? How important are the differences in the Harry vs Malfoy scene?


	13. Fake News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody’s least favorite interviewer makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off screen, Draco gets a month of detentions with Filch and a talk with Dumbledore. He pulls the concerned grandfather and Draco, obviously, does not really give a shit. Sorry to anyone hoping for a good Draco, he’s a jerk throughout this whole book (but I haven’t planned his role next book yet).

The small first year led Harry and Cedric to a small classroom, chattering all the while about the tournament and how exciting it must be. Harry pushed the door open, eager to be free from the badgering. Inside the desks had been pushed to the side with a couple of nicer chairs arranged in the center, Ludo Bagman was sitting in one, speaking to a woman in magenta robes. A cameraman was eagerly snapping photos of an uncomfortable looking Fleur while Krum lurked in a corner.

Bagman rose from his chair to greet Harry and Cedric. “The third and fourth champions arrive! Now, we’ll start the wand weighing ceremony shortly, as soon as the other judges arrive.”

“What is a wand weighing?” Cedric asked, fiddling with his own, which was finely polished.

“An expert will examine your wands, make sure they’re in proper working order and all. Nothing to worry about! After that we’ll do a small photoshoot and maybe a little interview with Rita Skeeter, she’s doing a piece on the Triwizard Tournament.” Bagman gestured to the witch in magenta robes who had turned a predatory smile on Harry.

“Yes, it’s quite exciting.” She smiled charmingly, “If I could have a moment with Harry before we start? A little talk with the youngest champion, bring some flavor to the article.”

Bagman beamed, “Of course! That is, if Harry doesn’t object.”

“Well-”

“Marvelous.” Her long nails dug into his arm and she dragged him out of the room and pulled open the nearest door. “We wouldn’t want to do this with all of them watching. Yes, this is quite nice, isn’t it?”

It was a broom cupboard barely bigger than the one Harry had grown up in. Skeeter pulled the door shut and lit the tip of her wand. Suddenly the space seemed much smaller and even more similar to his cupboard. “You don’t mind if I use my Quick-Quotes Quill, right? Excellent. Testing, Rita Skeeter, interviewer for the Daily Prophet.”

The lime green quill stood up on its own and began to scribble something down. Skeeter quickly ripped it off and then turned her hungry eyes on Harry once more. “Now, Harry, tell me. What made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Er, I didn’t.” Harry desperately wanted to get out of the cupboard and away from Skeeter and her quill which was scribbling something down about his scar. “Ms. Skeeter, I would prefer not to give out any interviews without my guardian present.”

That was something Gwen had said, right? He could refuse interviews? Skeeter scowled, “Now, listen Harry, it’s just a short article about you for the Daily Prophet. Come on, give me all of the juicy details about you. How did you enter? Did you enter because you have gotten a task of danger and glory and want more? How has that effected your relationships? Are you in a relationship? I hear you’re close with a miss Hermione Granger…”

“No! I’m not dating Hermione!” That was disgusting, Hermione was more like his sister than a girlfriend. “And I didn’t enter the tournament! Please stop asking me questions, I don’t want to give an interview.”

The quill continued to write, even as Harry stood. He pushed open the door, ready to make his escape, but the door banged into something. “Hello Harry, I had just come looking for you.”

“Dumbledore!” Skeeter cried, voice delighted but quill and parchment suspiciously out of sight. “How are you? Did you see my article on the International Confederation of Wizards’ Conference this summer?”

“Yes, it was enchantingly nasty. I think your description of me as an obsolete dingbat was one of my favorite parts.” Dumbledore’s eyes continued to twinkle merrily and pressed on as Skeeter tried to speak, “I would love to speak more on the matter but currently young Harry needs to get to the wand weighing ceremony.”

Eager to escape the dark cupboard and Rita Skeeter, Harry hurried to the relative freedom of the wand weighing ceremony. Cedric looked up from a conversation with Fleur, who appeared to be blushing as Cedric spoke. “Ready, Harry? I was getting a bit worried after she dragged you off.”

“I’m alright. She wanted an interview but I didn’t really want to talk to her.” Harry and Cedric sat next to each other in two of the velvet seats.

Dumbledore entered the room with a disgruntled looking Rita Skeeter following him. “Now that we are all here, may I introduce our wand expert, Mr. Ollivander, as well as his apprentice and granddaughter, Ms. Gwenneth Ollivander.”

Harry whipped around and saw Gwen smiling fondly at him. Her brown hair was pulled back in a bun, showing off her expansive freckles. It was odd seeing her out of the purple Knight Bus uniform and instead in deep blue robes. As everyone faced Mr. Ollivander, she put a finger to her lips and then turned to watch him as well.

“Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?” Mr. Ollivander stepped forward and took Fleur’s wand. He carefully spun the wand around, setting off some colorful sparks, and examined it closely. “Veela hair? I’ve never used it myself, a bit temperamental. Gwen, details?”

Gwen took the wand and after a moment pronounced, “Rosewood. Inflexible.”

“Yes, indeed. Nine and a half inches and unyielding. It appears to be in working order. Mr. Krum?”

Krum’s wand was hornbeam and dragon heartstring, unusually thick and rigid. Cedric’s was twelve and a quarter inches of ash wrapped around the tail hair of a fine male unicorn which had apparently nearly killed Mr. Ollivander. Finally, Harry presented his own. Mr. Ollivander looked particularly eager to examine it again. Eventually he handed it off to Gwen, who frowned as she considered the combination. “Holly and phoenix feather?”

“Yes, my dear. All seems to be well with it.”

“Thank you all,” Dumbledore stood up once more. “Now, perhaps the champions shall go straight to dinner since it will be starting soon.”

“Pictures first, Dumbledore!” Bagman cried. They then spent the next hour trying to organize themselves into a nice photo and suffering through individual shots. Finally, they were released, just in time for the end of dinner.

Thankfully, Ron had saved him some food. “I figured that you’d need it after losing all that blood. Speaking of which, I still can’t believe Snape let him get away with that! At least you didn’t get detention, I think he was too distracted by the blood.”

“Thanks Ron. I think if he did give me a detention I might have actually complained to McGonagall about it.” Harry hastily ate and pulled on his uniform and invisibility cloak. He was leaving a bit early but it was probably necessary so he could explain himself.

The Knight Bus appeared in front of him, a stressed looking Stan immediately pulling him on and casting a spell to hide his scar. “What the ‘ell ‘ave you gotten yourself into now?”

Stan didn’t sound truly angry, just tired and worried, which was much worse. “I didn’t do it. I swear I didn’t put my name in. Please believe me.”

“Of course I believe you, my little trouble magnet. I’m just upset that you’re going to do something dangerous- again!” After spilling the details of some of his adventures over the summer, Stan was even more worried about Harry getting into danger at Hogwarts. “Do you ‘ave to compete?”

“Yes,” Harry said miserably. “It’s a magically binding contract and I can’t forfeit or not try either. The Ministry said they couldn’t do anything for me.”

Ernie, always ready to hate the Ministry, spat, “Of course they can’t. Why would they to help a fourteen year old in a deadly tournament that he doesn’t want to be in? Clearly he’s got it handled. Fucking imbeciles, the lot of them!”

“Ernie, keep it down. We do still have customers you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, take a seat kid. You’ve got work to do. Poor Stan here has been working all day ‘cause Gwen’s off doing something with her grandfather.”

“She was at Hogwarts today! She helped with the wand weighing ceremony.”

“Really? Good for ‘er. Glad she’s gettin’ along with ‘im.” Stan informed Harry of the next location and continued, “She was a bit worried about it.”

“Hopefully I won’t lose one of my conductors,” Stan grumbled, pulling the lever and teleporting the bus.

Harry frowned, “Is she planning on becoming his full time apprentice?”

“Nah, she’s way too attached to us. She might switch ‘ours with me more often though. What’s a wand weighing ceremony, I ain’t ever ‘eard of it.”

“Gwen and Mr. Ollivander examined each of our wands to make sure they work or something. I’m not too sure, to be honest. And then there were pictures, which sucked. That’ll probably be in tomorrow’s Daily Prophet and I’m sure the interviewer will have something. She kept trying to ask me questions after I told her not to.”

Ernie grimaced, “Sounds like Rita Skeeter. Was it her?” Harry nodded. “Yeah, she’s popular but she only writes drivel. She should have left you alone after you told her too. I’d say come to me or Gwen if she keeps asking because we probably have enough influence to make her stop, but people have tried before and it doesn’t stick.”

“I really hope the article isn’t just about me though. I don’t know why she wasn’t all over Krum, he’s a famous quidditch player.” Despite being famous, Krum had kept himself hidden from Skeeter and as many photographs as possible.

“Well, we’ll be sure to read the Prophet tomorrow. Now, where to next?”

-

The article was just about Harry. It came out a week into November and it barely mentioned Cedric at all, even going as far as to spell his last name wrong. Throughout the entire thing Harry was painted as a rude attention seeker who was prideful and secretive. He was also apparently having a secret fling with Hermione. As soon as he finished the article Harry looked up to see that many people apparently believed Skeeter. 

When he finished eating he stood up and exited the Great Hall, Ron anxiously following. “Mate, I know that article was trash, but where are we going?”

“The library.”

“What? Blimey, you sound more like Hermione every day. Speaking of, do you think she’s seen it yet?

Harry thought for a second, “I doubt it. She hasn’t even gone to breakfast, just straight to the library to research house elves.”

The library was mostly empty, as expected for a weekend morning. The only occupants were Madam Pince, a couple of NEWT students surrounded by stacks of books, and a bunch of girls hiding behind bookshelves to watch Viktor Krum read at a table next to Hermione’s. Harry and Ron headed over to her, Harry tossing down the article as he sat. “Don’t bother caring about this, but I thought you should know.”

“Huh?” Hermione looked up from a worn tome and perused the article. “Well, this was a waste of paper. How can she write things like this? How can people believe things like this?”

Harry snorted, “I think we’ve already established that most people are idiots. What are you doing here so early? You already finished all of your homework.”

“Oh! I’m doing some more research for H.E.L.P.S., there isn’t a lot of information though. Wizards are horrible at recording any history that isn’t theirs.” The group of girls which was still watching Krum read giggled loudly and Hermione huffed, “And hearing that the whole time isn’t helping. Honestly, do they have to follow him? He keeps coming in while I read and it’s so distracting.”

Ron’s eyes turned to Krum and he looked as though he were once again debating asking for a signature. Harry whispered, “I feel bad about what the article said about you and I, so I’ll help you get rid of them.”

He then strode purposely to Madam Pince’s desk, making sure that he was clean and his footsteps quiet. Harry waited silently in front of her, standing still until she looked up. “Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but there is a group of girls in the potions section who aren’t reading or working and keep being loud. It’s disturbing my studying and this isn’t the first time they’ve done it.”

Madam Pince narrowed her eyebrows and straightened up. “I’ll deal with them at once. Unnecessary noise in a library. Preposterous.”

Harry slipped back into his seat, pleased with himself. Hermione looked at him with stars in her eyes, “Thank you Harry! I should have thought of reporting them ages ago!”

He waved her gratitude away, “Don’t worry about it. Now, it’s a Hogsmeade weekend in case you forgot. Are you ready to go?”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Oh no! I completely forgot. Yes, let’s go, I need to pick up some more quills and possibly another book.”

“Another book.” Ron laughed, “Soon you’ll have your own library. I don’t know how you manage to carry them all home.”

“Shrinking and featherlight charms cast before I leave Hogwarts. I have to leave the ones I want to read over the summer unshrunk, but other than that it works fine.”

“You really do have a mini library then. I don’t know why I’m surprised.” Ron said as he helped stack up all of her books.

After returning the house elf books, and checking out quite a few, the trio marched up to Gryffindor tower to retrieve the invisibility cloak. It was delicately folded and hidden in Harry’s bag, ready to be worn as soon as they passed the check out. With how hostile the students had been Harry didn’t want to risk getting harassed in the village.

The trio navigated several shops, Ron and Hermione taking Harry’s money and buying whatever he quietly requested. There were a few close calls, but for his first time being invisible in a crowd, Harry thought he did pretty well. Eventually they settled down at a table in the Three Broomsticks, one of the three mugs disappearing into thin air while Harry sipped on it.

The doors opened once more and Moody stepped in. He carefully scanned the room as he approached the table where Professor Flitwick sat, eyes eventually catching on Harry. Moody changed direction sharply, heading towards their table instead. “Nice cloak you’ve got there, Potter. Smart to be using it to escape attention. Now, Hagrid’s been looking for you I hear. Something about the tasks I imagine, but don’t go repeating that. Meet him after you return to the castle.”

Then Moody walked away, ignoring Harry’s protests and questions. “He really is a bit mad. I wonder what Hagrid knows about the tasks.”

“He’s probably been asked to help prepare the first one. He is quite large and I suspect his skin is tougher than normal. Or maybe it has something to do with magical creatures,” Hermione speculated.

“I hope not, Hagrid hasn’t really been teaching us anything this year other than how to dodge fire blasts from skrewts.” Harry supported his friend, but the skrewts had managed to singe several pairs of his robes and were only growing more dangerous.

Ron set down his butterbeer, “Maybe you’ll have to fight off a swarm of skrewts. Wouldn’t that be a challenge? All those stingers and suckers and flames, plus the impenetrable shell.”

Shuddering, Harry responded, “Please don’t make me think about that. I’ll probably have nightmares.”

After finishing up their butterbeers, the trio quickly returned to Hogwarts, eager to meet up with Hagrid. They rushed down to his hut and knocked on the door still red faced and panting. “Hello? Oh, it’s you three! I suppose Moody must o’ caught up wi’ you.”

“He did, he told us that you wanted to tell us something.” Harry informed him.

Hagrid smiled, big and happy as he only did when there was an incredibly dangerous creature around that he could call adorable. “Actually, I’ll be showin’ you. Come on now, follow me. Try t’ stay hidden, I’m not supposed to be showin’ you them.”

“We brought the cloak,” Hermione offered.

Harry was more distracted by Hagrid’s wording. “Them?”

“Yeah, they arrived yesterday so I don’t expect ‘em ter be calmed down yet. I wasn’t gonna tell yeh a’ first but then I thought ‘he’s much younger, he needs the help’, so here we are.” Hagrid carefully led them down a small path through the edge of the Forbidden Forest, eventually heading further in.

Harry heard them before he saw them. Earth shaking roars thundered through the air, heavy stomps scaring off every animal within hearing distance. Then a lick of flame lit up the forest and Harry caught sight of a scaly snout and massive wingtips. He felt a bit weak in the knees as he asked, “Are those dragons?”

“‘Course they are. Four nesting mothers and their eggs- and they’re beautiful. A Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Shortsnout, a Chinese Fireball, and a Hungarian Horntail.” Hagrid, who’s secret ambition it was to own a pet dragon and had attempted to do so not four years earlier, looked as though he might be trying to get an egg of his own.

Harry turned to look at his friends. Hermione was pale and wide eyed and Ron’s jaw was dropped. “Mate, how are you going to face a dragon. Charlie was obsessed with them as a kid and now he’s a dragonologist so I know all about them. They have pretty much no weaknesses at all and they’re rated XXXXX by the Ministry for danger level.”

“Oh, yer brother is here! He was the one who firs’ invited me ter have a look.” Hagrid’s eyes were focused about a foot to the right of where they actually stood.

“Of course he is, bring dragons anywhere and eventually he’ll show up. I guess that’s why he was being all secretive about coming to Hogwarts again this year.”

“Hush, quick!” Surprised, they immediately fell quiet. Someone was walking towards them with heavy footsteps. Eventually Madam Maxine emerged from the trees, smiling pleasantly at Hagrid. The two began to discuss the dragons and flirt with each other to the teenagers’ disgust. They slipped away from the pair, content to return to Hogwarts before the sun set fully.

Along the path they had a near miss with Mr. Crouch who was slinking along, as well as with Karkaroff, who skulked in the undergrowth. Hermione huffed as soon as they were far enough away. “Well, I guess the task won’t be a surprise anymore. Both headmasters have seen what it is and they’ll definitely tell their champions so they have a better chance of winning,”

“Cedric doesn’t know yet, I’ll have to tell him tomorrow. So it’s fair.” The thought of Cedric going up unprepared against a dragon when Harry could have given him warning was not a pleasant one.

“You could just not tell him so you have some advantage.” Ron hastily backtracked at the look on Harry’s face, “Or you could tell him. Yeah, definitely do that, sportsmanship. I guess we want Hogwarts to win and it’s best to help him out.”

Harry swung the cloak off of their shoulders and packed it away again as they approached the castle. “We’ll be helping each other prepare so it doesn’t make sense to not share all the information. Besides, he’s willing to help me even though he won’t learn anything from me, I’m going to try to repay that by telling him about the dragons.”

“I do wonder what you'll be doing with the dragons. Will it just be a fight? That seems rather pointless. Perhaps you need to take something from its hoard. Or wait, Hagrid said they were nesting mothers. Maybe you need to take one of its eggs to prove your skill?” Hermione began to theorize, worrying her lip with front teeth that seemed much smaller than they had been.

Harry groaned, “Dragons! Of all the things, a dragon. It’s like the world is conspiring against me, setting me up against dangerous creatures. A basilisk, hundreds of dementors, a werewolf, a dragon. What’s next? A lethifold?”

The entire way back to Gryffindors Tower they joked about Harry’s extreme bad luck and came up with more and more ridiculous things the first task could be, ending with Ron’s contribution of Harry having to impress the dragon enough with his dancing to not get eaten. Feeling a bit better but still quite anxious, Harry elected to skip dinner and instead eat a chocolate frog and prepare for his shift.

The familiar fit of the uniform was comforting, as was the routine of charming his hair an obnoxious color (this time several shades of light green) and covering his scar and throwing on the invisibility cloak. The walk down the castle gates was pleasantly quiet and the tall iron gates opened themselves in recognition of Harry’s permission to leave the castle. He stuck out his right arm into the Hogsmeade street and smiled as the familiar purple bus appeared.

“Greetings and welcome to the Knight Bus for the stranded witch or wizard. ‘ow may I ‘elp you this fine night, my good sir?” Stan took off his cap and gave a little bow to Harry.

“Well, you can start by giving me some work to do.” Harry clambered onto the bus, slipping easily into the role of David Thorin, Knight Bus navigator. “Looks like we’ve got three stops in Edinburgh, let’s go there next Ernie.”

“Right away. Stan, if you could go get Jacob Robertson.” Ernie set the bus off at a breakneck speed and pulled the lever, transporting them to a busy road.

The magical map zoomed in to show the correct route and Harry shouted out directions, making Ernie nearly tip the bus over despite the spells preventing it as he shot around corners. Stan came bounding back down the stairs with a trunk, easily walking despite the erratic movement of the bus, while Jacob Robertson stumbled after him, tripping and falling all the way. Harry suppressed his laughter and instead gave the man a sympathetic look, after all, it had taken him almost two weeks to get used to walking without getting thrown around.

“So what’s got you worried?” Stan asked after tossing out the trunk after Jacob Robertson.

Harry automatically replied, “I’m not worried.” Stan gave him a disbelieving look and Harry amended, “I’m a bit worried. Or a lot worried. But it’s fine, I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“Mhm. Are you gonna tell me what’s got you looking like that? I may not be the smartest but I might be able to ‘elp.”

“I learned what part of the first task for the Triwizard Tournament is.” Stan’s eyes widened. “They brought four dragons from a sanctuary, one for each of us.”

“Well then,” Stan seemed a bit stunned. Then he puttered back to life, full of righteous anger, “What do they think they’re doin’ sendin’ a fourteen year old up against a full grown dragon! Even seventeen year olds, they’re barely of age! I thought this tournament was supposed to be safer, the Daily Prophet may have written crap this mornin’ but it did not forget to mention the ‘igh death toll!”

Harry had nearly forgotten about the article as he had avoided interaction outside of Ron and Hermione for most of the day. “Oh, yeah, she seemed really upset that I didn’t give her an interview.”

“It’s still not right of ‘er to write it. If she does it again maybe ask your ‘ead of ‘ouse for advice or protection from ‘er. That kind of writing can be dangerous, especially since you’re so famous. Now, most of what she wrote was crap but I ‘ave to ask, are you dating your friend?” Stan was struggling not to laugh at Harry’s offended expression.

“No, of course not! God, no, not even close.”

Stan’s grin grew, “Oh, so there is someone special?”

Ernie shook his head in disdain, “Love isn’t anything special.”

“Oh shut up you crotchety old man. We all know you love us.” Stan shot back.

“No, there isn’t anyone like that.” Harry denied firmly, steadfastly ignoring any thoughts of soft brown hair and yellow lined robes.

“For shame. When I was a fourth year the girls were all over me. I was very popular, and spent most of that year braiding ‘air for them. Guess the charm doesn’t run in the family.” Stan shook his head in mock disapproval.

Harry laughed, “You know, we’re not actually related.”

“You ‘ush your little mouth. You’re my little brother and this your grumpy grandpa Ernie. Gwennie can be your responsible aunt I suppose.”

“Responsible?” Harry snorted, “She helped you teach me to forge signatures so I could go to Hogsmeade despite there being a killer on the loose.”

“You know, that’s pretty responsible as far as people on this bus go.” He began to count off on his fingers. “Ern and I are the family disappointments, Sophia probably could ‘ave become a dark witch out of pure curiosity and desire to learn the most powerful magics, and Morwen is an ‘onest to god- well. We’re not supposed to acknowledge it, but you’ve probably figured it out by now. I suppose Gary is responsible, gives good advice, ‘e does.”

“I am surrounded by so many great role models.”

Ernie, not even looking back, reached around to lightly smack Stan’s hand. “You be quiet now, I’m plenty responsible.”

Stan and Harry exchanged disbelieving looks. “Ern, I love you, but ‘ave you seen the way you drive?”

“Not any worse than you!”

“I never actually learned ‘ow to drive, just watched you, I wouldn’t count that as a win.”

Harry stifled a snort. Both Ernie and Stan were quite possibly the worst drivers to ever exist. He hadn’t been permitted to drive the Knight Bus yet but he was proficient in using the Peasant Bus. The current plan for next summer was to let Harry attempt some short drives with the actual jumps for passengers.

“Alright kid, it’s getting late and your shift is just about up. Got any other news that will make my hair gray?” Ernie’s hair was already wispy white, but Harry got the idea.

“I don’t think so. I’m still worried about the dragon though. What am I supposed to do about that?”

Stan thought for a moment, absentmindedly fiddling with his wand. Finally he suggested, “How about that Remus fellow? You were always talking about ‘ow great ‘e was with magical creatures. Dragons may not be dark but ‘e’d probably still know about them.”

“That’s brilliant! Thank you Stan!” Remus was knowledgeable in most magical creatures, having done research on them alongside werewolves, and had gotten an O in the Care of Magical Creatures OWL according to one of his stories. Harry would write to him as soon as he got back to Hogwarts, and then the next morning he would share the response with Cedric, who still needed to be informed about the dragons. 

“Always ‘appy to ‘elp you. Now go get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said I’d fail NaNo this year? Haha, yeah, instead I wrote 17000 words this past week. I have a bit over 8000 words left and I’ve been writing almost 3000 a day for the past six days. I WILL win!!  
> Anyway, I’m up to chapter 24 currently and I finally started planning book three (I spent around three hours just... writing ideas). I cannot tell you how excited I am for the start of book three. It will be so fun, for me at least.


	14. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Harry knows the first task, he has to figure out how to get around a dragon.

Despite being an early riser, Harry did not enjoy mornings after working. He had returned just after one in the morning and drafted out a letter to Remus which he sent out with Hedwig before finally collapsing into bed. Even the stress of massive fire breathing dragons wasn’t enough to disturb his sleep with nightmares. Feeling decidedly not refreshed, Harry blearily searched around for a vial of Wide Eye Potion. He downed the bitter yet familiar tasting potion in one gulp, senses starting to go into overdrive as he climbed out of bed.

Neville was still gently snoring, Ron was tossing and turning, Dean must have gotten up already as his bed was empty, and Seamus’s curtains were drawn tightly. An average morning. Harry dressed quickly, not bothering to wake Ron as it was still so early, and left for breakfast.

The Great Hall was mostly deserted since it was Sunday and students and staff alike were sleeping in. Only Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra were awake, both sipping on coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. A handful of Slytherins and Ravenclaws were hunched over plates and books and letters, one or two Durmstrang students amongst them. The Gryffindor table was deserted since there was no Percy Weasley to wake at ungodly hours anymore, but a couple of Hufflepuffs were seated. Harry settled down at one end of the empty Gryffindor table and made himself a bowl of cereal, enjoying the blissful quiet.

Eventually Cedric walked in with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw team’s seeker. The two split ways and Cedric sat himself down across from Harry. He gave Harry a cheerful, “Good morning,” and went about buttering his toast.

“Good morning,” Harry returned. “I got some information about the first task that I thought I should share with you.”

Cedric’s eyes widened, “Really? How did you- never mind. That’s great! Let me finish up breakfast and then we can go find an empty classroom. I’ve been considering this one next to the portrait of the three rude women, you know the one? It used to be a Defense classroom so it’s a bit more fortified.”

“That sounds great.”

As Cedric took his last bite of food the boys stood and exited the hall. As they climbed the stairs Harry began to explain. “Yesterday Moody saw me at Hogsmeade and told me that Hagrid wanted to tell me something important and that it was probably about the tournament. I went back right away and Hagrid explained that he hadn’t wanted to cheat but then he had seen that article-“

“That article was horrible!” Cedric interrupted. “Sorry. But that Rita Skeeter had no right to say those things about you, none of it was true!”

Cedric watched Harry intently as he replied, “Yeah, it was all a load of tosh. I think the only thing she got right was my name.”

“I thought so,” Cedric relaxed slightly, a smile returning to his face. He turned them down a hall, passing the portrait of the three rude witches who sniffed in disdain at them, and into an old classroom.

“So he saw the article and realized everything and everyone would be against me. He took me to see part of the first task, and Cedric, it’s going to be impossible.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad, can it?”

“It’s dragons. Nesting dragons with eggs. Nesting dragons with eggs who are very large and breathe very hot fire.”

Silence.

“Oh. Well. I guess it can be that bad.” Cedric slumped into a dusty chair, “Why’d you tell me? You could have had an advantage over everyone.”

“Actually, the other headmasters were there and they’ve definitely told their champions so it’s only fair. And honestly, I would have told you anyways. We agreed to help each other after all, and I don’t want you to face a dragon with no warning. Friends save each other from being roasted alive, right?”

“God, you’re such a Hufflepuff,” Cedric said with fondness. He then pulled Harry into a hug to rival Mrs. Weasley’s. “Thanks for not letting me get roasted alive.”

Harry cautiously hugged back, head pressed against Cedric’s chest because while Cedric was tall Harry was still short and weedy. He could hear his heartbeat. “It’s no problem, really. You would have done the same for me.”

“Yeah, I would’ve. But still, thanks.” Cedric then released Harry, pale cheeks flushed red.

Harry’s own cheeks were burning as he thought of Cedric’s warmth and the sound of his heartbeat. He was saved from saying something intelligent like ‘huh?’ when an owl pecked at the window. Looking up, the owl was revealed to be Hedwig carrying a letter, looking irritated and tired.

Quickly opening the window, Harry let Hedwig in and relieved her of her letter. Cedric summoned some water for her and she took off for the Owlery after a quick drink, giving Harry an affectionate nibble on her way.

“What’s the letter?”

Harry ripped open the letter. “I wrote Remus, Professor Lupin, about the dragons last night for advice. He’s great with magical creatures and knows all about them so I figured he might know a dragon's weak spots.”

“Smart.” Cedric read over Harry’s shoulder as he unfolded the letter.

_ Harry , _

_What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now? You’re worrying Sirius and I into early graves. Maybe not Sirius, he seems to enjoy the tales of your adventures.But I digress. If the first task involved dragons I shudder to think of the second and third ones. Dragons do not have many weaknesses and they cannot be reasoned with. Most spells will simply be absorbed by their scales, so aim anything for softer parts such as the eyes and mouth. It takes several stunners to take a dragon down, so that’s out. I believe there is a spell to put them to sleep but I’m not sure of it. You could try the method of distraction or evasion instead of facing it head on. Sirius or I will write if we can think of anything else. Perhaps the library will yield more information._

_Good luck,_

_Remus_

Harry read the letter once, twice, three times, absorbing all the information he could.

Cedric pondered for a moment before speaking. “So it sounds like the best thing for us to do is practice spells that either can seriously harm a weak spot, which is unlikely, or we can practice illusion magic. I don’t think you’ve learned any yet, but I have.”

“Yeah, that sounds like the best plan.”

“Okay, so one of the most basic illusion spells is illuderin, it creates a small and relatively undetailed visual illusion. This is the wand movement.” Cedric traced a squiggly line in the air.

Harry related the movement a couple of times. “Yeah that’s it. Now, when you say the incantation you have to focus on what you want to appear. If you don’t focus hard enough the illusion will waver or have something be wrong with it.” Cedric laughed, “The first time I tried it I made an illusion of the snitch but I didn’t focus hard enough and the whole thing kept turning square shaped. So, focus hard.”

“Got it. Illuderin.” Harry waved his wand, thinking very hard about the image of his ring from Ernie. He saw it every day, had the silver color of the band memorized. Harry opened his eyes, unaware that he had even closed them, and saw a replica of the ring floating in front of his face.

Cedric examined it and then compared it to the real thing. “Pretty good for a first try. You’ve got all the details right but it keeps flickering in and out. Can you feel the focus of it in your mind?”

Harry searched for a moment before finding it, the slight tug that signaled a spell that was actively using his magic. Channeling a little extra magic down that bond between caster and spell, the illusory ring stabilized, appearing completely solid.

“Great job! Okay, the next one is the same but maxima. To add other senses to the illusion, which we’ll need if we’re dealing with dragons, you add sensus onto the end. And after that if you want it to move it becomes the super long version illuderin maxima sensus motus.”

At Harry’s exasperated look Cedric explained, “It’s a relatively recent spell invention so a shorter incantation hasn’t been found. You can mix and match the different levels too. So go on, try them all out.”

“Alright. Illuderin maxima!” The unsteady image of a desk appeared. It was a bit fuzzy around the edges and sometimes see through, but good enough. Harry released the illusion and prepared himself for the next level of the spell. “Illuderin maxima sensus!”

A smaller version of one of the house tables appeared, covered in food. Harry poured all of his energy into manifesting the smell of it and then he really could smell the food. The scent of warm good mingled with the tangy scent of magic and Harry grinned.

Cedric patted him on the back, “There you go! Smells real enough to make me want lunch. Now, the last one I’ll demonstrate for you first. Illuderin maxima sensus motus.”

A second Harry appeared in the room. It was a perfect duplicate, down the to exact shade of Harry’s eyes and the particular way his hair stood up. It slowly spun around and said, “Now you try.”

Eager to try, Harry thought hard about Cedric, the shape of his face and tone of his voice, the way he walked and smiled.

“Illuderin maxima sensus motus.” A smiling Cedric appeared in the center of the classroom next to the fake Harry. The illusion said, “I got it,” in Cedric’s bright voice. It then took a step forward under Harry’s careful instruction and raised a hand to wave.

“Looks like you’ve gotten it down! That was quick, but you’ll need to be able to make them stronger and last longer. Let’s keep practicing, we only have two weeks after all.” Cedric demonstrated a smaller moving illusion by casting the spell to create a flock of birds that looped around the room.

They took turns practicing the various forms of the illusion spell, competing to see who could come up with the best one, until they were both panting with exhaustion. Tired as they were, Harry and Cedric almost didn’t notice when the door opened. They spun around in surprise, coming face to face with Moody. Seeing their surprise he barked out, “Always pay attention to your surroundings, even in a supposedly safe place!”

Harry nodded numbly but Cedric asked, “Why are you here, sir?”

“Heard spells being cast while doing my midday rounds, came to investigate. Now Potter, if you’re done, I’d like to finally have that chat. Longbottom already got his.”

Cedric gave Harry a curious look, which he ignored. “Alright sir. I think we’re done?”

Nodding, Cedric confirmed, “Yeah, we can leave it there for today. I’ll see you later Harry.” He then awkwardly left the room, glancing over his shoulder at Moody, who followed his movements with one eye.

“Now then,” Moody said once Cedric was out of view. “I assume you talked to Hagrid?”

“Yeah, the first task includes dragons.”

Moody raised a half destroyed eyebrow, “Dragons? Well they certainly have high hopes for you. And you told Diggory I’m guessing.”

“Yes,” Harry replied rather defensively. “We’re working together for a Hogwarts win.”

“Hm. You could have had an advantage if you kept it to yourself.” He continued before Harry could interrupt, “But sharing information with your allies is good. Allows for better planning and stronger trust. But anyone can stab you in the back, remember that. Constant vigilance!”

Used to his Defense teacher’s random exclamations of his favorite phrase, Harry didn’t even flinch.

“Well, I promised a talk, but I’m more a man of action than words. You wanna learn some dueling skills?” Both of Moody’s eyes were fixed on Harry now, unblinking and intense.

“Sure, that sounds good.” He pulled his wand out of his pocket.

“Right, expelliarmus!” Harry’s wand immediately soared out of his hand and into Moody’s.

Harry frowned, “What was that for?”

“Always expect an attack. And never keep your wand in your back pocket! Your sleeve should have a special wand sized pocket for easy access, it’s standard in most robes. Now, I’ll be teaching you about terrain and exploiting enemy weaknesses. Since you’re not a duelist, you’ll almost always be at a disadvantage. That means you need to work things to your advantage.” Moody tossed Harry’s wand back and waved his own, casting a silent spell that raised different parts of the floor and changed others into debris.

“Finding weaknesses in your enemy. Looking at me, Potter, what would you call a weakness. Don’t expect to be right, as I’m a trained auror, but take a guess.” Moody’s smile was just a bit vicious.

Harry examined Moody, trying to find a weakness. The man was absolutely covered in scars, but nothing was a noticeable weakness except perhaps, “Your wooden leg?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, boy?”

“Your wooden leg,” Harry stated with more confidence. “Where it connects must be more sensitive and that leg is probably stiffer than your other one judging by how you walk.”

“Pretty good for an untrained eye. Yes, my leg could be a possible weakness, especially around the hip. But your observation about my gait, while correct, is just a ruse I set up and my mobility is fine. But don’t go spreading that around. Other ideas for it such as burning or otherwise harming it would be pointless as the keg is not actually wood.”

At Harry’s confused expression Moody elaborated, “I have a goblin metal prosthetic, specially fitted for me and encased in wood to make a decoy. While somebody wastes time attempting to set the wood on fire, which I have fireproofed, I can take them down.”

Moody went on to explain different types of weakness. There were physical limitations, other injuries, moral or emotional limitations, and many more. While a cutting hex could reopen an old wound, cutting words could also cause an unsure person to question themselves and give an opening. Harry was fascinated, he had never been taught Defense Against the Dark Arts like this, except for a few of Remus’s practical lessons.

“You know,” Moody said after he finished quizzing Harry. “You’d make a fine auror someday if you wanted to be one.”

Harry thought about it. Fighting and catching dark wizards, risking his life every day until he died or retired, always in close contact with the kind of people that had celebrated the deaths of his parents. At first glance it seemed rather glorious, but it wasn’t what Harry wanted. He wanted the excitement of fixing runes and creating circles, not flinging curses. “Thanks, but I don’t think it’s for me.”

Moody appraised him for a long minute. Finally he spoke again, “Yes, you’ve had enough of fighting and going up against the dark already, haven’t you? Being an auror can suck you into the job until there’s nothing left. People think it’s all glamorous chases and pretty lights but they turn their heads and plug their ears when it comes to the death and permanent injury rate. Now, let’s work on terrain.”

And work Harry did. Moody had him running through the disformed classroom, dodging non offensive spells and attempting to fling some back as he stumbled across uneven ground. As they finally finished up Moody told him, “Play to your strengths. That’s what will get you a win in a duel. They’re not pretty, they’re messy and violent and dirty and you need to put yourself in the best position to win. Now go get some lunch before you pass out.”

Play to his strengths. Up against a dragon, what were his strengths? Harry pondered it for the rest of the week. Dragons could breathe fire, were massive, could fly-

Flying. Harry was great at flying, the youngest seeker in a century. But could he outfly a dragon? The Firebolt was certainly fast. How to get his broom to the task though? They had said wands only.

It was Hermione who found the solution. In Charms she was in the middle of summoning a pillow to herself when she spun and nearly shouted, “Summon it!”

“Huh? What are you on about?”

“Your broom! For the first task you’re only allowed your wand, but you can summon your broom!” 

Harry and Ron stared, gobsmacked. Finally Ron seriously informed Hermione, “You’re absolutely brilliant. Have I told you that?”

“Not enough,” Hermione sniffed, but then broke out in a huge grin.

“I’m not sure I can summon a broom from that far though. What if it doesn’t come? And what if I catch on fire because the dragon decides it wants to roast me alive?”

Hermione barely even took a second to come up with a solution. “Well we’ll practice of course. And Ron and I can bring your Firebolt to the task so it’s closer. As for the fire, you’re amazing at runes, just paint some temporary ones onto your robes.”

And practice it they did. Alongside doing homework and writing to Remus and Sirius and learning spells with Cedric, Harry somehow also found the time to come up with a fireproofing rune combination as well as improve his summoning spell. Every spare moment in the last week he would summon something to himself, banish it, and repeat. It had become somewhat of a game to see the oddest or most impressive thing Harry could summon. Currently the winner was when he tried to summon his ‘Oppose Potter’ badge and ended up bringing all of the ones in the tower flying at him at top speed, as they had, ironically, become popular to wear amongst Gryffindors.

Finally, the day of the first task arrived. Harry woke early, before the sun had even risen. Unable to go back to sleep he left his dormitory, letting Ron sleep in. He brought the Marauder’s Map with him, wandering the deserted halls and avoiding any interaction. It felt like a different world walking the dark corridors, the faintest hints of light trickling in from the windows. His feet carried him all the way up to the Astronomy Tower, one of his favorite places in Hogwarts.

Harry leaned upon the railing, looking out over the grounds. The grass was slightly frosted, golden light reflecting across it and out onto the Black Lake. Colors flooded the sky, blue and gold and orange and pink. Inspired, Harry charmed his hair to match it before turning to descend and prepare for the task.

Breakfast consisted of Ron trying to shovel more food onto Harry’s plate and Hermione nervously listing off facts about dragons. The students were all decked out in colorful red or yellow robes, even the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were showing their support. Cheers periodically went up, deafening everyone in the castle. As soon as Harry gave up on eating the food Ron had snuck onto his plate he handed over the Marauder’s Map. “Take care of this for me. And remember to get my broom.”

“We’re not idiots mate, we know what to do.” Ron then gave Harry a fist bump, a muggle custom he had recently discovered and become obsessed with.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione tugged him in for a hug. “Be safe! Remember, accio!”

“I know Hermione, I think I could do it in my sleep now.” Then he left the Great Hall to extreme applause and cheering.

Additional instructions had been given to the champions the previous day. The task would be taking place in a specially cleared part of the Forbidden Forest and the champions had to report to a small tent beforehand. Flags bearing the school crests led the way to the tree line and eventually an arena. Harry was about to step inside when he caught sight of Cedric leaning against a nearby tree.

The other boy looked up at the sound of Harry’s footsteps and gave a nervous smile. “Today’s the day, huh? I like your hair, are you going to keep it for the task?”

“I don’t think so. People are expecting Harry Potter, the boy who lived, with his mother’s hair and eye color and the untamableness of his father’s.” Harry sighed a little. “So, do you have a plan?”

“Yeah, I think I stand a good chance. How about you?”

“I figured something out. Still nervous though.”

“I’d be a little worried if you weren’t. Now come on, let’s get this over with.” Cedric brushed himself off, quickly grabbed Harry’s hand as if it were a snitch, and led him to the tent. Just before they entered he leaned down and whispered into Harry’s ear, “Good luck.”

The combination of his hand in Cedric’s and his voice in Harry’s ear made him into a stuttering mess. “Oh, uh, yes, I mean, you too, thanks, I-“ 

He gave up when Cedric gave a little laugh and entered the tent, dropping Harry’s hand. Cedric had already held his hand twice that year and Harry thought he could get used to it. Feeling a bit giddy, he stepped into the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won NaNo with 53844 words!! But I’m not slowing down, no, I’m doing a HalfMilWordY (half a million words in a year). Writing is my current obsession, and it doesn’t seem to be going away. I finished planning out book three in the series and am writing chapter ten. I wrote 10k words yesterday, which was five chapters of it. Should I start doing biweekly updates again?  
> Next time: Harry tries to outfly a dragon and Cedric continues to worry about him dying
> 
> -Number of chapters has gone done to 30 because of cut scenes in later chapters


	15. Never Antagonize a Sleeping Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task.

As soon as all four champions had gathered Ludo Bagman wasted no time. “The day has arrived! The first task awaits! Now, we haven’t given you any clues to what you’ll be doing yet, but it will soon be completely revealed. Pass this around, draw one each.”

A small squirming sack was passed around. Fleur bravely reached in first, pulling out a hand sized dragon. It was green, a common Welsh then, and had a small number two looped around its neck. Krum went next, pulling out a brightly colored Chinese Fireball that was number three. Cedric warily reached in, pulling out a Swedish Short Snout, number one. Harry’s heart dropped, only one dragon was left, and it was the most dangerous. He shakily retrieved the final dragon, the Hungarian Horntail.

Cedric winced, “Bad luck.”

Bagman seemed to agree, but didn’t let it lower his enthusiasm. “You are each holding a miniature version of what you’ll be facing during the task. Each dragon will be guarding a nest of eggs, one of which is a fake golden egg. Your task is to retrieve that golden egg any way you can. The order you go is based off of the number of your dragon. That means you’re up first Mr. Diggory!”

Harry gently nudged Cedric in the ribs and he straightened up. He deposited the mini Swedish Short Snout in Harry’s free hand, nodded in determination, and exited the tent. Immediately cheers filled the air, louder than any quidditch match. A dragon roared, casting the cheers into silence, and Harry pressed up against the tent wall to listen.

There wasn’t much to hear. There was the occasional cheer or gasp from the audience and intermittent roaring from the nesting mother dragon. Harry was finally about to relax when several people in the audience screamed. He was ready to burst out and see what had happened when the cheering resumed.

Bagman cheerily reminded Harry, “Now, now, no peeking Harry! I’m sure Cedric is fine, we have highly trained dragon handlers and healers on sight after all.”

Somehow, that wasn’t very reassuring after hearing people scream while Cedric faced an angry dragon that could breathe fire and easily gut Cedric with one claw. Then a cannon went off, startling Harry, and the audience screamed their approval at something. Bagman informed them, “That means he’s finished up and the score is out. You’re up next Ms. Delacour.”

Fleur gave Bagman a cool nod, handed Harry her mini dragon because he was apparently a dragon daycare center, and smoothed out her cropped athletic robes before exiting. Once again cheers and gasps and roads filled the air. Fleur’s turn went much quicker and the crowd screamed in appreciation at something. The cannon went off again and Krum left, leaving Harry alone with four miniature dragons and Ludo Bagman. He wondered if Lucy and Hedwig would mind him having more pets.

It was both too soon and too long before the cannon fired again. Harry carefully settled the mini dragons down into a pile, checked that his robes still had the runes carefully painted onto them with special ink, and gripped his wand tightly. This was it.

The arena was bordered by packed stands, everybody was screaming his name. Harry tried to find Ron and Hermione in the crowd but there were simply too many people. The Hungarian Horntail stood at the other end of the mock mountain landscape, thankfully chained, with a nest of eggs below it. One glimmered gold and Harry nearly broke out into hysterical laughter. He was going to be playing quidditch but the other seeker was a dragon and he might die again.

His plan was to summon the Firebolt but Harry thought fast, what if he could just summon the gg to him and be done with it? “Accio golden egg!”

Harry felt the curling of the spell reach out to the egg but it didn’t catch on it, instead hitting some invisible force. It was charmed against summoning then. Fine, his original plan could still work. “Accio Firebolt!”

This time the spell reached out and grabbed on tight, yanking the Firebolt towards him. The audience looked confused for a second before they noticed the broom hurtling through the air. Done with waiting, the Hungarian Horntail started to charge towards the perceived threat, but Harry swung himself up and onto the broom, holding on for dear life and he rocketed upwards. Steadying out, he surveyed the field. The Horntail locked eyes on him once more and began to flap its great wings.

Harry went in for a dive but was forced to maneuver out of the way of the Horntail's deadly tail spikes. He looped around again, circling the enraged dragon. He needed to lure it further up and away from its eggs, leaving them vulnerable.

Pulling his broom sharply downwards, straight towards the dragon, and then up again probably wasn’t the best idea but it certainly got its attention. The Hungarian Horntail roared and the crowd screamed as a jet of fire shot out of its mouth. There was a momentary second of panic when Harry saw flames lick the edges of his robes but it was quickly replaced with relief and pride as his runes held. Knowing it was his only chance, Harry dived once more, lower and lower until he was almost skimming the rock. He raced towards the unguarded nest, intensely aware of how close the Horntail was behind him. He reached out one arm. It was just a big snitch, he told himself as he stretched out to snatch the egg.

Then the egg was in his arm and he succeeded and it was over. Should have been over. Thrown off balance by the new weight, Harry went careening to one side and the dragon managed to get another flicker of flame out before it was subdued by the dragon handlers. His robes were fine, but his leg felt as though it were melting. Harry tilted and finally crashed into the ground, briefly blacking out from the pain before he was carried off to the medical tent.

Madame Pomfrey was there, and as expected, furious. “Dragons! This is a school!”

She applied some kind of cream to Harry’s leg which cooled the burn and then cast a furious wave of spells. “Your leg will be fine, no lasting damage.” She regretfully added on, “You’re free to go now. They’ll be announcing your score momentarily.”

Harry thanked her profusely before exiting the medical tent. The crowd was going wild as he re-emerged, screaming and chanting and waving flags. The judges were speaking together and they finally rose and the crowd went quiet. Each judge made a number appear above them, ranging from a five from Karkaroff to a ten from Ludo Bagman.

The crowd exploded. Apparently, Harry had narrowly beaten out Cedric for first place with forty-two points compared to his forty. Fleur had managed to get thirty-nine points for her skillful yet uncreative performance. Krum had come in last despite Karkaroff’s biased voting, with only thirty-six points because his dragon had smashed all of her eggs, greatly upsetting the dragon and the dragon keepers.

Cedric, who was buried under a pile of Hufflepuffs, extracted himself to come talk with Harry. “You really did have a plan, huh? That was some amazing flying Harry.”

“For a second I really thought I was going to die competing against a dragon in a flying contest. How did your task go? I wasn’t allowed to watch.” Judging by his score, it must have been great.

His eyes lit up, “It was almost perfect! I cast a bunch of illusions of different animals that the dragon went after instead of me. The only reason I got points off is because the illusions didn’t stay steady and at the end the dragon managed to burn me a bit. And Karkaroff’s biased voting brought my score down some.”

“It’s a bit weird to me that they let the headmasters be judges because he’s obviously voting in favor of Krum. Aren’t they supposed to be impartial?”

Cedric snorted, “The wizarding world isn’t very fair. But come on, they’re going to give us more information now.”

Harry and Cedric joined Fleur and Krum in the champions tent once more. Crouch standing stiffly next to a bouncing Bagman informed them, “Now, retrieving the golden egg wasn’t just a test. It contains a vital clue for your next task.”

Bagman continued, “You’ll have to figure it out if you want to be prepared for the task in February, exactly three months from today. Remember, you can’t get help deciphering the clue from your teachers or headmasters. Now, off you go! Celebrate!”

Bagman and Crouch then left the tent, leaving the four champions alone. They all looked unsuredly at each other. “Vell,” Krum finally spoke up, “Should ve open them?”

“Not together. What if zey are all different clues?” Fleur eyed them all before leaving the tent, presumably to open the egg alone. Krum followed her out, leaving without another word.

“Do you want to open them now or later?” Harry asked.

Cedric pondered a moment before deciding, “Later. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go collapse on one of the common room couches for a couple of hours. How about we share tomorrow?”

“That sounds good. Gryffindor tower will probably already be having a party by the time I get back so I’m not sure I’ll get any sleep. Oh, and, do you want your dragon?” Harry gestured towards the pile of mini dragons.

Looking surprised, Cedric responded, “Oh, no, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure they are just super realistic sculptures with animation spells on them. You can have it if you want.”

“Thanks!”

“You know, you’re a bit of a dragon yourself, what with your hoarding tendencies.” Harry tried to splutter a denial but Cedric simply grinned, “Badges, friends, books, pets. I wonder what you’ll start collecting next.”

Giving up on defending himself, Harry instead gave a forceful, “Goodbye Cedric.”

“You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry! And I’m not cute!  _Goodbye_ Cedric.”

Cedric laughed and gave Harry’s hair a fond ruffle. Why did people love to do that so much? “I know you love me. Bye Harry.”

He left before Harry could even register the words. Yes, Harry thought, I think I do. His following thought was more along the lines of a drawn out scream and panic.

After recovering slightly from his crisis, Harry retreated to Gryffindor tower. He was hoping that the celebrations would distract him slightly from the realization that he was definitely crushing on Cedric, one of his closest friends. Though it wasn’t exactly a realization, now that he thought about it. More like a gradually increasing fire that he had only just named but had been feeling the warmth of for weeks.

However, none of the Gryffindors knew about or cared about Harry’s current romantic crisis. They simply forced him into the center of the room, lifting him up into the air. Apparently they had been informed about the egg’s clue, because they all began to chant, “Open it! Open it!”

Not one to deny them, Harry twisted the latch and let the sides of the egg fall open, revealing a shimmering pearl like object within. But he was distracted from the beautiful egg shaped pearl within because of the intense screeching that filled the air. Harry was nearly dropped onto the floor before he managed to shut the golden egg again.

“Bloody hell, what was that?” A voice shouted.

Another piped up, “Do you think you’ll be fighting a banshee next? How would you do that?”

“Maybe you’ll have to fight the cruciatus curse,” Neville whispered, pale in the face.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Maybe something to do with mandrakes?”

“We would have passed out or died from the scream then!”

“Hey Hermione,” Harry called out. “Do you have any ideas?”

She was furiously mumbling to herself. Finally, she looked up with a frown, “I’m not sure. The scream doesn’t seem to have any effects-“

“Other than shattering my eardrums,” Harry pointed out dryly.

“-other than the sound. That rules out banshees and mandrakes, unless the recording prevents the scream being harmful, in which case it could be any number of things, or just any random scream. Honestly, I really don’t have a clue. I’ll have to go to the library and research right away.”

“Maybe later Hermione.” Ron sling an arm around her shoulders, “After all, Harry just won the first task! Come on guys, let’s celebrate now and worry tomorrow!”

The Gryffindors cheered in agreement and soon conversation and smuggled butterbeer, or firewhiskey in the case of a few seventh years, was flowing again. Harry allowed himself to be passed around a bit before retreating to his dormitory around eleven. He began to draft out a letter to Sirius and Remus, but when he nearly fell asleep on it he buried himself under his covers and passed out.

As he drifted off to sleep, a smile stayed on Harry’s face. He, a fourteen year old, had gone up against a dragon and done better than the other competitors. He was in first. And how great had that felt? His score, just barely edging out Cedric’s. And Cedric had congratulated him, had said his flying was amazing, and even, perhaps in joke but still, said he knew that Harry loved him. He hated being forced into the Triwizard Tournament, but perhaps some good had come of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been responding to as many comments, winter sports started this week and I’ve been getting more work so I’m exhausted. I think that I’m going to start doing Wednesday/Saturday updates again for the rest of the fic. I’ve been experimenting with another fic idea that I’ve now had for three years this month, but I’m still trying to write this series every day.
> 
> Oh yeah, crush realization time. Just in time for some Yule Ball fun. Also: Mini. Dragons. So cool.


	16. The Egg Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing the first task on the Knight Bus, Rita returns, and helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *says I’ll post on wednesdays* *almost forgets*

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_ The first task went great! I even got first! My flying plan worked well and so did the fireproof robes, I only got a little burned at the end and Madame Pomfrey fixed me right up. I managed to beat Cedric for first place by one point but he was fine with it.  ~~ Did either of you date in Hogwarts? ~~ I also may or may not have gotten myself four more pets. Don’t worry though! They aren’t ‘real’, they’re just really well animated mini dragons. Lucy can’t decide if they’re toys or predators, which is hilarious to watch. _

_~~ I think I’m in l ~~ The next task is in February, three months away. This time we got a clue, but it isn’t any help. The golden egg we had to take from the dragon screams really loudly when opened. If that means something to you, please tell me because nobody can figure it out. Christmas is coming up soon. Can I stay with you? Do you have any plans yet? _

_Love, Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, congratulations on first place! However, that you only got burned once does not at all ease my worries seeing as you still got burned by a dragon. Good for Cedric getting second, I’m glad you and him are on friendly terms, he was very pleasant to have in class. Where on earth did you get four mini dragons? Was that part of the task somehow? Do I have to worry about Lucy getting singed? As for the golden egg, many creatures are known for their screams so it would be hard to narrow it down, especially if it’s not a well known creature. I recommend asking madame Pince for help researching. I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough and have plenty of time to prepare._

_As for Christmas, Sirius and I will be staying at Lupin Cabin. You are welcome to join us at any point during the break and I know that we’d love to have you. Just be aware that the eighteenth is the full moon so perhaps wait for a day or two afterwards to visit. Sirius has improved dramatically since you last saw him but we are yet unsure of how Christmas time will affect him, it used to be his favorite time of year. Once winter break is closer we can make plans._

_Love, Remus_

_Dear Harry,_

_First place! I knew you could do it! Even facing older students you come out on top. I’m glad to hear that you got healed up right away, dragon fire burns are no joke. As for the screaming egg, I’m sorry to say that I don’t have a lot of familiarity with screaming creatures other than my mother. With those mini dragons you could make a lot of trouble you know. Perhaps set them loose in the Great Hall, or even the common room with an enlargement charm on them? I know you’re not a prankster like your dad, but for me? Poor old Lucifer, she’s gone through so much. Be sure to bring her over for Christmas (which you are definitely invited to). I can’t wait to have you over, Christmas is the best. I tried to start decorating weeks ago but Remus insisted we had to wait until a month before and no earlier. He’s not much of a Christmas person, at least compared to me, but I know he’ll love spending it with you. Keep writing!_

_Love, Sirius_

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_I said not to worry, I’m completely fine! Each champion was given a mini version of their dragon and I kept them all. Sorry Sirius, they are not getting released into a public area, I don’t want them to get squished. Lucy should be fine but I think she’ll enjoy seeing you for the holidays. I’m not sure of my plans for the break yet but I’ll definitely be celebrating with you. I can’t wait to have our first Christmas together! I’ll write once I’m sure of when I can come._

_Love, Harry_

_Dear my dearest little brother,_

_I know I’ll be seeing you tonight but I couldn’t wait that long. We’re all worrying. How did the task go? Did you actually have to fight a dragon? Are you safe? Sophia wants to know if you won and if she needs to kill everyone involved and Morwen asked what kind of dragons were there. Gary just went a bit pale so he’s definitely worried about you. As for Gwennie, Ern, and myself. Are you alive and uninjured?! You have no idea how worried you’ve made us kid. I’m going to get gray hairs! I am not old enough to have gray hairs, I am only nineteen! Please write back so we don’t all die of stress. Do not leave out any injuries!_

_With love and stress, your biggest and bestest brother Stan_

_Dear older brother who I continue to not be actually related to,_

_ I am fine, don’t worry! I got a small burn but it was healed right away so everything is fine and Sophia does not need to murder everyone who planned the tournament! The task was to face a dragon and steal a fake golden egg it had been given. There was a Swedish Short Snout, a common Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball, and a Hungarian Horntail. Three guesses which one I got. It went well, I’ll give more details tonight. I won!! I got first place by one point, beating out Cedric. I think that was only because he got a worse burn than me since his idea of illusions was much more impressive than riding a broom.  ~~ Everything Cedric does is impressive. ~~ Also, to reveal our tasks they had us draw a mini dragon and they are adorable (I’m starting to feel like Hagrid) and I kept all four. I am definitely bringing them tonight. Nineteen? You are ancient. Old man. _

_Love, your younger brother Harry_

That night, Harry stepped onto the Knight Bus with silver streaked hair much to Stan’s annoyance. Though Harry didn’t feel too bad once he saw the Oppose Potter badge pinned to his uniform. Once sitting he changed it instead to a toxic green and began to regale Stan and Ernie and the midnight regulars with his tale. As he embellished the daring and excitement Morwen smiled with pointed flags, “Your storytelling has improved greatly. I’m proud.”

“And I am still not convinced that I shouldn’t go off Crouch and Bagman right away,” Sophia said, completely straight faced. “I could do it you know. Nobody would even suspect me. Just a quick stunner, expelliarmus, and silencio, then an avad. Or maybe imperius them to do it themselves.”

In other words, Sophia continued to be the most terrifying waitress ever. Stan was giving her heart eyes and Harry bravely resisted the urge to mime vomiting. Oh god, was that how he looked when Cedric spoke? If so, Harry could never face him again.

Ernie sighed long sufferingly, “Sophia, do I have to remind you to not plot murders on the bus? It is not good for business if someone overhears you threatening to kill someone and then they’re found dead the next day.”

“Oh come on Ernie. Who’s going to be listening in?” Sophia then gestured to the currently empty bus. He simply glared back, staring her right in the eyes as he took a wildly sharp turn and threw everyone to one side. She muttered, “Point taken.”

Harry chose to continue his story, “So after the scores were announced and everything they gathered up all the champions again. Then they told us that the golden egg was our next clue. Fleur didn’t want to open it together in case the clues were different so she and Krum left. Cedric and I will share tomorrow and see if there’s a difference, but mine just screams.”

“It screams?” Gary asked incredulously. “I can’t say I know of anything it could possibly be if you weren’t immediately affected by the sound.”

“Hermione said the second task tests problem solving skills somehow as well as ability to work in an unusual environment if that helps.”

Morwen tapped her cheek thoughtfully. “What kind of screaming was it? There are a couple of languages that can sound like screams to humans.”

“Well, I have the egg with me in my bag. I don’t know if you want to hear it though, it’s pretty awful.” Harry retrieved the golden egg from the bag he had packed it in.

Morwen carefully took the egg, examining the designs and the latch before finally opening it. Harry covered his ears and everyone else followed suit. As soon as it was open, the egg began to screech once more. Seemingly unaffected, Morwen kept listening to it for several minutes. Finally she latched it shut again. “It’s definitely some kind of message. The tones of the screaming repeat themselves meaning it’s a short one. I’m not sure which language it is but I can write a letter to some of my friends. Hopefully they’ll respond quickly but they tend to take their time with things like regular letters.”

“Thank you Morwen! Even if you don’t get an answer, that it’s a message is already more than I had figured out.” Now, the only problem would be deciphering the message. Maybe Cedric would have an idea.

-

Cedric did not have any ideas. Their eggs screeched in the exact same way, did not react to a basic language translation charm that Cedric knew, and only gave Harry a headache. After a disappointing meeting with Cedric, which went perfectly well despite Harry’s realization about his feelings towards the older boy, Harry still had to attend classes.

Care of Magical Creatures had gone from a joke to mildly terrifying with a possibility of serious injury. The skrewts had grown much larger and despite there being fewer of them they were even more of a handful. Hagrid liked to make students walk the disgusting creatures around the grounds, and so it wasn’t uncommon during the day to see several students being pulled along at rapid speeds by skrewts blasting fire out of their ends. Several people were debating quitting the subject, even Tracey Davis, who was usually one of the top students in the class.

However, that day was different. At the start of class Rita Skeeter appeared, drawing Hagrid in with questions about his job and the creatures he took care of. As she questioned the origins of the blast ended skrewts she also peppered in comments about Harry, none of them flattering. Hagrid, at first eager to discuss magical creatures, soon turned outraged.

“Harry is my frien’ an’ yeh’ve got no right to say any o’ that ‘bout him! He’s been through a lot and doesn’t need any nosy reporters tryin’ to ruin his reputation!” He thundered, usually calm disposition gone in an instant.

Skeeter’s eyes gleamed as her quill frantically scribbled something down. “But is it really ruining his reputation if that’s just how he is?”

“Leave!”

“Yes, yes, of course, I’ll be going now. Just one last thing. You claim to be a friend of Harry Potter. But you are also the same teacher accused of endangering students through exposure to a mad hippogriff which grievously injured one third year? The same hippogriff which mysteriously disappeared right before its execution, avoiding justice?”

“Buckbeak man’ged to get himself free, I was inside at the time. Wi’ the executioner and Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore as my witnesses, you can ask any o’ them.” The clock rang, signaling the end of class. Rita Skeeter seemed to be satisfied with herself, and she left, casting a not so discreet cleaning spell over herself as she did so.

Hermione was livid. “She’s planning something horrid, I can tell!”

“Relax Hermione, she’s just a gossip writer, it’ll be fine.” Ron tried to reassure her.

“Yeah, but people read her articles. I’ve already gotten loads of letters telling me that they’re disappointed in me or that they always knew I was some kind of arrogant prat.” The first two days after the article about Harry had been published, he had received mail which was an even split between hateful and supportive.

“And she could make Hagrid lose his job!” Hermione added.

Ron paused, clearly remembering his multiple trips to the Hospital Wing after being burned while babysitting the skrewts. “Yeah, that’d be awful.”

“Ronald!”

Ron looked away guiltily, “I do mean it! Just, the skrewts. Maybe they could get banned by the board of governors? Let them do something useful for once.”

Despite feeling a bit like he was betraying his friend, Harry had to agree that the skrewts were awful. “I doubt that Skeeter would stop at that though, she’s nasty.”

The three friends fell silent as they finished the trek up to the castle, the thought of Hagrid being fired from the job he loved so much weighing heavily on them. Harry’s bad mood persisted even during Study of Ancient Runes, causing Padma to give him a concerned look. “Are you alright Harry? You look a bit, well, exhausted. It’s making your magic go off pitch.” 

Harry winced, apparently he hadn’t hidden it well enough. “I’m fine, I’m just worried about the second task. And Rita Skeeter was trying to make Hagrid look bad during class, so I’m worrying about that too.”

Padma, thankfully, did not remark about how it wasn’t hard to make Hagrid look like a bad teacher. “I’m sure it will turn out fine in the end, but remember, for that to happen you must make it fine yourself. ‘You can’t change the direction of the wind, but you can adjust the sails to reach your destination.’ So Harry, better learn to sail,” She gave him a small smile and corrected a rune translation that he had missed.

“Thanks Padma. Let’s just hope the wind doesn’t blow my boat right over.”

“Yes, that would be a good thing to avoid. Now, can you check my runes?” Harry obliged, dutifully making sure that her rune circle would indeed fill the space with a specific type of music. He left Ancient Runes in much better cheer than he had entered it and Padma hadn’t cast a cheering charm, so things seemed to be looking up.

Hermione seemed to think so as well, because as soon as she saw him she latched onto his arm and dragged him away. Harry was deposited in front of the portrait of a fruit still life next to a confused Ron. “Can you tell me what we’re doing now Hermione? Because you dragged me out of my free period and I was about to win a chess match against Lavender.”

“Oh please, you always beat Lavender. I thought you’d be pleased, we’re going into the kitchens.” Hermione gestured at the hidden entrance.

“I think I’d prefer dinner in the Great Hall, thanks.”

Harry interrupted before they could start bickering. “So why are we going to the kitchens exactly?”

Hermione brightened, “I’m glad you asked. You see, to convince more people to support H.E.L.P.S. I’ll need more input from actual house elves. And of course I need their input on anything that they want specifically or that they would like me to change. So I thought we could talk to Dobby!”

“Er, Hermione, no offense, but how about any elf but Dobby?” Ron pointed out, “He’s kind of nutters and way different from the rest of the elves.”

“Yes, I suppose I should get the majority opinion as well as Dobby’s. Come on then.” Hermione then reached out and tickled the pear as dignified as she could, which was not very. The painted fruit then turned itself into a doorknob and they entered the bustling kitchens.

The kitchens were just as bustling as they had been when Harry had visited last year. Small elves in makeshift clothes rushed everywhere, carrying dishes and shouting orders as they prepared for dinner. One elf noticed noticed them, squeaked something unintelligible, and suddenly they were surrounded by the small creatures.

“How can we be helping you? Is you needing food? Dinner will be served soon!” One elf in a checkered dress inquired.

“Er, well, we’re actually here to ask you some questions.” The house elves gave her blank looks so Hermione continued, “I’ve formed a group called House Elf Legal Protection Society, or helps for short, that aims to get legal protection from abusive masters as well as representation in the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures office at the Ministry.”

“You is, you is wanting to protect us? Protect our families from bad masters?” Several elves were shocked into silence, a few had tears in their eyes.

Hermione looked surprised at the reaction and rushed on. “Yes, that is our main goal. A way to report masters who make you punish yourselves, and making punishment illegal. I wanted to ask if there is anything else you want. Wages, vacations, anything at all.”

“You is awful! How dare you! No masters is bad, they know best!” Harry blinked in confusion. One elf, wearing an actual blue dress, stumbled forwards, clearly drunk. “We be loving our masters!”

Several of the elves shuffled nervously and tried to gently direct the angry elf away. One apologized, “We is sorry about Winky. She is being a freed elf for almost half a year now and she is not happy. I’m afraid she has turned to butterbeer.”

“Butterbeer?” Hermione asked, “But that’s not alcoholic!”

“Not Three Broomsticks butterbeer, but Hog’s Head, a bit,” One sadly explained. “Enough for us elves. Please ignore her, we is very grateful for you! Some masters is very bad and we would like very much to not be hurt by them. But no wages or vacations, we is all just happy to work safely.”

“That’s awful! She really isn’t happy being free?”

Then, a very familiar voice piped up, “No, she is not happy being free like I is.”

Dobby, who had collected even more clothes over the past several months, was grinning up at Harry. “Hey Dobby, I like your collection.”

“Thank you Harry Potter! You is too kind, helping all elves! Is you and your friends staying for dinner?”

“I guess we are. Hermione had some questions for you all and it’s dinner time anyways.” As Harry agreed, he wondered if he had made a mistake, as Dobby’s eyes grew twice as large and he squeaked so violently his pile of hats almost tipped over. Well, if Harry could survive Dobby attempting to grievously injure him then he could survive an hour of conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than a week until Christmas break, and I can finally catch up on my writing goals. If I don’t die during practice first. Ugh. Anyway, the next book continues to be going well! I’ve written about a third I think, and I’m pleased with it.


	17. The Real Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions are required to find dates for the Yule Ball. But who can Harry ask?

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! If I could have your attention please?” Harry blushed furiously, trying and failing to disguise the fake wand that had just been dueling with Ron’s. The pair had finished their transformations and written down the homework and had been passing the time until free period with some of the twins’ joke wands. Evidently, they hadn’t been sneaky enough.

“Now that you two have kindly decided to act like teenagers instead of toddlers, I would like to inform you all of an event that will be taking place over break. The Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and it is expected that you do not embarrass Hogwarts. You will wear either dress robes or a dress and though you are allowed to, well, let your hair down-“

Lavender and Parvati giggled, as Professor McGonagall’s hair was currently in as tight a bun as ever. “You will not ruin the reputation of Gryffindor. The event is open to fourth years and above, though you may invite younger students as your date, and will take place on Christmas Day, going until midnight.”

Harry’s heart sunk. If the ball was Christmas Day, that meant he couldn’t spend the holidays out of Hogwarts. Surely as a champion he would be forced to attend. But could he perhaps get permission to only come back for that night? The bells rang and everybody got to their feet, excitedly chatting as they exited the classroom.

“Mr. Potter? A word please?”

Warily, Harry approached McGonagall. If it was about the fake wands, then Ron would have been told to stay as well. His Transfiguration grades were still good, so that wasn’t it. Which left two options. She was going to talk to him about being a champion, or she was going to talk to him about the ball.

“I would like to remind you, in case you didn’t know, that it is traditional for the champions and their partners to open up the Yule Ball.” Both, then.

“Er, my partner?”

McGonagall looked as if she were trying to decide if Harry really was that stupid. “Yes, Mr. Potter, your dance partner. I do suggest that you find one soon.”

“I have to dance?” Harry asked, horrified. He hadn’t danced once in his life, the ball was going to be a disaster.

Her lip twitched as if to conceal a smile, “Yes, you have to dance. Preferably well enough to not make a fool of yourself. Go on then, you’re dismissed.”

Glad to be free of the awkward situation, Harry fled. It was only halfway through the day, yet by the time he staggered into the empty Defense classroom, Harry had been asked out by eight different girls. All of which had been awkwardly turned down, as some he didn’t even know and some were eleven and the rest he didn’t even talk to. That eliminated most of his date options. And it wasn’t as if Cedric would want to go with him, Harry was just a fourth year who attracted trouble and Cedric was well liked and most certainly into girls.

Speaking of the boy, Cedric entered the room with a light blush and hurriedly shut the door behind himself. “The Yule Ball has made everyone a bit crazy,” He joked, leaning against a desk.

“Eight girls have asked me out already,” Harry said glumly.

Cedric blinked. “Wow. Did you say yes to any of them?”

“I only knew two of them and I’d barely talked to them before, so no. Honestly I don’t know how I’ll find a date for the opening dance.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone,” Cedric assured him, though his eyes looked a bit sad.

“Have you asked anyone yet?” Internally Harry pleaded for the answer to be no, even if it didn’t change anything.

Cedric winced, “Er, yeah, I have.”

“Who?” Harry asked, hoping he sounded casual.

“Um, Cho Chang, the fifth year Ravenclaw seeker. We’re friends so I figured I may as well go with someone that I liked.” He then added, “We’re just going as friends though. I’m not interested in her like that, at all.”

Harry stifled a cheer, “Good for you Cedric! I thought about asking Hermione but I think she might like to get an actual date, and with the article Skeeter wrote about us…”

“Yeah, that’s too bad. I saw the article this morning as well, at least this one wasn’t as bad as the first.”

“I guess, I’m just glad she didn’t actually go after Hagrid in it. Even if I did take Hermione, or anyone, I don’t know how to dance, and McGonagall said it was required.” He was already imagining it, standing in the Great Hall, stepping on his featureless date who somehow managed to still resemble Cedric, the mocking names afterwards.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to teach you how then,” Cedric stated with no room for argument, not that Harry would have.

“Is that what we’re going to use our training time for then? Not figuring out the egg?”

Cedric snorted, “I don’t think listening to the eggs scream again will help us. We can use today to practice dancing. Unless you don’t want to?”

“I do! Thank you for offering.”

“Of course. Now, there are three wizarding dances which are the most popular. The Yule Ball will probably open with the Rising Phoenix, followed by the Occamy Swing, and then the Billywig’s Sting. The Rising Phoenix is an elegant dance with the two partners acting as the two wings of the phoenix. The Occamy Swing is a bit more upbeat and the partners gradually take up more and then less space, like an occamy does. Finally, the Billywig’s Sting is a slower dance that seems a bit floaty and involves a lot of revolving around your dance partner like billywig wings. So, let’s start with the Rising Phoenix. I’ll take the lead part at first, but we can switch later.”

Cedric gently guided Harry’s hands into position and cast a soft music spell. High tones filled the air and Harry let himself be pulled through the steps of the dance. Rapid steps in one direction, spin together once, swing out from each other, come back in close, slowly spin and wait for the music to swell before repeating. It was a bit dizzying, but fun being led around the room by Cedric’s gentle instructions.

“Alright, are you ready to lead it now?”

Harry stared into Cedric’s gray eyes and nodded, a bit breathless. They switched hand positions and the music reset itself. Cautious at first, Harry fumbled at the start of the first run, but soon settled into the roll. Soon the pair were flowing with the music, matching it with each turn and swing and step. As the music faded, Harry pulled in Cedric for the traditional close end of a phoenix's folded wings. They were both panting a bit and Harry was acutely aware of his heart beating away as he met Cedric’s eyes. The music had stopped, yet they didn’t move. Then the moment was over and they broke apart.

“Yeah, that was, uh, that was, that was great, Harry. Should we start the Occamy Swing?”

“I guess we should. You’re, um, you’re a really good dancer.” It was true, Cedric was confident as he led and fitted just as easily into the following position.

Around and around the two went, laughing as they tripped and beaming when they did well, until finally Harry had learned all three of the traditional dances. They had missed lunch, but Harry found himself not caring. “Well, Harry, I’d say you’ve mastered dancing. Your date will be pleased, if you get one that is.”

“Hey! I’ll find someone! I guess you’re just a really good teacher, I might be a little jealous of Cho getting all of your dancing skills to herself.” That sounded weird. Cedric had stiffened a little. It was  _definitely_ weird.

“She doesn’t have to be my only dance partner. Maybe we could have a dance or two as well. If you’d like that?”

Harry marvelled at his luck, “Yes, I think I would like that.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Cedric suddenly reached into his bag. “I almost forgot! I grabbed us each a sandwich in case we missed lunch, so, here you go.”

Taking the carefully wrapped sandwich, Harry noticed that it was his favorite. “Thanks Cedric.”

The bells rang again, signaling that it was time to go. He collected his bag and paused at the door, “I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah, now go get yourself a date!”

Harry nodded and set off for Ancient Runes. He would have to find a date soon, people had been pairing off all day. If he couldn’t find someone he honestly might just take Ron as his dance partner. That would be fun. Pushing aside the thought as a last resort, Harry took a seat at his usual desk.

“Hello Harry. How are you doing? Better, I hope.” Padma absentmindedly tapped out a melody in the desk with her perfectly painted nails. She must have gotten a certain piece of music stuck in her head from spell casting.

Harry took a deep breath and allowed himself to recognize the different flavors of magic, the Ancient Runes classroom always had a distinct taste of citrus beneath the general tangy taste of magic that was pleasant. “I’m doing a lot better, actually. I’m a little nervous about the Yule Ball though, I have to do the opening dance and the person I want to go with already has a date. Have you gotten a date yet?”

“Hm, no, not yet.” She didn’t seem too bothered by this. “Someone asked me but the poor fellow was painfully dull, even his music was smothered. If I’m a musician I’ll just have to wait for the right piece of music to come to me.”

“Well,” Harry was struck by a sudden idea, “Why don’t I be your piece? Your date, I mean. Do you want to go with me?”

She eyed him consideringly for a moment and Harry realized that Padma was stunningly beautiful and could likely get herself a much better date than him. “Yes, that would be acceptable. Enjoyable, even. What colors are you wearing then?”

He could hardly believe it. “Great! Um, dark green, is that a problem?”

“No, it will go nicely with my dark blue. It’s rather fitting that I’m wearing the color of my house and you are wearing the colors of your could have been house. I have always thought that Slytherin and Ravenclaw fit nicely together. Though I wonder if you and your preferred date would have matched with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors.”

“Wait, what? How did you- how did you know that the Sorting Hat offered me Slytherin first? And what do you mean my preferred date is a Hufflepuff?”

Padma gave him a small, sly smile. “You have the feel of a Slytherin, though you just confirmed it. And as for your little crush, it’s adorable and a bit obvious to those of us with eyes. Lucky for you most of this school has forcibly plucked theirs out.”

“Oh, well, good. So we’re going together then?” Harry, flustered, refocused on the ball.

She nodded, “Yes, I’ll meet you at the base of Gryffindor tower that night and then we can go dancing. I do hope that they play something nice. I heard that Alohomora Heart was booked, so maybe not.”

“I’ve never heard of them, but I heard the Weird Sisters were playing,” Harry informed her. “What kind of music do they play?”

Padma snorted, “It doesn’t have the right to be called music. They call it a new type of love song but it’s just awful. I hope that it’s the Weird Sisters, they’re a popular rock band and Parvati is just a bit obsessed with the lead singer.”

Harry tried to imagine Parvati Patil, who loved stylish robes and pink nail polish, hanging up a poster of the Weird Sisters with their dark and ripped clothing. Clearly he failed at hiding his disbelieving expression as Padma lightly wacked his hand, “She’s not one dimensional you idiot!”

“I know! I know! Just- the Weird Sisters are so… not what I’d think of her listening to.”

“Well, she does, and if they are playing she is going to freak out. I think she’s going with Dean and Lavender with Seamus but they’re probably going to change partners as soon as they get there. You would not believe how unbearable it is to hear about Lavender so much.”

“Wait. Parvati and Lavender are  _dating_ ?”

Padma gave him a confused look. “Um, yeah? You didn’t think they were just friends, did you?”

“Hermione shares a dorm with them and she thinks they’re just friends. Wow. Hold on a second, you said Dean and Seamus, are they dating too?” Padma nodded. “I’m an idiot. I always thought that Dean just got up early in the mornings. Why are they not going with each other then?”

“Oh magic, is all of Gryffindor really that oblivious? Dean and Seamus have been sharing a bed since third year! Parvati and Lavender just wanted the experience of being escorted to a ball by a boy.”

“Ms. Patil, Mr. Potter, if you’re already talking, perhaps one of you can translate this for me?” They both snapped their heads up as Professor Babbling pointed towards the now filled board.

Harry blushed at being caught talking during class and then winced upon seeing the board filled with interlocking rune circles. Slowly, he stood and approached the second board to begin translating. At least it would be a challenge.

-

One week later found Ron complaining in the common room. This was not unusual, as he had been doing so for the past week. However, this time it was much louder as he had attempted to ask Fleur out, and only managed to scream at her before running away. “It’s alright mate. I’m sure she’ll forget about it by tomorrow at the latest.”

Ron wailed, “You don’t understand Harry! This is awful, it’s so embarrassing! And now all of the girls are taken, so I won’t get a date at all. Even you’ve gotten yourself a date!”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, mate. But now what am I supposed to do? You asked your friend out.” Ron paused, realization dawning. “Hey Hermione.”

“What?” She snapped from her pile of Arithmancy homework.

“You’re a girl.” Harry’s eyes widened at this fatal mistake and he hastily grabbed the letter he was writing and moved away from Ron. “You can go with me!”

Harry was right to move. Hermione stood abruptly, shaking in rage, “No! You’ve been whining about not having a date all week and you just now remembered that I’m a girl! You’ve refused to believe that I have a date and haven’t even considered asking me except as a last resort! I am done!”

She then stormed off, leaving a wide eyed Ron behind. He finally gathered the courage to ask, “She’s not really that mad, right? I mean, everyone knows that she doesn’t actually have a date. She could just drop the act and go with me.”

“Ron, I think it’s best that you just don’t talk to her for a bit,” Harry advised his best friend with no sympathy. “Or else she might curse you.”

“And Ron,” Ginny spoke up from across the room, “Not that it’s any of your business, but Hermione does have a date.”

“Oh really? Who is it then? And why are you concerned with it anyway, you can’t go to the Yule Ball.”

“I’m not going to tell you.” Ginny said with a smirk. “And for your information, I got asked to it. Neville and I are going together.”

Ron laughed, “Ha, good luck with that. I hope you still have toes at the end of the night.”

She scowled at him. “You really are trying your absolute hardest to be an arse, aren’t you? Neville has been practicing all week and he’s good at dancing. Much better than you I’m guessing, not that you’ll need it if you don’t have a date.”

Harry ignored the brewing fight and turned his attention back to his letter. Professor McGonagall had informed him that he couldn’t leave for only part of the winter break. That meant he had to write Sirius and tell him that he couldn’t spend Christmas with him and Remus. Harry had been avoiding it almost as much as the golden egg clue because he couldn’t find the words to tell his godfather, who had been so excited about the holiday, that Harry wouldn’t be coming.

_Dear Sirius,_

_There is a Yule Ball taking place over break on Christmas Day and I am required to attend it. That means I can’t visit you for the holidays, I checked with McGonagall. I’m really sorry Sirius, I wish I could see you. I did have one idea though, I have a special pass to leave school grounds at certain times. Maybe I could visit you the night of Christmas Eve for a couple of hours? I know you were looking forward to spending a couple of days with me, and I’m sorry that I can’t do that._

_Love, Harry_

-

_Dear Harry,_

_While we’re sad that you can’t spend the holidays with us like planned, we hope you enjoy the ball. Have you gotten yourself a date? Please get pictures for us. Your Christmas Eve plan sounds fine and we’d love to have you even for a couple of hours. Maybe we’ll have a very late dinner together and share presents._

_Love, Remus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedric: Harry’s clearly not interested in me, so I’ll go with my friend  
> Harry: Cedric’s obviously not interested, and he has a date, so I’ll go with my friend  
> Both: *dance together because they’re disappointed about not being each other’s date*  
> I love my boys, but why did I think I could write a dance scene? I have never danced, except the awkward swaying of middle school.
> 
> *screams in one day of school left and a lot of homework to do over the weekend*  
> See everybody next Wednesday for Christmas Eve! Not Yule Ball yet, but that doesn’t mean Cedric won’t be spending time with Harry :)
> 
> Just realized The Knight Bus Crew reached 20k hits!! Thank you!!


	18. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. So much fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it’s me, almost late to post, again. Enjoy this chapter because god damn I am soft for it. I really like how I’m posting the Christmas Eve chapter fifteen minutes before Christmas Eve.

The winter holidays came quickly and with much excitement. Harry had never seen so many people stay at the castle instead of going home, but everybody was eager to attend the Yule Ball. The Christmas cheer had even infected the Knight Bus, as Stan had found and decorated a small tree and put it on wheels, letting it roll wildly around the bus.

By the time Christmas Eve snuck up on him, Harry had already found presents for everyone and made plans to spend New Years Eve on the Knight Bus. Still, he found himself surprised as ever to see a small pile of presents at the end of his bed. As the Yule Ball would take place the next day, presents were being done on Christmas Eve instead.

Harry carefully slipped over to Ron’s bed, noticing Dean’s empty one and Seamus’s closed curtains, and poked his best friend in the cheek. “Hey, Ron, wake up.” He groaned and buried his head under the covers. “It’s Christmas Eve, you lump, do you want your presents or not?”

That got Ron to slowly emerge from his blanket cocoon, looking displeased at the time and happy at the prospect of presents. “Ugh.”

“Is that a ‘I’m so glad that you woke me up early, Harry’ I hear?” He teased.

Ron threw a weak punch and then rubbed his eyes, “Bugger off mate. Bloody hell, it’s too early.”

Harry rolled his eyes and threw his present for Ron at him. He caught it and immediately tore into the wrapping paper while Harry grabbed one of his own presents. Unwrapping his lumpy package, he was amused to see that his latest Weasley sweater had a Hungarian Horntail on it, which he put on right away.

Out of all the gifts he received, his favorite was the camera Stan had sent him. According to the note with it, it was a blend of muggle technology and magic that allowed the photos to move. The camera itself was remarkably similar to a Polaroid camera that Dudley had wanted, and it immediately printed pictures. There was a spot to insert the potion that made the pictures move and the camera already came with one vial. Harry took a picture right away, a rather unflattering one of Ron squinting at him with his mouth half open.

Ron protested, “Harry! Throw that away! Are you gonna be like Colin now?”

“Maybe not that bad, but I do want to take pictures of us.”

“Yeah, yeah, you and your scrapbooks, I know. Come on then, let’s take a better picture.” Ron picked himself up off his bed and threw himself into Harry’s instead.

Harry held up the camera and took another picture, but at the last second Ron slammed into him, knocking him onto the floor. “Thanks, mate.”

“Revenge,” Ron said simply. Then he grabbed the photo, which had immortalized Harry’s smile transforming into a shocked and betrayed face as he fell to the floor, repeating itself over and over.

The other three boys had woken up by then and were gleefully opening gifts. Dean and Seamus both sat with their backs to the wall on Seamus’s bed, shoulders touching as they tore colorful paper. There were a couple of loud bangs and then the door flew open. Fred and George stumbled in, one wearing a blue sweater with an F and the other wearing a dark purple with a G that was obviously too small.

“Did you just fall down the stairs?” Ron asked incredulously.

“Of course not, Ronnykins, now, be a good little brother and stay quiet.” The twins pulled the door shut behind them.

There was a moment of silence before a scream of rage was heard. “George! I swear to magic if you don’t give me my sweater right now I’ll curse you into next week!”

George winced, “She’s definitely pissed and I do not feel like having my boogies turned into bats today.”

“She just can’t take a joke,” Fred added.

“Such as shame.”

“Our own flesh and blood.”

The twins paused as someone stomped up the stairs and stopped outside the dormitory door. They looked at each other and in unison whispered, “Hide.”

They went diving under poor Neville’s bed just as Ginny threw the door open, wand in hand and clad in an oversized sweater with a G. She barely spared the rest of the boys a glance before stunning the twins and dragging them out by the ankles. Then she peeled George’s sweater off of him and he lay unmoving as bats flew out of his nose. She nodded once, “Boys. Neville,” Before leaving, sweater in hand.

“Ugh,” George groaned, spell wearing off.

“I can’t believe that we just got beat,”

“By our own little sister.”

“The betrayal shocks me.”

The twins then left with a merry wave, but the Weasley antics continued throughout the day. At breakfast all of the eggs were charmed to scream when eaten and all of the Slytherin’s ties were colored red and green instead of silver and green. After breakfast there was a massive snowball fight, at first between the four houses, but as Durmstrang students joined they all teamed up to take down the vicious northerners. Lunch after the snowball fight seemed normal at first, until everyone who had drunk hot chocolate received high pitched voices. Harry felt no shame in laughing at Ron and Hermione as they had one of their usual arguments sounding like they had just breathed in helium.

After lunch was finished Harry retrieved his gift for Cedric as well as the Marauder’s Map and went searching. He finally tracked Cedric down on the fourth floor and the older boy smiled upon seeing him. “Hi Harry, I was actually about to go looking for you.”

“Oh, well, I was looking for you. I wanted to give you your gift.” He then held out the small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

Cedric carefully took the present and undid the small ribbon, taking his time to tear off the paper. Finally he opened the little box, revealing a thick band. Nervously Harry explained, “I thought it was funny, because of the first task. And I got a little help in figuring out how to make it move, but I did the illusion myself and-“

“I love it,” Cedric informed him. He pulled the leather bracelet on, admiring the slowly moving flames. When it was tilted just the right way the words ‘good luck’ or ‘bad luck’ appeared. “I suppose this is referencing the awful swings in your luck that are going to make me have a heart attack someday.”

“Haha, yeah, I guess that’s our thing now.” Harry was pleased with himself, the bracelet was nice looking and he had put a lot of work into the spells on it and clearly Cedric liked it.

“Well, I guess I’d better give you your gift now.” Cedric reached into his bag and pulled out a small box wrapped in emerald green paper.

Unwrapping it and opening it revealed a silver snake pin. Cedric rushed to explain, “I’ve noticed that you’ve been growing your hair out so I thought you might want a way to keep it out of your face. Here, let me show you.”

The older boy carefully took the snake pin and drew back some of Harry’s admittedly longer hair. His hands held Harry’s chin firmly in place as his hair was secured with the silver pin, hair finally not at risk of falling into his eyes. “Oh, wow, I can see again,” Harry joked. “Thanks Cedric, it’s great. I’ll be sure to use it.”

“Oh you better, I don’t want to beat you in the tournament because you can’t see properly.”

“Cedric. My vision is awful. I wear glasses.”

He rubbed his face with his hand, “Oh, yeah, right. Well, I don’t want to beat you because you blocked your vision even more. Can't hide those green eyes away anymore, right?”

Well, since Cedric had asked, maybe Harry would start pulling his hair out of the way of his eyes more. People always commented on how green they were, even if it was just to compare them to his dead mother’s. “I suppose so.”

Cedric then hesitated for a moment, “I’m still expecting that dance tomorrow. We’ve got to impress everyone with our dancing skills after all.”

“Of course, I can’t wait. To see everyone’s faces when we wipe the floor with them, that is.”

The two boys shared a laugh and began to walk down the corridor when Cedric stopped. “Ah, look up.”

One of the many holiday decorations for Christmas was mistletoe strung up in certain spots throughout the castle. It was tradition for any two students caught under it at the same time, no matter their relationship, to kiss, or if they truly didn’t want to, to cast a quick stunning spell at the other as they ran away.

“Should we keep the tradition then?” Cedric asked in a quiet voice, eyeing the white berries and then Harry.

Harry went to nervously run his hand through his hair only to remember that it was pulled back. Looking at Cedric, he didn’t seem upset at the prospect. “Well, I don’t fancy my chances at stunning you,” He finally responded.

Cedric gave a small laugh and bent down, his gray eyes focused on Harry’s green ones. Harry froze for a second. What was he supposed to do? He had never been kissed before. Should he lean in? That was something you had to do, right?

Hyper aware of himself, Harry leaned in closer to Cedric’s chest, able to smell the lingering scent of pine on him from the trees in the Great Hall. Cedric’s arms had wrapped around his waist and a wonderfully slow kiss was pressed into Harry’s forehead. He sucked in a little breath- Harry had never truly seen the appeal of kissing before, but even Cedric’s lips on his forehead had him understanding greatly.

Cedric’s lips retreated but his arms stayed. For a moment, nothing else mattered, not the Triwizard Tournament, not the Yule Ball, not Voldemort himself. Harry was sure that he could stay like that forever, alone with Cedric under the mistletoe.

-

Hours later, aboard the Knight Bus, and Harry still couldn’t stop blushing when he thought of Cedric. Which happened to be all the time. He had absentmindedly turned his hair mauve while getting ready, nearly forgot Remus and Sirius’s presents as well as Lucy, and been completely unable to remove the stupid grin from his face. Ron had been baffled by his behavior while Hermione looked confused for a second before giving him a knowing look.

Upon seeing him, Stan had immediately adopted a look of pure joy. He turned and stage whispered to Ernie, “Looks like somebody’s got a crush.” He then wiped a fake tear from his eye, “My lil’ brother, all grown up and gettin’ ready to date. Is it that Patil girl, I didn’t think you liked her like that?”

Harry quickly protested, “I don’t! Padma is just my friend, we’re going to the Ball as friends!”

“Oh, so it’s someone else, then?” Stan smirked in delight. “Who is it? Come on kiddo, I can’t wait ‘ear about them. Who’s the lucky person that’s caught the Boy ‘O Lived’s eye?”

“If I tell you, will you stop bothering me about him?”

“A him! Yeah I don’t blame you, Hogwarts can make ‘em ‘ot. It wasn’t just the girls that loved me in school you know.” At Harry’s pleading look he finally acquiesced, “Yeah, yeah, I won’t bother you about ‘im. Much.”

“I guess that’s the best I can get you to agree to.” Stealing his courage, he admitted, “It’s Cedric.”

Stan raised his eyebrows, “The Puff seeker? Oh, I remember ‘is sorting, ‘e was a first year in my third. Cute kid, bit ‘omesick at first but made friends fast. You’re going to ‘ave to introduce us you know. You’ve talked about ‘im before but I want to actually meet the boy who captured your ‘eart.”

Harry blushed profusely, head buried in his hands, and refused to think about Cedric’s lips on his forehead underneath the mistletoe. Sadly, Stan was observant and noticed Harry’s blush. He crowed, “Aha! So something did ‘appen! I was suspicious when you came on ‘ere all blushy blushy. So, what did you do? Did ‘e ask you out or something?”

“No!” Harry wished. “It was just- it’s Christmas break and there’s all the- the mistletoe up.” Stan’s grin grew with every word. “And it’s just tradition! So he- he kissed my forehead after promising to dance with me at the Ball- but that might not mean anything!”

“Oh, kid. That definitely means something. That means  _so much._ God, your little ‘Ogwarts romance is the cutest shit. Don’t you agree Ern?”

Ernie shot him a disinterested look. “No.” He then added, “If it doesn’t work out though, I’m sure the family library has some nasty curses if you want to try them out.”

“No!” Harry protested.

Ernie shrugged, “Whatever you say. Go on now, it’s your stop. Lupin Cabin.”

Indeed, the Knight Bus was stopped outside of Remus and Sirius’s home. Harry nodded to himself once, and exited the bus, gifts in hand and Lucy balanced on his shoulder.

Harry knocked on the door and at once there was the sound of a dog barking madly. The door was pulled open, revealing Remus in a truly ugly Christmas sweater and Sirius in dog form, practically bouncing in excitement, a small Santa hat on his head. “Happy early Christmas, Harry. It’s so good to see you again.” Remus then pulled Harry in for a hug and he allowed himself to take comfort in the soft embrace of the truly horrendous sweater.

Padfoot then jumped up, putting his paws on Harry’s shoulders, making Lucy jump off and dart into the house. He transformed back into a human and gave Harry another hug. Harry noticed that he, too, was wearing an ugly sweater. Sirius saw his questioning gaze and laughed, “Do you like our sweaters? It’s usually a competition to see who can give the worst one, and it almost always ends in a tie, despite my superior skills in ugly sweater transfigurations.”

“He’s lying, he just thinks his are the best because he puts puns on them.” Remus wore a long suffering look. His sweater was dark blue with white wolves running across it, the phrase ‘Happy Howl-idays!’ was written in flashing letters, occasionally a wolf let out a wolf whistle.

“Hey! That is a great joke!” Sirius protested. His own sweater was Gryffindor red with knitted Christmas lights that twinkled and had animated snow falling down it. It seemed Sirius wasn’t the only one who could do puns as his sweater read ‘Christmas is Sirius business!’

“Yes, that’s why I’ve only heard it about a million times in the past week alone. You are very creative.”

The friendly bickering continued as Remus and Sirius brought Harry to the living room. It made him smile, reminding him of Ron and Hermione as well as showing off how much Sirius’s mental state had improved in the past couple months. Then Harry caught sight of the tree and gaped. It was tall, the glowing star that was the tree topper nearly brushed the ceiling, and absolutely packed with ornaments. But not the cheap dime a dozen ornaments that the Dursleys loved, no, these were all personal or at least obviously magic. Perfectly round lights bobbed in the branches, not connected by any wires, and color changing tinsel wrapped around the tree.

Remus and Sirius took a seat on the well worn couch, Lucy promptly jumping into Remus’s lap, and Harry sat in the matching armchair. On the low table between them were a few platters of snacks and Christmas cookies. “Well Harry, we’re so glad that you were able to come visit us, even if it’s… not exactly school authorized.”

“Of course! It sucks that the first year I would have actually wanted to spend outside of Hogwarts I wasn’t allowed to.” Had this happened last year, Harry would have been fine with staying at Hogwarts and avoiding the Dursleys.

“Yeah, this bloody Triwizard Tournament just keeps giving you trouble, doesn’t it? But let’s not bring the mood down! Presents!” Sirius cried, gesturing at the boxes under the tree.

Privately, Harry was hoping Sirius hadn’t gone and bought him another broom, he wasn’t sure he could part with the Firebolt. He carefully handed each man their present while Remus pointed out his presents, “That one is from both of us, that one is from me, and that one is from Sirius.”

Harry carefully unwrapped Sirius’s present first, revealing a penknife with unusual attachments. A second of focus and he could taste faint magic on it. Sirius happily explained, “The tools on it can open almost any door or untie any knot. Useful for getting into places warded against alohomora.”

“Thanks Sirius, it might come in handy for the tasks. Or helping the twins get their experimental products back from Filch.” The twins had lost many of their new candies to the vindictive caretaker, who was still upset that Dumbledore couldn’t just ban candy altogether.

In turn, Sirius opened his gift from Harry. In one of his letters he had bemoaned the loss of his precious leather jacket so Harry had meticulously searched Diagon Alley until he found a shop that could create custom muggle clothes. Sirius held up the jacket, eyes shining as he read the back, “In the doghouse. Ha! I love it! A perfect replacement for the crappy one I made out of my dear mother’s couch. She nearly killed me for that one, but I got to keep the jacket.”

Smiling at his present’s success, Harry tore into Remus’s gift to him. It revealed a small box, filled with muggle index cards. Each was filled with careful instruction in neat handwriting. “Some of your mother’s recipes. After graduating she liked to experiment, and because of her excellence in Potions she was quite good at it. It’s one of the few things that I managed to scavenge from your house.”

Harry slowly shuffled through the cards, tracing the letters. His mum wrote her g’s just like he did, and he focused in on the gentle curve of each one. Here was proof, physical proof in his hands, that Lily Potter had lived once upon a time, that she was more than just a sacrifice and a ghost that shared Harry’s features. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the little cards, quill ink on muggle paper, a reflection of his mother, but Remus seemed to understand.

“I thought that you’d like them. There’s one more gift though.” Remus placed the gift that was from the both of them in Harry’s lap.

As Harry unwrapped it, Sirius explained, “Lily bought this around a year after we graduated Hogwarts and managed to make it not freak out around magic. She and James worked to make a tape for each of us and each other.”

It was a Walkman, clearly well loved, and a stack of four cassette tapes, each labeled with a name. Clearly missing was one for Peter, but Harry didn’t mind. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to take them from you…”

Sirius reassured him, “Oh, it’s alright, we’ve made ourselves copies. Just treat them with care.”

“I will, I promise!” Harry clutched the Walkman and tapes, already desperate to listen and wondering what kind of music his parents had liked.

“We know you will. Now, how about some Christmas music before you have to leave? I know Sirius has been dying to play it all day.”

Sirius laughed unrepentantly, “It’s the best!” He grabbed a radio off one of the shelves in the room and fiddled with it for a minute before Christmas music began to blare, Sirius singing right along with it.

It was obvious how happy Sirius was and Harry beamed at his godfather’s surprisingly good singing. Sirius grabbed Remus’s hands and pulled him up, displacing Lucy. Remus rolled his eyes but began to sing along and allowed himself to be pulled into an awkward dance. He called over Sirius’s shoulder,“Come on Harry, you’ve got to suffer with me now!”

Harry laughed and got to his feet, beginning to follow the lyrics, though marginally quieter than Sirius. They danced around for a bit, enjoying the festive air, until the music stopped, interrupted by a cheerful voice. “As it’s past midnight folks, I’d like to wish everyone a happy Christmas! Hold your family close, laugh a bit, and have a great day everyone! Now back to the music!”

Sirius whooped, jumping up and down like a little kid. Remus shook his head for a moment before pulling the other man into a tight hug, “Happy Christmas Sirius. You too Harry.”

“Happy Christmas, Remus, Sirius.” It was certainly his best Christmas yet, and it was only a few minutes into the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *forehead kiss*  
> Things be moving now. Also, this chapter made me listen to like eight hours of 70’s music so I could figure out what songs to put on the cassette tapes. If you think Remus didn’t like rock you are wrong I’m sorry. He introduced Sirius to it and sparked his desire to grow his hair out. I still need help figuring out what kind of music James listened to though, suggestions are welcome, but make sure they came out before 1981.


	19. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Yule Ball has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to write fluffy chapters. Don’t worry, we’ll be back to regular plot soon.

Christmas evening found Harry and the other boys crowded into their dormitory, attempting to get ready. Neville was attempting to put on his dress robe tux with limited success, Dean was frantically searching for his outer robes and Seamus had been banned from using his wand to get ready in case he blew something up. Ron had gotten completely dressed in his turquoise robes and was admiring his reflection with wide eyes, as though he still couldn’t believe that that was what he would be wearing. Harry had also gotten dressed already in his green dress robes, but was attempting to braid his hair.

Morwen, who was never seen without at least a dozen intricate braids, had taught Harry how to do his own hair. He painstakingly wove a braid on each side of his head and held them together in the back with the silver snake pin from Cedric. Slowly, he took his hands away and finally let out a sigh of relief when they didn’t fall apart again. Ron gave them an appraising look, “Looks good mate.”

“Thanks Ron. You don’t look half bad yourself.” Indeed, Ron had tousled his hair into a handsome ruffled style and looked well put together in his dress robes.

Carefully sitting down, Harry adjusted the volume of Dean’s boom box. It had been one of his Muggle Studies projects to adjust a muggle item to run off magic instead and it mostly worked, but sometimes the volume changed itself. The sound came back after a second and the music of Sirius’s cassette tape resumed playing. The next song came on and Dean and Seamus’s faces lit up.

Dean began to sing along, “Hey, hey mama said the way you move gon’ make you sweat, gon’ make you groove!”

“Ah ah child way ya shake that thing! Gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting!” Seamus followed up.

Then, to everyone’s surprise, Ron sang the next lines. “Hey, hey baby when you walk that way! Watch your honey drip, I can't keep away!”

“How do you know muggle music?” Dean asked. “I thought you were a pureblood.”

Ron blushed, “I am, but my dad is obsessed with muggles. He drives mum crazy by playing old muggle rock music, so I picked some of it up.”

“Cool. You’ve got to bring some of his stuff in sometime so we can play it, I don’t have a lot.”

Neville gave them all confused looks, “Is this popular muggle music?”

Seamus stifled a laugh, “Yeah, Neville, it’s muggle music. And it’s pretty popular. Come on, keep listening, the song is about to change.”

Indeed, Black Dog began to fade out. It’s place was taken by a sudden, “Carry on my wayward son!” Everyone jumped in surprise before beginning to sing along again. Even Neville attempted to follow the lyrics, eventually managing to get the chorus.

By the time Carry On My Wayward Son ended, they had all finished getting ready. The five boys gave each other nervous looks and left their dormitory. The tower was filled with people rushing back and forth, ties untied and makeup products missing. They carefully exited the tower and were greeted by their dates, minus Ron. Parvati took Dean’s hand, dressed in a turquoise dress. Similarly, Lavender greeted Seamus in a pink one. Ginny, in a cute pink and green dress, waved at Harry before beginning to chat with Neville. Then Padma stepped forward, looking radiant.

She wore a dark blue ball gown with lace sleeves and tiny silver music notes scattered across the skirt. Her earrings were tiny silver bells, matching her hair which was braided back and intertwined with silver and blue ribbons. In her hair was a flock of incredibly realistic looking butterfly clips which slowly flapped their wings.

“Wow, Padma, you look amazing.” Harry told her, taking her arm and escorting her down the hall.

“Thank you Harry, you look quite nice yourself.” Padma beamed and pointed at her butterfly clips, “Do you like them? I enchanted them myself.”

They descended the stairs, following the parade of people. “Really? They’re good.”

“I hope so. Now, are you ready? I hope you can keep up with my dancing.”

“Don’t worry, I got some lessons.” Harry spotted McGonagall and made his way over to her.

She appraised him for a moment before smiling. “Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Patil. You both look nice tonight. Now, go join the other champions and get ready for the opening dance.”

Harry and Padma made their way across the dance floor, reaching the other champions and their dates. There was Cedric, dressed in a white shirt and dark gray vest with a matching robe and Cho Chang at his side, looking very pretty. The two were speaking quietly but smiled as Harry approached. Fleur had apparently taken Roger Davies, who’s eyes kept drifting to inappropriate places rather than Fleur’s face. And there was Krum, and the girl on his arm wearing a light blue chiffon dress.

The girl looked eerily familiar and Harry blinked, because that was Hermione looking not like Hermione at all. Her usually bushy hair had been beaten into submission, which may have been why she took three hours to get ready, and her face had light makeup on it. She was smiling, showing off her shorter teeth, and seemed lighter somehow.

“Hermione?” Harry found himself asking in disbelief.

“Oh, Harry! You look nice!” She turned and grinned at him, then nodded to Krum. “My date is Viktor.”

‘How?’ Was what Harry really wanted to ask, but he figured it would be rude. Really though, when had Hermione and Krum ever interacted except in the-

Harry held back a laugh, “Did he ask you in the library?”

Hermione blushed, “So what if he did?”

“Good for you Hermione.” Before Harry could continue the conversation, Dumbledore called everyone to attention by starting the music.

Padma quickly grabbed onto Harry and got into the proper position. Harry took a deep breath and began to lead her in the beginning of the Rising Phoenix. The four couples moved as one, dashing forwards before taking a spin. The crowd was clapping but Harry just had eyes for Padma. She was smiling as he spun her around, dark eyes alight with excitement.

Soon, everyone else was joining them on the dance floor. Harry and Padma continued to dance for over an hour, seamlessly dancing to both traditional songs as well as The Weird Sisters’ latest hits. Finally, feet aching a bit, they found a table with Cedric and Cho. Taking a sip of the punch that had been set out, Harry nearly spat it out.

“Alright there, Harry?” Cedric asked as Harry tried to not choke.

“Yeah,” He coughed a little. “The punch is just, unexpectedly strong.”

As Harry took another sip Viktor Krum sat down at the table, giving them a silent nod, Hermione following him. She looked a bit breathless but her hair had survived dancing. “Hello, I hope you don’t mind Viktor and I sitting with you.”

“Oh, not at all!” Cedric assured her.

Then Hermione gasped, “Harry, Fred and George spiked the punch!”

Harry quickly set down his glass, eyeing it in distrust. “I guess that explains why it tastes so nasty.”

Krum laughed, “Those twins, they are very funny. Vhat vould you like to drink Herm-own-ninny?”

Hermione had a barely suppressed grimace as Krum butchered her name. “Just water is fine for now, Viktor.”

The six of them continued polite conversation for a couple of minutes before just talking to their dates. Harry and Padma crafted a game of comparing the feel of different people’s magic.

“Hermione is classical music, usually violin solos,” Padma insisted. “And Krum is this kind of drum heavy music.”

Harry could definitely see that. “Krum’s magic tastes like peppermint, which is kind of funny, because it matches Hermione’s mint.”

“Hm, who’s magic has your favorite taste? I love the music of this girl a year below us, it’s kind of haunting flute music, very unique.”

“That’s so hard! Well, I like Ron’s. All the Weasley’s have similar sugar tasting magic but his is like cinnamon sugar. I also like yours, it tastes like the muggle flavor of blue raspberry, but not overwhelmingly.”

“Oh, that sounds good. Your magic is like rain, with the occasional thunder.” Padma’s eyes then lit up, “You want to know one of the funniest songs I’ve heard is?”

Harry nodded. “Well,” Padma tried to stifle a giggle, “Professor Snape’s magic sounds exclusively like The Sound of Silence.”

“Like-“ Harry snorted, “Like the song? The one that starts ‘hello darkness’?”

“Yes! My very first day of Potions he walks in and I just hear that faintly in the background!”

“His magic tastes like lemon peels.” Harry informed her, straightfaced.

“Are you serious? He’s literally sour? That’s perfect!”

Harry shook his head, “It’s disgusting is what it is. Whenever he comes over to vanish my potion or whatever I just get the taste of lemon scented cleaning products in my mouth!”

They both snuck a look at Snape, who was wearing all black dress robes and an unpleasant expression, then sniggered. Padma leaned in and whispered, “I think you’re about to get asked to dance again.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked around. Cedric caught his eye and smiled, reaching out a hand. “Are you ready to give me that dance you promised, Harry?”

“Think so.” Harry took Cedric’s hand and let himself be led back to the dance floor. “Are you leading Cedric?”

“If you’d like. Ready?”

“Yeah.” Cedric placed one hand on Harry’s back.

The music started up, something bright and cheerful. They made their way around other dancing couples, including a giggling Lavender in Parvati’s arms. On the sidelines, Harry was pleased to see Malfoy without a date, alone with Crabbe and Goyle.

As the song faded out something slower replaced it. Harry vaguely recognized it from it being played on repeat by some older Gryffindor girls that May. Several couples, including an unusually excited Dean pulling Seamus, were dragging each other onto the dance floor, joining the already swaying dancers. Harry moved his arms to wrap around Cedric’s neck and Cedric’s hands were placed on Harry’s waist.

Harry met Cedric’s eyes and gave him a small smile as the music continued.

“Can you feel the love tonight?” The singer’s voice crooned. “It is where we are.”

-

Harry collapsed in a chair next to Ron, who looked sulky. Ron scowled at Harry’s appearance, “Why aren’t you with your date?”

“I thought I’d come see how my best mate is doing. Nice to see you Percy.” 

Percy, who was sitting at the judge’s table for some reason, nodded to him. “It’s good to see you as well Harry. I hope that you have been having a good night.”

“Thanks, I have. Why are you at the judge’s table though?” It wasn’t as if Percy was sitting with his boss, he was alone.

He stiffened slightly, “Mr. Crouch is out for personal reasons, likely to visit family, and he asked me to fill in for him tonight.”

“Has he finally learned your name, Percy, or are you still Weatherby?” Ron asked, just a bit maliciously.

“He has, in fact. Has known it for months. Now, Ron, why don’t you go have some fun instead of bothering me.” Percy snapped.

Ron rolled his eyes but stood. “Come on Harry, let’s go outside.”

Standing, Harry obeyed, following Ron out onto the decorated grounds. The sound of the music was cut off, replaced by the howling of wind and faint exclamations from a nearby bush.

Nose wrinkled, Ron led Harry down a winding path and away from the bush which held Fleur and Roger. “Can’t believe that Hermione really went with Krum.”

“Yeah, I was a bit surprised at first, but he seems to really like her.”

“But, she’s consorting with the enemy!” Ron exclaimed, kicking at the thin layer of snow on the ground. “Probably giving him all sorts of information about you! Or helping with the egg!”

“I don’t think she’s doing that,” Harry said carefully. Talking with Ron while he was in a bad mood was like walking through a minefield, blindfolded.

Ron scoffed but paused, “Do you hear that?”

Listening closely, Harry caught the sound of Snape’s voice. “-what the big deal is, Igor.”

Karkaroff hissed, “Severus, I know you’ve seen it too! It’s getting darker! You can’t ignore the signs! And there’s been times where I swear that I can’t remember-“

“Quiet, Igor.” Snape had rounded the corner, wand alight, “What are you two doing here?”

“Walking. Can’t take off points for that, can you?” Ron snarled.

Snape’s lip curled, “Keep walking then, or maybe I will.”

Ron rolled his eyes and they continued to walk, finally reaching a stone reindeer statue and a sparkling fountain. However, the fountain bench was already occupied.

“I knew it the firs’ momen’ I saw yeh.” Hagrid spoke, voice low.

Harry froze, this was clearly not a conversation meant to be overheard. He frantically looked around for a way to escape without being seen. There was just one path back to the school, and Fleur and Roger were engrossed in each other on the side of the trail. Poking Ron, he gestured towards the path. Ron, seeing Fleur, paled and frantically shook his head.

“I jus’ knew… knew you were like me. Was it yer mum or yer dad?”

“I- I don’t know what you mean ‘Agrid.”

“It was my mother,” Hagrid confided in her.

Ignoring Ron’s silent protests, Harry dragged him away from their hiding place and quickly passed Fleur, who didn’t even look up. Finally Ron asked, “What do you suppose Hagrid was talking about?”

“Their parents I guess. Don’t know why though.”

Ron paled, “You don’t- You don’t think Hagrid and Maxime could be half giants, do you?”

“Er, if giants are a thing, I don’t see why not. Hagrid is kind of massive.”

“Giants are violent! Most of them have died out because they kill each other, but they sided with You Know Who in the war!” Ron informed Harry, deadly serious as they approached the doors once more.

Harry shrugged, “Well, it’s Hagrid. He’s baked me birthday cakes. I don’t think he’s violent or dangerous, except his class, so what does it matter?”

“I guess. Are you going to dance more?” They had reentered the Great Hall.

“Yeah, got to have at least one more dance with Padma.” Harry told Ron apologetically. He waved him off and Harry began to search for his date.

“Hey Harry, looking for Padma?” Harry turned to face the speaker. It was Ginny. “She’s dancing with a boy from Beauxbatons right now.”

“Oh, well. Do you want to dance together then?” Harry offered.

Ginny gave him a fiendish grin, “If you think you can keep up. Come on, they’re doing one of my favorite songs next.”

They made their way onto the dance floor when the current song ended. People swarmed on with them, apparently the next song was popular. It started up, and it was  _ fast _ and Harry didn’t understand how the lead singer was singing along with it. Everybody began to do different kinds of dance moves and Ginny laughed at Harry’s expression of panic. “Just move!”

The furious paced song was certainly making everybody else move. Harry allowed himself to move with the crowd but still ended up feeling out of place. When the music cut off abruptly, song over, Ginny grinned. “Thanks for the dance Harry, even if you are a bit shit at it.”

“Hey!” Harry protested, but Ginny had slipped off to rejoin Neville. He turned around, once again searching the crowd for Padma. 

Suddenly, she was beside him. “Good to see that you came back. It’s almost midnight. One more dance?”

“Yeah, one more dance sounds good.” Harry listened to the beginning of the next song for a second. People around them had gotten into position for the Occamy Swing. They began to move in a circular pattern, gaining speed and occasionally letting each other go only to come back to each other. Then, the clock struck midnight and it’s bells chimed, and the song came to a close. The Yule Ball had come to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote over 2500 words today and I am very proud that I finally went over my required daily word count again. Still just a couple thousand words of buffer between my goal and my total though. Doing word sprints on discord is my savior.
> 
> The songs from Sirius’s cassette tape in this chapter are Black Dog by Led Zepellin and Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas. During the Yule Ball the song Harry and Cedric slow dance to is Can You Feel the Love by Elton John. Thank you for all of the song recommendations, it was super helpful!


	20. Hagrid’s Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Years Eve! And a new article by Rita Skeeter comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really enjoying posting chapters that take place at the same time as the real life date. Sadly this is the last one that lines up. Happy New Years Eve everybody (though I’m a little early) and Happy New Years. Let’s hope next year is better.

The rest of winter break progressed quickly. Soon break was almost over and it was the night of December 31st. After enjoying the last feast of the year, despite getting turned into a canary by accidentally eating one of Fred and George’s sweets, Harry left the castle. The Knight Bus was already waiting for him and climbing on, it was empty except for Ernie in the driver’s seat. “Everybody else is already there. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Not needing to worry about spacing out jumps that night, the bus appeared right in front of Stan’s house. Ernie turned the bus off and stood up and exited, Harry following close behind. As they approached Stan’s front door it was flung open, revealing Stan himself. “Harry! Ern! You’re finally ‘ere! Come on in!”

Eager to escape the cold outdoors, Harry stepped inside the Crash House. All of the electric lights were out, instead many no drip candles had been lit and spelled to float in the air like the ones in the Great Hall. Following the sound of voices, Harry and Ernie entered the living room.

“Hey, you’re here!” Gwen cried out. “Who’s ready to leave 1994 behind?”

Stan cheered and clinked glasses with her. “Let’s ‘ope that next year Harry doesn’t get in as much trouble!”

Sophia snorted, “That’s likely.”

“That’s not fair!” Harry protested. “I’ll have you know that I try very hard to stay out of trouble!”

“Don’t sell me a dog! You must admit that you have quite the record.” Harry jumped at the sound of Morwen’s voice. She had blended into a corner and seemed to be working on a small painting. She continued, “Escaped murderous convicts who aren’t actually murderous, the newly revived Triwizard Tournament. That’s just a year and a half of your troubles.”

“How is that going by the way?” Gary asked, sipping from a firewhiskey bottle.

Harry’s good mood evaporated. “Badly. I just can’t figure out the egg! All it does is scream, no matter what I do.”

Gary gave him a sympathetic look, “You’ll get it eventually, you always do. Now come sit down by the fire and tell me about this Cedric fellow. I haven’t been on the bus as much lately and I’m afraid I’m a bit behind on the gossip.”

Knowing that Gary was likely thinking of his deceased husband, Harry acquiesced. “Cedric is a Hufflepuff like you, he’s in sixth year and he’s a prefect. He’s got this wavy brown hair and really nice gray eyes. Last year after he caught the snitch during the game with dementors he saw me falling and tried to catch me. Afterwards he visited me in the Hospital Wing and we talked for a bit. Over the summer we wrote back and forth a lot and I eventually went flying at his house once.”

Stan laughed, “Of course you bonded over Quidditch.”

“Because Quidditch is great! Anyways. He told me he was planning on entering the Triwizard Tournament and I thought that he’d do great. We kept talking and flying together. When my name got chosen he believed me right away, he even offered to help me train and actually has been. I got warned about the dragons and the other two champions did as well so I told Cedric and he taught me an illusion spell. When Professor McGonagall told me I needed a date I asked out Padma, but he had taught me how to dance so we danced together for a bit.”

Stan broke in, “Tell ‘im about the kiss!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “On Christmas Eve when we gave each other our gifts we got caught under the mistletoe. I didn’t fancy getting stunned so he kissed my forehead, nothing big!” Though it had certainly felt big.

Gary smiled fondly, “He sounds like a good lad. The way you talk about him reminds me of when I first met my husband, all soft and smitten. You’ve just got to go for it, especially since he definitely returns your feelings.”

“I don’t know…”

“Are you scared about committing to a relationship? Or maybe how people will judge you?” Harry nodded. “Well, the wizarding world is definitely more open to gay relationships than the muggle one, that’s for sure. And you’ll never know how dating him will turn out unless you do it.”

Sophia added in a serious tone, “Just be a Gryffindor about it. Don’t waste time either, efficiency is best in almost every situation. And if he can’t give you a straight answer then he’s not worth it.”

Stan snorted, “I don’t think it’ll be a straight answer Sophia.”

She let out an annoyed huff and sipped from her champagne flute instead of deigning to respond. Grinning, Stan whispered to Harry, “That means she thinks I said something funny but doesn’t want to admit it.”

“It most certainly does not.”

“No fighting kids,” Ernie reprimanded. 

Morwen stood, pulling a box out of her dress. “It’s almost midnight. Everybody come pick your three cards.”

Everyone gathered around Morwen. They went in age order, starting with Morwen who shuffled the deck before drawing her own cards. Next was Ernie, then Gary, Sophia, and Stan. Finally Harry took the deck of sleek cards with a night sky back. He shuffled them for a couple of seconds before drawing three. They all set them down on the table face down and prepared for the clock to strike midnight.

Suddenly the candles flared, signaling one minute left until 1995. The seven of them began to count down the seconds together, getting lower and lower until the last second. Somewhere in the distance fireworks went off. Stan leaned in and kissed Sophia, who surprisingly didn’t push him away. Ernie permitted Morwen to kiss his cheek before they both took a drink. Gwen gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and Gary ruffled his hair.

“Now, the cards!” Morwen announced.

Everybody eagerly grabbed ahold of their first card and overturned it, revealing a beautifully hand painted image. Harry’s card was a wizard holding a wand aloft, eight others behind him also holding wands and appearing to call something out in unison. Morwen took a look at his card before laughing, “Of course! The nine of wands, rising to meet a challenge, preparing yourself for conflict or struggle. A rather fitting card for the Triwizard Tournament’s youngest competitor. Second cards!”

The next cards were flipped over. Stan crowed in glee, “Look Sophia, I got The Lovers!”

Sophia punched him in the arm, “You know that’s not the only meaning of that card!”

“Well what did you get then? Don’t try to hide it! Oh, is that a two of cups I see?”

Harry ignored the playful teasing, instead staring down at his own card. It was a dark graveyard scene with small candles placed on each grave. In the foreground was a large black dog that seemed to fade away, almost like a ghost. A grim. Trelawney would have cried in happiness. He had pulled the card of Death.

“Now, now, didn’t you pay any attention in Divination?” Morwen chastised when she saw his glum face. “Death is not necessarily literal, or even a bad card. It can be the end of things, yes, but it leaves room for something new to grow. That’s why the next card in the major arcana is Temperance, a card of balance. So chin up, there’s one card left. Third cards up everyone.”

Harry flipped over the last card. It depicted a woman in Hit Witch battle robes holding her wand in one hand and looking heavily scarred back to back with a similar looking woman surrounded by books. Once again Morwen interpreted it for him. “The High Priestess, a good card to follow Death. She represents knowledge gained through experience and human wisdom. Combined with Death the most likely meaning I see for you is some kind of loss that allows growth and development. Though of course, there’s always the chance I could be wrong.”

-

On the Monday that term started, nobody was happy to be back. Students were already bemoaning their workloads and longing for the holidays. Fred and George had hung a paper chain to count down the days until the Easter holidays in the common room. When some un expecting first year had tugged off that day's link it exploded in a mini firework, scaring the poor boy half to death.

People were particularly unhappy to return to Care of Magical Creatures. Ron had attempted to raise the mood by claiming that the skrewts would warm them right up, either by lighting them on fire or making them chase after the beats, but nobody thought that was a win. However when they trekked across the snow covered grounds, they were not greeted by Hagrid’s cheerful wave. Instead, a short woman with graying hair stood in his place.

“Come on now, there may be snow but the bell rang five minutes ago!” She called out to the group approaching her.

“Who’re you?” Ron asked, “And where’s Hagrid?”

“Not feeling well,” She responded curtly. “And my name is Professor Grubbly-Plank, I’m to be your substitute for the time being. Follow me now, the creatures we’ll be learning about today are closer to the forest.”

Everybody exchanged delighted looks. That meant no skrewts for once, though there was still a chance of getting eaten or mauled to death. But there in the distance was something quite beautiful. Silvery horses with long, spiraling horns made the snow around them look dirty. The unicorns hurt to look at directly, their mere presence seemed to beckon Harry forwards, to have them test and judge his heart. Then he shook it off, memories of the dead unicorn and its spilt blood from first year rising to the forefront of his mind.

Harry was further distracted from the ethereal creatures by some of Slytherins crowding around something and laughing. While the girls got to pet the unicorns, Malfoy was laughing over a newspaper. Sensing Harry’s gaze, he looked up and gave a cruel smile. “I don’t think your half breed friend will be coming back. That’s two now, isn’t it? A werewolf and a half giant. What’s next you reckon? Is Weasley really just a ghoul that got its hands on a wand?”

“Piss off Malfoy. Hand it over.” Malfoy sneered and tossed Harry the newspaper. Ron and Harry shared a look of horror. In large letters was the title  _ Dumbledore’s Giant Mistake _ .

-

Hagrid did not return to classes for the rest of the week, nor had he responded to Harry when he had banged on his door. Fearing for their friend, Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren’t in the mood for a Hogsmeade visit, but they had reasoned that they might find Hagrid there.

However, a thorough search of all the shops revealed that their friend was nowhere to be found. The three of them ended up finding a table in the Three Broomsticks but they had barely sat down when Ludo Bagman came rushing over. “Hello Harry, how nice to see you. If I could have a word? Er, in private that is.”

“Sure,” Harry responded carefully. Bagman looked stressed as he babbled on about the goblins he had been speaking with and led Harry away.

“So what do they want, anyway?” Harry asked, trying to move the conversation along.

Bagman froze for a second. “They- What they want? Well, they, er, they are looking for Barty Crouch.”

“Why are they here then? Isn’t he at the Ministry?” Harry had gotten the impression that Crouch was a workaholic.

“Actually, I’m not sure where he is. He hasn’t come to work since before Christmas, which is quite out of character. The man is usually married to his work, not a single sick day or holiday. Supposedly he’s ill, been sending instructions to his assistant by owl. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about!”

Harry restrained himself from saying ‘finally’. “You see Harry, your performance in the first task was admirable. Quite impressive, actually. I suppose you’ve won my favor a bit. I wanted to ask, how are you doing with your egg?”

The Golden Egg had been worrying Harry for weeks. Nothing he did to it made any difference in the screeching. Not that he wanted to admit that to one of the judges who supposedly thought highly of Harry. “I think I’ve got it.”

“Really?” Bagman seemed surprised. “Well, of course you did! Now, tell me, have you gotten yourself a plan yet? I could give you a tip or two if you’d like…”

“No thanks, Mr. Bagman. We’re supposed to figure it out on our own, aren’t we? And I think I’m close to finding a solution, just a matter of time now.” Harry really hoped that what he was saying made sense, because it sounded like Bagman wanted to help Harry cheat.

“If you’re sure…” He straightened up. “Well, good luck then. I’ll be off now. If those goblins ask, you didn’t see me.” He then dashed through the crowd and out the door.

Slightly baffled, Harry took his seat again. Hermione asked, “So what did he want?”

“I think- I think he just offered to help me cheat.”

Ron’s eyebrows rose, “Did you accept? Because mate, I’m pretty sure your egg still just screams.”

“Of course he didn’t! That’s not sportsmanlike!” Hermione immediately protested.

Before Ron could protest, Harry told them, “No I didn’t accept. I told him I had already figured it out. He seemed surprised though, so the egg hint is definitely hard to get.”

Just then, Rita Skeeter entered, followed by her photographer. As she spouted off some nonsense about Ludo Bagman Hermione hissed, “Isn’t she banned from Hogwarts grounds?”

“This isn’t Hogwarts. Though, how did she overhear Hagrid if she couldn’t be on the grounds? Harry and I didn’t see her anywhere.” Ron eyed Skeeter in distrust.

Meanwhile, Harry was gripping the table, pretending it was Skeeter’s neck as she discussed ruining someone’s life like it was a comment on the weather. Before Harry could snap at her, Hermione did. “Oh shut up! Has it been too long since you destroyed someone’s reputation already?”

Skeeter turned to face their table, stenciled eyebrows raised. “Are you referring to that half giant Hagrid? People have a right to the truth.”

“You don’t write the truth!” Harry argued, “You write slander!”

“I’d watch your words, you two. Who knows what little secrets will come out if you don’t.” Her voice had gone very low and deadly.

Hermione just glared, “I’d like to see you try.” She then stormed out of the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ron hot on her heels.

“I can’t believe her, that cow!” Hermione was furious, more angry than Harry had ever seen her, perhaps with the exception of when she punched Malfoy in the face. “Well, I’m not scared of her! I have nothing to hide, and my parents don’t read the Daily Prophet anyways!”

“But Hermione, she’s still dangerous. Other people read it, people at school.” Ron tried to caution her.

“I don’t care. They’ve turned against us before, and if they believe the crap she writes then they don’t matter. But her words have kept Hagrid away from us for long enough.” Hermione ranted, leading them to the hut of the man in question. She banged on the door. “Hagrid, open up! I don’t care what that Skeeter woman wrote! We’re still your friends and you can’t hide away from us forever! Now open up before I break down your door!”

Then, the door opened for the first time in over a week. But it was not Hagrid in the doorway. Instead, Headmaster Dumbledore looked down on them over his half moon spectacles. “A very admirable speech indeed, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione shrunk in on herself and her voice quieted, “Oh, Professor Dumbledore sir. I was just trying to get Hagrid to let us in and-“

“It’s quite alright. Why don’t you come on in. I’m sure Hagrid will be happy to see you. After all, he could hear your declaration of unwavering friendship just as well as I did.” Dumbledore smiled at them and held open Hagrid’s massive door.

Inside, Hagrid sat in a chair looking disheveled. His face was blotchy and tear stained, his hair had gone from untamed to rat’s nest, but when he looked up at them his eyes were alight with hope. “Did yeh really mean tha’? Yeh don’ care ‘bout my mother?”

“Of course not Hagrid,” Ron was quick to reassure him.

“Hagrid, you're our friend. We don’t care who your mum is. I mean, look at my relatives, the Dursleys are awful!”

Fat tears rolled down Hagrid’s cheeks and he beamed at them. “Yeh’re right, yeh’re nothin’ like them. I s’ppose I jus’ couldn’ handle all the letters. All the parents tellin’ me I had no right to be teachin’ children.”

“And I’m telling you Hagrid, that I’ve received several letters from parents who remember you fondly. They told me in no uncertain terms what they’d do to me if I fired you.” Seeing Hagrid beginning to protest, Dumbledore continued, “There has not been a single week of my being Headmaster that I have not received a letter telling me that I need to change how I run my school. But Hagrid, I cannot hide away in my office. So I must insist, return to teaching, and stop worrying about the opinions of those who will never change.”

“Please Hagrid!” Hermione cried, “Please come back and teach!”

“I’m afraid that I will not accept a letter of resignation, and expect to see you back to teaching on Monday, I’ll also be expecting you to join me for breakfast tomorrow at eight-thirty, no excuses. Now, I’m sorry to say I must be leaving.” Dumbledore then rose and strode out of Hagrid’s hut, giving Fang a pat on the way out.

Hagrid sniffed a bit, “Great man, Dumbledore. Great man. Always givin’ second chances to everyone. He’s done so much for me, I can’t ever repay him. Gave me a job, my house, a chance to teach my fav’rite subject.”

There was a moment of silence as Hagrid poured out three more cups of tea. Then he continued, “Y’know, I’m glad tha’ yer the fourth champion Harry. Yer showin’ people that the underdog can win, can be more ‘n you expect.”

“Thanks, Hagrid. I couldn’t have done as well as I have without you, you really helped me out with the first task.” It was true, without knowing that he would be facing a dragon, Harry likely would have been burnt to a crisp.

Hagrid waved a giant hand, “Oh, it’s nothin’, I’m glad ter help. I want you ter win, ter show people that yeh don’t have ter be pureblood, it don’t matter who yer parents are, muggleborn or giant, it’s yer actions that define you.”

Harry suddenly felt very guilty for not managing to figure out the egg clue. “I’ll win the tournament for you Hagrid, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Don’t sell me a dog’ was popular English slang until around 1870. It meant something like ‘don’t lie to me’ because people who sold dogs tried to pass mutts off as purebred.
> 
> I was trying to think of what kind of traditions wizards might have for New Years and then I was like ‘fortune telling!’ and had Morwen share her hand painted deck. So here you go, you may be able to guess how Harry’s cards come into play. The meanings of the cards are actual interpretations of them. I cannot tell you how long it took me to decide on which cards to use, but I got there eventually.
> 
> See you next time for the first chapter of the new year, and some golden egg progress!


	21. Don’t Put All Your Eggs in One Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg clue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically every comment on last chapter was ‘Death?! Cedric??’ And I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
> *adds egg puns*

To Harry’s immense frustration, the golden egg hint could not be solved. He had tried everything, from talking to it to casting spells on it to chucking it across the room- not that he had thought it would help, it was just therapeutic- yet nothing had worked. So when Cedric pulled him aside to talk about the clue, he wasn’t really in the mood for it.

“Listen, Cedric, we’ve opened the eggs hundreds of times. I don’t think it will help to do it one more.”

“No, no! I think I figured it out! I had opened it in my dorm and it startled one of my mates into dropping his glass of water. Get this, when the water splashed onto the egg the screaming became distorted. So I brought it to the bath and dunked it in, nothing else had worked so I figured ‘why not?’ And guess what, it did work.”

“Are you telling me that all we had to do was get the bloody egg wet?” Harry had the strong urge to throw something heavy, preferably the egg.

Cedric chuckled, “Yeah, I suppose so. Now, since you told me about the dragons, I’m telling you about the merpeople. Tonight, go to the prefect’s bathroom, it’s on the fifth floor in the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The password is pine fresh. Bring the egg. If you want we can work together on a solution, but I think it should be relatively easy.”

“Alright, if you think it will be easy we probably don’t need to figure it out together. The password is pine fresh?”

“Yeah. Right, sorry to go Harry, but I really need to use my free period to study. The professors have been loading on work and technically I don’t have to take the exams as a champion, but my scores will be important if I want to get accepted into a St. Mungo’s apprenticeship.” Upon closer examination, Cedric’s bag seemed to be loaded with books and he was clutching a work planner similar to Hermione’s.

Harry grimaced, not looking forward to upper year exams. “Good luck with all that. I’m heading to Divination next, so don’t be alarmed if I die before dinner.”

Cedric laughed and called over his shoulder, “I’ll be sure to save your ghost some treacle tart!”

“It’s the superior food!” Harry shouted back. He firmly shoved down the idea of confessing to Cedric like Gary and Sophia had suggested, feeling very un-Gryffindor. He comforted himself by calling it waiting for a sign or the right moment, definitely not hiding, no sir.

-

Harry did not, in fact, die in between Divination and dinner as Trelawney predicted. Though they had done another class on tarot cards and Harry had pulled Death again, which predictably made her gasp in horror. The rest of the class, used to Harry’s dark future, simply scoffed or laughed behind Trelawney’s back.

So after dinner Harry had exited the Great Hall and donned the invisibility cloak. Using the Marauder’s Map he found his way to the prefect’s bathroom and after checking to make sure it was empty, entered. Harry’s first thought was that he should start trying to follow the rules more, because becoming a prefect would be worth it just for the bathroom alone.

The room was made of marble and a rectangular swimming pool was set into the floor. It was surrounded by hundred of jeweled taps and overlooked by an entire wall of stained glass windows. Harry carefully undressed and pulled the golden egg out of his bag. He kept the Marauder’s Map open and near enough to the edge of the pool that he could see if anyone was approaching.

Turning a light yellow tap, colored water began to flow, giving off the scent of vanilla. The white one next to it added bubbles. A light purple tap gave off the scent of lavender and a green one smelled like something floral he couldn’t place. For something so large the pool filled surprisingly quickly and Harry carefully got in, one arm holding the egg.

Once in the water he was all too aware of just how bad at swimming he was. The Dursleys had never paid for swimming lessons and the school ones had only taught him the very basics. Harry had splashed around in the Black Lake at the end of the school year before, but not enough to make him comfortable swimming in it. He really hoped that he wouldn’t have to fight merpeople off while swimming the distance of the lake or something equally as ridiculous.

Bracing himself for the high pitched screams, Harry ducked under the surface of the water and cracked open the egg. Instead of screeching, a hauntingly melodic voice began to sing.

“Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you’re searching, ponder this, we’ve taken what you’ll surely miss, an hour long you’ll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour the prospect’s black, too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.”

The song began to repeat and Harry came up for air, gasping for breath. What he’d surely miss? Perhaps the items from his parents, but nobody knew about those. Maybe his Firebolt? He hoped that it wouldn’t actually be destroyed if he didn’t retrieve it.

Harry set the egg down on the edge of the pool and pondered the song. Cedric has claimed that they were merpeople and it seemed as though something would be taken from him. He’d have to find the merpeople, most likely at the bottom of the Black Lake, and take back what they had stolen within an hour. But Harry didn't know any spells to breathe underwater and the cold water might kill him even if he did. Why couldn’t this task have taken place in November instead of the dragon one?

Drying himself off, Harry cast tempus. It was nearly time for his shift so he hurried out of the bathroom, pulling on the invisibility cloak as he went. The Marauder’s Map showed that the path was clear. Filch was prowling the second floor, Snape lurking in the dungeons, and Moody on the fourth. 

The routine of entering his dorm to change and sneak out again was a familiar one, and it was barely any time at all before Harry was hailing the Knight Bus. Surprisingly it was Gwen who greeted him, not Stan. Seeing his curious look she informed him, “We swapped shifts today. It’s been a while but we’ve done it before and I had other work to do during the day.”

“Were you working with your grandfather again?”

She grinned, “Yeah, he finally let me come on a core collection. It was a unicorn, a fairly tame one but incredibly picky about the wood it wanted to be paired with. We finally got it to agree to elm and I’ll be helping craft the wand tomorrow.”

“That’s great Gwen!”

“Yes, it really is. Now, why don’t you give Ernie some directions and then tell me how you’ve been doing. Have you gotten any progress on that screaming egg?”

Harry sat in his seat and examined the pinpricks of light on the map. He strategically reordered the list of destinations to minimize long jumps and rattled off an address to Ernie before answering Gwen. “Actually, I have.”

Gwen gave a little cheer and Gary clapped. “So,” Gwen asked, “How’d you do it?”

“And what does the clue mean?” Sophia, who had been annoyed that she couldn’t solve it, demanded.

“Cedric was the one who solved it. A friend of his got water on the egg and he noticed it sounded different. Apparently the screaming is a merperson singing-“

“Of course!” Morwen exclaimed. “I’ve only had experiences with salt water merpeople, who can speak just fine out of water, so I completely forgot that the freshwater ones scream!”

Harry reassured her, “It’s alright, I had no clue. So underwater the egg sings this riddle, which was actually easy since I knew it was merpeople, and apparently I’m going to have to swim in the Black Lake in February.”

“Seriously?” Gary looked astonished. “Do you know a good heating charm? Some wear off relatively quickly in extreme temperatures so make sure it works properly beforehand.”

Sophia was more interested in the clue. “What’s the song?”

Harry repeated it and then questioned, “Why do you like riddles so much?”

“They’re fun.” She smirked. “I used to make a game of seeing how many times I could break into the Ravenclaw tower in one hour and I think they all hated me for it. Anyways, it sounds like you’re going to have to find the mer colony at the center of the lake floor. They’ll have taken something important to you and you have to get it back and to your starting place within an hour or else it’s ‘gone, it won’t come back’.”

“I wasn’t sure what they would be taking. Most of my most prized possessions aren’t really common knowledge so I was thinking it could be my Firebolt.”

“They never said it was an item,” Gary said quietly. “What you miss the most when they’re gone is people.”

Gwen winced, “Surely they wouldn’t out people underwater though. So many things could go wrong in that situation.”

The discussion continued throughout the night and by the time Harry went to bed, his mind was not at ease.

-

Ron and Hermione were both pleased that Harry had cracked the code of the egg when he told them. Hermione had immediately declared that they would do a library search on merpeople, dangerous creatures that lived in freshwater, and how to hold your breath for an hour. 

While the first two topics were easy to find and study, the third proved to be a bit of a problem. Hermione could not find a single book about holding your breath or breathing underwater. “It’s almost as if someone has taken them all out of the library!” She cried after finishing another sweep of the shelves.

“Maybe someone has.” Harry thought back to the other headmasters cheating on the dragon task and Karkaroff purposely giving low scores. “Maybe Karkaroff or somebody took all of the books so that nobody could find a solution if they looked.”

Ron’s eyes widened, “He’d definitely do something like that with how biased he is. Now we’ll never find a way to let you breathe underwater!”

“Um, sorry, but I couldn’t help overhearing,” Neville, who had been doing Potion revisions at the table next to them spoke up. “I may know how to let Harry breathe underwater.”

Harry was a bit surprised that Neville, who had admittedly gotten better at classes after getting a new wand but still wasn’t great at spells, had a solution. “Really? That’s great Neville!”

“Well, it’s a bit expensive and kind of hard to get, but gillyweed lets you breathe underwater. It’s an aquatic plant with really unusual properties, it actually causes the eater to grow gills and webbed fingers temporarily among other changes that are quite fascinating from an experimental Herbologist’s point of view.” Neville seemed to notice that he was rambling and summarized, “If you can get your hands on some that would probably solve your problem.”

“That sounds perfect! Thank you so much Neville!” Harry was grateful that he wouldn’t have to go back on his word and ask Cedric for help with the task.

“Oh it’s no problem, really. I just don’t know how you’ll get your hands on some. Snape has some but there’s no way he’ll give it to you.”

Ron and Hermione traded looks and Harry could already tell that they were planning another raid of Snape’s personal stores. But that might not be necessary, because now Harry had a godfather who was quite eager to spend his family fortune on things that would piss his mother off. What would anger Walburga Black more than helping the halfblood who defeated Voldemort win the Triwizard Tournament?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh winter break is almost over and I am NOT ready to go back to school.
> 
> How come Hermione couldn’t find the bubble head charm? In the very next book it became popular to use so it can’t be too difficult to cast. My theory is Karkaroff made sure no books about it were left in the library once Krum solved the egg. I tried so hard to come up with another way for Harry to complete the second task, but I failed. I had come up with complex spell combinations to banish water and create air and propel him forward and it was all just way too complicated. I even considered muggle solutions like scuba diving gear, but there’s no way that he could get a permit or whatever to use it as well as attend the mandatory classes. So gillyweed it is.
> 
> Thoughts on canon: The real reason Myrtle was being bullied wasn’t because of her glasses, it was because she was a freaking pervert. I’m kidding, but honestly. She regularly watched people bathe without them knowing?! As a ghost, but still...
> 
> Next time: The second task!


	22. Breathing Underwater for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter isn’t that great, I find the second task horribly boring.

_ Dear Sirius, _

_ You know how all the golden egg would do was scream? Apparently it just wanted a bath. The screaming is merpeople singing when it’s underwater. The second task is going to be retrieving something the merpeople took from their colony within an hour. The solution my friends and I have come up with is to use gillyweed. While I’m sure you would approve of stealing Snape’s, I don’t really want to be poisoned. Could you please buy me enough gillyweed to last me around an hour? If not, I can ask the teachers for advice on water spells. _

_ Love, Harry _

The response, unusually, took several days. Finally, Hedwig swooped down during breakfast carrying a letter and a small container of water holding a glob of slimy green plant which was presumably gillyweed. As Hedwig began to steal a piece of bacon Harry relieved her of her burden. He unfolded the letter and began to read.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ You know I’m always down to spend money on you, though I wish it were on fun things instead of items that will help you win a tournament you’re not supposed to be in. Anyway, the gillyweed I sent you is enough for an hour and a half give or take a few minutes depending on the body of water. You’re right- I do support stealing from the slimy git’s office, but I’d rather you didn’t get poisoned. As for the merpeople, magical creatures were never my strong suit but Remus has included some advice as well as his desire for you to not drown or get hypothermia. _

__ Love, Sirius  
  


Also in the envelope was a piece of parchment with notes on merpeople in Remus’s handwriting. Most of it Harry had already found in the library, but there were a few good points that were new information. Now, if he wanted to really get a head start on the second task he should try to map out the Black Lake and figure out where the mer colony was located.

An idea forming, Harry casually asked, “Hey Hermione, how would you like to check out the Ravenclaw tower library?”

Hermione froze, “The Ravenclaw tower library?”

“Yes, the one that supposedly houses some of Rowena Ravenclaw’s original writings and countless other books that can only be found in a few locations. Would you like to come with me?” Padma had bragged about that fact to Harry when discussing the Hogwarts library. He hadn’t visited it yet even though she had offered.

Her eyes lit up. “Yes. Oh my god, yes. How will we get in though? I don’t know where the entrance is and surely nobody would let us in.”

“I’ll ask Padma, she’ll probably be glad to show it off. Ron, do you want to come as well?” Harry didn’t really think he would, but it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Nah mate, I’ve still got to finish that reading McGonagall gave us.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, “The twenty page reading that was assigned last week which I’ve been reminding you about since it was assigned? The cross species transfigurations one that’s due tomorrow morning? That Transfiguration reading?”

“Er, yeah, that one.” Ron looked guilty, but only for a moment.

“It’s alright Ron, if you get it done before dinner I was planning on helping Neville understand it,” Harry offered. While Hermione was the best in the subject, Harry’s grades weren’t bad and he was a much better teacher, as Hermione wasn’t very good at explaining things, leading to frustration on both ends.

“Yeah, I’ll probably do that.” Then they stood, Harry slipping his letter and the gillyweed into his bag, and split apart.

Harry and Hermione crossed the Great Hall, meeting up with Padma who immediately agreed to bring them to her common room. “The other houses tend to keep their common rooms secret and even their locations, except Gryffindor, but Ravenclaws are glad to share what we have. Harry, you’ll love this, we have one of the journals of Rune Master Elmer Prang, the man who designed the Knight Bus!”

She was right, Harry was impressed and would definitely be reading that journal for clues on how to fix the blood runes that Ernie’s father refused to help with. But more importantly at the moment, “Do you have any maps? Specifically of the Hogwarts grounds and the Black Lake?”

Padma thought about it for a second as they climbed the stairs, “Hm, I’m not sure. I know there’s a detailed map of the Hogwarts plumbing system and the floor plan.”

Harry wondered if the map of the plumbing included the Chamber of Secrets.

“I think there’s also some crude and most likely inaccurate maps of the Forbidden Forest that have been compiled by brave students. There’s likely one of the Black Lake, though I doubt that it will have complex information about what’s actually in the water. Or at least not recent information. Is that good enough?”

“I hope so. I’m trying to find the location of the mer colony.”

“Darn, it’s a shame Ally Goldfrey graduated last year. She did one of her individual research projects on merpeople, I think she’s working in the Ministry now.” Padma paused as they reached a statue of an eagle. “Your best bet would be to ask the Slytherins, supposedly their common room is underwater and they can communicate with the merpeople.”

“Somehow I don’t think that will turn out well for me.”

“You’re probably right. Riddle?” The last part was directed at the statue.

The beak of the eagle opened and asked, “What question can you never truthfully answer yes to?”

Harry was delighted, he had gotten rather good at riddles after being told a year’s worth by Sophia. His answers were sometimes a little unorthodox though. He confidently answered, “Are you a corpse?”

Hermione sputtered as the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room was revealed. “But that’s not the right answer! The answer is ‘are you asleep?’.”

Padma laughed, “There isn’t a right or wrong answer as long as it fulfills the riddle. Harry’s answer works just as well as yours though. A dead body could not reply, ghosts aren’t corpses, and inferi can’t speak.”

“I- I suppose.” Hermione conceded. She still sent Harry a concerned look, which made him shrug in reply. Sophia taught him that the best way to answer was to say the technically correct one that came to mind quickest. Gwen, who was actually a Ravenclaw, had agreed.

The Ravenclaw common room looked very elegant, an open room with wide windows and ancient bookcases with an actual rolling ladder, but it was contrasted by the comfortable seating that was scattered around and the mess of books and parchment and the seventh years sobbing in one corner over Potions. Padma whispered to them, “Just ignore them. Snape assigned a particularly nasty assignment and now they’re all worried that they’ll fail it, therefore failing their NEWTs, and then will be unable to get a job anywhere. They’ll be fine in a couple hours.”

Hermione gave them a concerned look but took Padma’s advice. Her gaze was focused on the books and she carefully ran a hand over them in reverence. Content to leave Hermione to her book worship, Padma guided Harry to an impressive collection of maps. “Here, try this section, they’re the Hogwarts related ones.

Padma sat down at a small table to do some homework while Harry pulled down several maps. The first several were just of the castle, one very intricate one of the plumbing systems that did indeed include the Chamber of Secrets which was labeled ‘dumping area?’, and one map of a room on the seventh floor thats ink was constantly changing and shifting and didn’t reveal a particular design, indicating that it was unplottable. Finally, Harry managed to find an aerial drawing of the lake, complete with measurements and a vague mention of the mer colony.

The mer colony was located in the center of the lake at the greatest depth. The length of the lake was only half a mile so he hopefully wouldn’t have to swim that far. However the real challenge would likely be the grindylows and selkies, which were noted to be particularly tough compared to the average member of their species. Harry should probably learn how to deal with those in the little over a month he had left until the task.

-

Sadly, that month passed very quickly when Harry was spending it learning how to fight off water sprites and attempting to decipher the notes of Rune Master Elmer Prang. He had a lot of progress on the first thing, and a lot of messy notes to show for the second. Yet he still felt underprepared on the night before the second task.

Harry had stayed in the library until closing time, long after Ron and Hermione had been taken away by McGonagall for something, anxiously reading and rereading information that he already knew.

Finally Harry decided that getting thrown out of the library by Madame Pince would not be helpful. He exited the library and, as had become normal after being hexed one too many times by an angry student, swung the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and pulled out the Marauder’s Map. McGonagall was on the sixth floor but she would be easy enough to avoid. 

However, upon entering his dormitory, something was amiss. Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry had assumed that he had returned to the tower after talking with McGonagall but that didn’t seem to be the case. A quick scan of the map didn’t reveal him, or Hermione, anywhere. Then, by pure chance, his eye caught on four small names in the center of the lake. Harry’s heart dropped. Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, and Gabrielle Delacour were clustered together. Gary was right, the most sorely missed things were people.

Harry sat down on his bed and drew the curtains tight. The song had said after an hour the missed thing would be gone forever. Would the teachers actually force the four of them to stay under the lake until they were rescued? Would there be consequences? What if the spells holding them there wore off and they started to drown? What if they were awake the whole night, just stuck under the water for hours, waiting for Harry to come. What if he couldn’t save them?  _ No. _ He  _ needed  _ to save them. But who? Was his person Ron or Hermione? They were both his friends, but who would the person who wasn’t his be for? Could Hermione be for Krum? Cho was certainly for Cedric and it was obviously a relative of Fleur’s being held hostage.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to calm his racing heart. He already knew that he wouldn’t be sleeping well, not while his best friends were deep underwater in February and he had to save them the next morning. Carefully wiping the Marauder’s Map clean and putting it back in his trunk, he laid down and closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

As expected, Harry did not get enough sleep. Upon waking, feeling groggy and miserable, he had instantly lunged for the Marauder’s Map and checked to make sure that his friends’ names hadn’t disappeared from the Black Lake. They were still there, unmoved, and Harry let himself relax a tiny bit. He drank a Wide Eye potion and got into the bathing suit he had been provided with that night and put on a thick robe over it to combat the cold temperatures.

Walking to breakfast without Ron or Hermione at his side, or at least greeting them once inside the Great Hall, felt odd. He considered sitting at the Gryffindor table alone but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, Harry walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat across from Cedric.

“Hi Harry, are you ready?” Cedric looked nervous, but not in a way that suggested he would do badly in the task.

“They took people,” Was Harry’s miserable response.

“What?”

Harry elaborated, “The task. What we’ll sorely miss is people close to us. Ron is gone and so is Hermione, but she’s Krum’s person.”

“Really? That’s kind of horrifying that they just stole people away. I wonder who my person is though, I haven’t noticed anyone particularly close to me missing.” Cedric glanced around the Hufflepuff table, seeming to count friends. Then his eyes widened and he swinged around to look at the Ravenclaw table. “Cho is gone. I can’t believe that they thought she was my- well. It’s still awful that they took real people. What happens if something goes wrong?”

“That’s what I was thinking! I kept worrying, what if they drown, what if they get hypothermia, what if they wake up and just have to wait to be rescued?” Harry began to list all of his dead about the task.

“Hey, hey, I’m sure that they won’t let that happen. They’re probably being closely monitored to make sure nothing bad happens.” Cedric tried to reassure him.

Harry pushed around his eggs nervously, “I hope so. I’m not really hungry. Do you want to go down to the lake early?”

“Sure. But you have to finish at least half of that first.” Cedric bargained.

Pouting, Harry shoveled the eggs in his mouth before standing. “There. Are you happy?”

Cedric laughed, “Yes, actually. Come on, let’s go.”

The Black Lake was still and betrayed no clue that four innocent people were being held in its depths. The two boys stood at the edge of the water, shivering slightly in the cold morning air. Cedric finally spoke, “I can’t believe that they’re down there.”

Harry nodded his agreement but didn’t speak, letting out an involuntary shiver. Cedric looked concerned. “Oh, do you want me to cast a warming charm?”

“Yeah, that would be great, I’m freezing.” Harry had practiced the regular warming charm before but he wasn’t the greatest at it as he had only focused on the type that worked underwater. As Cedric cast the spell a comfortable warmth spread throughout his body, clothes feeling as though they had just come out of the dryer.

The comfortable silence between the two was broken by the arrival of the crowd that would be watching them. Harry wondered how many of them would actually stay to watch the surface of the lake for an hour. Perhaps there was some kind of way to view the champions? Either way, it was time for the task to begin.

Harry and Cedric lined up next to Fleur and Krum and the four stripped their outer robes. Harry made sure that the knot of string around the base of his wand was secure so that even if he dropped it it wouldn’t fall to the bottom of the lake. The roaring of the crowd sounded distant, even the cannon going off sounded quiet. All there was in the world was Harry, the lake, and the need to rescue Ron. He shoved the gillyweed in his mouth, choked it down, and dived into the water.

At first the four champions stuck together in the shallow water. Cedric and Fleur both looked as though they were wearing fishbowls over their heads and Krum had made himself into half a shark. Harry’s hands and feet had transformed into fin-like appendages and long gills had grown on his neck. Once the bottom of the lake started to drop off, the four champions split apart in search of their lost person.

Harry headed straight forwards and down, avoiding the forests of seaweed that likely held grindylows. He still ended up having to fight off a few of them, but nothing more than a few well placed stunners couldn’t handle. At one point he swam past one of the giant tentacles of the squid and he had never been more grateful that it was friendly, because the thing was absolutely massive.

Soon enough the mer colony came into view. Strange fish featured people wearing clothes made of plants and decorated with bits of shining shell, houses constructed of rock and doors woven out of seaweed, little wooden stalls selling food that was stored in small containers. But there, at the center, were four people chained to the rock and floating in the water, looking eerily like dead bodies. It was all too reminiscent of seeing first year Ginny Weasley spread eagle in a puddle in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry hurried over and examined the chains. They were made out of metal and definitely wouldn’t break under his hands alone. He mentally ran through the spells he knew that could help him out and settled on the severing hex. Quickly freeing Ron, he searched the waters for the other champions. It didn’t look like anyone was coming. Was he just supposed to leave the others down there?

Then, the head of a shark came rushing past him, snapping at the chains holding Hermione, but the shape of Krum’s head made it too awkward to break them. Wanting Hermione to make it out, Harry pointed to the sharp rocks below them and Krum quickly sawed through the chains. Torn, Harry glanced at Cho and Gabrielle, who was just a small girl.

Cedric would be coming, Harry decided, but Fleur didn’t seem to be anywhere. He reached the chain and prepared to cut Gabrielle free when a merperson stopped him. It gestured with one webbed finger, shaking its head and indicating Ron and then the surface. Harry made for the chain again but the merperson brandished a trident.

By then, Cedric had arrived as well. He gave a Harry questioning look but Harry pointed to Gabrielle. Cedric looked around but Fleur was nowhere to be seen. Finally, he nodded and both boys went for the chain at the same time.

The one merperson guard couldn’t stop the both of them. Gabrielle was freed and both boys tugged their own person upwards as well as the younger girl. The surface seemed so far away, but they kept swimming up. By the time that they reached the surface Harry was supporting Gabrielle’s legs instead of her waist and his limbs were burning with exhaustion.

There was cheering as both boys surfaced and it seemed that breaking the surface of the water had woken up the hostages as well. Ron was looking around in confusion and Gabrielle was clutching onto Harry’s arm, Cho doing the same to Cedric. As soon as they were close enough, Fleur grabbed a hold of her sister, crying something in French. She then turned her attention on Cedric and Harry, giving them both a kiss on the cheek and countless declarations of her gratitude. To Harry’s surprise Percy, who was still filling in for Crouch, had dived into the water upon seeing Ron and was hugging him in his soaked Ministry robes. Then they were all wrapped up in towels and dried off, Madame Pomfrey once again clicking her tongue in disapproval of the tournament.

While Dumbledore conferred with a merperson, the champions and their missing people talked. Fleur had apparently been caught by an entire swarm of grindylows which had managed to knock her out, disqualifying her. Cedric had gotten a bit turned around avoiding the grindylows, which was why he was late to the mer colony. Krum explained how everything had stayed away from him, but he hadn’t known where to go. He also revealed that he hadn’t needed to cast a warming charm at all.

“To me, this vater is almost varm. Hermy-own, you need to visit me this summer so I can show you that lake I vas talking about.” Then he frowned and plucked something out of Hermione’s hair, tossing it into the water, “Vater beetle.”

Finally, the scores were announced. Krum received forty-four for the fastest return time. Fleur only got twenty five points for failing to complete the objective. Harry got thirty-nine points for helping out another contestant and trying to save all of the hostages, despite his late return time and lack of actual magic shown. Cedric got forty-one points for helping save Gabrielle and willingly cooperating with a competitor. After someone did the math, the stands cheered and clapped. Cedric and Harry were tied in first place, each with eighty-one points.

Harry turned to Cedric, glad to see that he looked happy and not upset. “Can you believe it Harry? Both Hogwarts champions tied for first!”

Harry laughed, “And all we had to do was fight off dragons and nearly drown!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was supposed to be published Wednesday. However, Wednesday was... stressful. I had virtual school all day, then sports practice, then I watched Trump supporters breaking into the Capital for a few hours while attempting to do homework. I don’t have any excuses for not posting yesterday other than school and a race and exhaustion. So here it is! Chapter twenty three is still going to be posted tomorrow (unless bullshit of epic proportions happens again). Happier news, I have now written over 100k out of 500k for my half million word challenge! Most of it for this series!
> 
> Cedric: Wait who is my precious person supposed to be? All of my friends are here and Harry is literally talking to me- oh shit they think Cho is my girlfriend


	23. The Mark of a Death Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And other things that you already know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly canon chapters are boring, I can’t wait until the next book where it’s almost complete canon divergence.

Harry boarded the Knight Bus that evening still riding the high of his win. He had spelled his hair bright blue with gold streaks and upon seeing his wide grin Stan immediately deduced, “You won, didn’t you?”

“Well, I didn’t win the task, I actually got third.” Harry then revealed, “But I am tied for first with Cedric.”

“Yes! I knew you could do it! Come on, tell us the ‘ole story!” Stan ushered Harry on, dashing to retrieve a passenger as fast as he could so he could get back to listen.

Harry smiled at Stan’s enthusiasm. “The gillyweed worked great, I got down to the mer colony with no troubles. But Gary, you were right.”

“Right about what?” The older man seemed to not remember what he had said offhand.

“That the thing I would miss most was a person. They took Ron.”

Sophia looked disgusted, “I cannot fucking believe that the Ministry put four kids underwater for a tournament that they aren’t even a part of!”

Ernie snorted, “I sure can.”

“Did they even know? Were they just knocked out and practically kidnapped? What would they have done if something went wrong?” Sophia spat out several more curses directed at the Ministry before settling down again.

“Erm, anyway, they had Ron for my person. But Hermione was also down there and I didn’t really want to leave her or the other two because as Sophia said, what happened if something went wrong? Krum got there eventually and saved Hermione, and then Cedric showed up, but Fleur didn’t. So Cedric and I saved her hostage, who was her younger sister, together. Krum got first because he was the only one who finished within the hour and he showed some really complex partial human transfiguration. Cedric got second and I got third. Fleur got fourth and only half points because she got disqualified. She got swarmed by a whole bunch of grindylows and they knocked her out so she got removed from the lake. But the number of points we got put Cedric and I in the lead, just barely in front of Krum, and tied together.”

Ernie was pleased, “That’s great, showing everyone Hogwarts students are the most capable.”

“Did you get another clue? Or is the third task supposed to be a surprise like the first one?” Sophia asked.

“They didn’t tell us anything except that it will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June and that we’ll be informed of the task one month beforehand.” Harry hoped they actually told them instead of giving cryptic advice.

Sophia seemed disappointed, “Damn, I would have liked to try another of their clues.”

“I wonder what they’ll ‘ave you doing. Dusk at the end of term, can’t imagine what it’ll be. Maybe you’ll ‘ave to do something in the Forbidden Forest.”

Harry shuddered, “I really hope not.” He had not had any pleasant experiences in the Forbidden Forest, ranging from nearly being eaten by giant spiders to encountering the spirit of Voldemort possessing Quirrell and forcing him to kill unicorns.

“I’d like to say that they wouldn’t do that, but with how this tournament is going I wouldn’t put it past the three ministries.” Poor Gary looked worried about Harry.

“Actually, I wonder how it will go. Mr. Crouch hasn’t been showing up to work, Ron’s brother Percy has been filling in for him instead.”

Ernie made a noise of disgust. “Crouch,” He spat.

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry questioned.

Ernie scowled, “Contemptuous old bastard, just like my own father. Had one son, Barty Crouch Jr, but never paid him any attention, too focused on work and his reputation. Of course that meant he didn’t notice that he, the head of Magical Law Enforcement, had a son who was a Death Eater.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, got caught only a little bit after You Know Who fell. Helped torture the Longbottom couple into insanity. He got sentenced to Azkaban. Crouch’s poor wife died shortly afterwards.”

“The Longbottom couple?” Neville lived with his grandmother, but Harry had never thought about why. “Poor Neville. I never knew…”

Gary gave him a sympathetic look. “That’s alright, some people are more private about loss. Perhaps your friend didn’t want people to know.”

-

The events of the second task had the entire school population hounding the hostages. Ron was quite pleased by this turn of events while Hermione faced more teasing for being Krum’s most missed person than admiration. After a week had passed, most of the whispers had died down a bit, but something new gripped the castle in its place.

Outside the Potions classroom stood a group consisting of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy was leaning against the wall while the other three laughed at something. All too reminded of the last time this had happened, Harry really hoped that there wouldn’t be a duel.

Pansy’s eyes lit up with a cruel delight upon seeing them. She nudged Crabbe and Goyle before speaking to Hermione. “I think you’ll find some interesting reading material in here, Granger. I think reading is probably all you’re good for. Oh, and maybe some… less good girl Gryffindor things.”

She then tossed her magazine, which seemed to be the most recent copy of Witch Weekly, at Hermione’s face. Hermione caught the magazine just as the door to the classroom opened, allowing them all to shuffle inside. The three of them took their usual seat in the back and as soon as Snape turned his back Hermione began to flip through the pages. About halfway through they found what they were looking for.

**_Harry Potter’s Heartstrings Played! The Witch Making Her Rounds Through the Triwizard Champions.  
  
_ **

_Growing up without the love of his parents, Harry Potter’s heart turned cold and was replaced by his ego. Yet somehow, a young witch thawed it. Hermione Granger, an unremarkable girl, managed to ensnare the Boy Who Lived in an ill fated relationship. The conniving girl seems to have found a liking for the popular or famous, as evidenced by her clingy behavior to a certain Cedric Diggory and her unexpected date to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Just a week ago each champion had a person that they would miss most taken from them, shockingly, Hermione was Krum’s person. Even more shocking, after the task he confessed that he had “never felt this way about another girl before” and invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer_.

 _So just how is Hermione Granger snaking her way into these boys’ lives? Her appearance itself is nothing special, and it seems the only extraordinary thing about her is her brain. One charming young witch, Pansy Parkinson, remarked, “It’s definitely suspicious. Granger isn’t the best looking but she’s good in school. If she wanted to she could brew a love potion and I suspect that that is what she has done.” If a student has been brewing love potions, which are banned at Hogwarts, Dumbledore will certainly have to investigate these claims. For now, well wishers of Harry Potter and Viktor Krum will just have to hope that their hearts aren’t once more crushed by Hermione Granger_.  
  


Finishing the article, Hermione snorted. “If that’s the best she can do then she’s lost her touch. Honestly, love potions.”

Ron, however, was more concerned, “People will read this Hermione. You could get a lot of backlash from it.”

“I don’t care. What I do wonder though, is how she knew that part about Viktor. He did say that and he did ask me to visit him in Bulgaria.”

“Did you say yes?” Ron demanded.

Hermione ignored him, “But he had pulled me aside right after the task to say it, and we were alone. Skeeter is banned from the grounds as well. So how did she do it? I’d suspect an invisibility cloak but they’re so rare. Still, she keeps hearing things she shouldn’t be able to.”

“I’ll keep a look out for her on the map when we’re talking,” Harry promised.

Ron asked again, “Did you say yes?”

Hermione sighed, “No, Ron, I didn’t get a chance to respond because you two had just surfaced and I was too busy trying to see-“

“Interesting as your social life may be, Ms. Granger, Potions class is not the place for it to be discussed. Ten points from Gryffindor.” Snape loomed over them, scowling, “And reading a magazine as well. Another ten points. Ah, but of course, Potter needs to keep up on his news appearances.”

Snape then continued to read out the entire article, sneering all the while. While the article had seemed a bit funny at first, in Snape’s voice even Hermione was blushing at staring furiously at her cauldron. “Now, we can’t have your love lives distracting you from potions work. So let’s split the wonder trio up. Weasley, stay here. Granger, over there, by Ms. Parkinson. Potter, up front.”

Harry scowled at Snape but packed up his things and moved up front. The next step in the instructions was to crush scarab beetles and he took great joy in pretending each one was Snape’s ugly face. “It seems this tournament has inflated your ego even more, Potter. A feat I thought impossible, but it seems I was wrong.”

Grinding his teeth, Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to goad him into exploding, as he had done in the past. Harry wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Instead, he would focus on his potion and get it as good as he could. Snape was always angry when he couldn’t criticize Harry’s potions as harshly as usual.

“You may think that most of the wizarding world adores you, but I will never fall under the same trap. To me, you are nothing but a nasty little rule breaker with no respect for authority.” Harry desperately wished that he could throw his pestle at Snape’s actual face.

Just then, the classroom door opened, revealing Karkaroff. He strode up to Snape and whispered, “We need to talk.”

“Not now. Later.”

“I want answers Severus, you’ve been avoiding me.” Karkaroff’s voice was very low and Harry strained his ears to listen.

Snape hissed, “After the lesson.”

“Fine.”

Curious and not about to let the opportunity to get more information on Snape slip away, Harry carefully staged an accident that left him behind after class had ended. He was ducked behind the desk, cleaning up armadillo bile, when Karkaroff spoke.

“It happened again.” He sounded very worried indeed.

“Oh?” Was Snape’s careful reply.

Karkaroff yanked up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of the dark mark. “Yes! It’s getting darker and I lost the day of the task again.”

“I have seen the signs the same as you Igor. But please, wait a moment before speaking. Potter!” He barked, “What are you still doing here?”

Harry sat up, holding up his rag, “Cleaning up armadillo bile, sir.”

“Out!”

Not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Snape, Harry fled the room, eager to share what little he had overheard with Ron and Hermione. To his disappointment, neither of them knew much about the tattoo. Hermione finally suggested asking Remus or Sirius, both of whom had actually fought in the war. Harry sent a letter off to them that day but instead of receiving a proper response, simply got the next day’s date and a time and a request for them to be in the common room alone.

The next day was a Hogsmeade visit, but it wasn’t too much of a loss to stay inside on the rainy day. Despite the weather, the common room was deserted at ten. Right on time, Sirius’s voice echoed through the room. “Hello Harry!”

Harry jumped and spun around to find Sirius and Remus’s heads sticking out of the fireplace. “Er, hello?”

Unsurprised, Ron greeted them. “Hello Sirius, Professor Lupin. I don’t think Harry was expecting a floo call.”

“That’s a thing?” Harry had wondered if this was the wizard equivalent of the telephone.

Remus’s disembodied head nodded, “It is. I apologize for the lack of foresight on our part. It’s good to see you three though, and this is a subject best explained in person and not over letter. During the war, you can’t possibly imagine what it was like. Killings every week, mysterious disappearances, such a widespread fear that you would be next, blatant discrimination against muggleborns.”

Sirius continued, “Voldemort had a power to him, a gravity that just kept drawing in more people. My whole family loved him, my cousin Bellatrix joined him, Narcissa married a Death Eater, even my little brother joined, though he mysteriously disappeared and was proclaimed dead only a couple years later. Always thought he got in over his head and tried to run away, he always was a coward, the idiot.”

Harry hadn’t even known that Sirius had a younger brother.

“Anyways, Voldemort came up with a way to mark his followers. The ones he thought had the most potential, or were the most loyal, or who had proved themselves. He already had his Dark Mark to put over places where killings happened so he made it into a tattoo. A skull with a snake coming out of it. You kids are too young to understand the fear that seeing a Dark Mark inspired. Coming home to find that above your home, already knowing what’s inside, it was everyone’s worst nightmare.”

“So what does it mean that Karkaroff and Snape’s are getting darker?”

Remus looked troubled. “I’m not sure, there’s not a lot we know about the Dark Marks. But it’s certainly a sign that something bad is brewing, possibly another plot to revive Voldemort.”

“What you need to focus on, Harry, is staying safe in the tournament.” Sirius then added darkly, “And avoid Karkaroff as much as you can. He only escaped Azkaban by selling out other Death Eaters and if he thinks he could win their favor again by hurting you, he would do it. Be. Careful.”

“I will,” Harry promised, wishing it didn’t feel like a lie. The end of the year would be coming soon and if the trend continued, that meant Harry’s life would be in danger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, crushing beetles while staring Snape straight in the eye: Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off-  
> Snape: *sweat drops*
> 
> Completely unsurprising news: I am exhausted! Seriously, I am so tired. So tired. I just need to sleep for a dozen or so hours, but I have homework to do. The wording for this chapter may be odd because I was writing it as wordy as possible for NaNo and haven’t throughly checked it (because I am exhausted).
> 
> Next chapter: Uhh something or other. *checks notes* Oh yes! It’s that chapter! You’ll probably enjoy it 😉


	24. An Awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Krum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this was a bright spot in a bad week.

The public’s reaction to Rita Skeeter’s article about Hermione was not kind. She was receiving daily hate mail, that occasionally did actual harm to her, yet refused to submit. “I’m going to figure out how she’s doing it! And then,” Hermione’s voice took a dark turn, “I am going to  _ ruin _ her.”

Harry reminded himself to never let Hermione meet Sophia. “Do you have any theories?”

Hermione frowned as her niffler, which was their Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the day, brought back another piece of gold. “No. I can’t think of anything other than an invisibility cloak or a terribly strong disillusionment charm.”

“What about bugs? You know, the muggle listening devices.” Harry suggested.

She huffed, “How many times do I have to tell you, electronic devices don’t work at Hogwarts. The magic is just too highly concentrated.”

“But some do. If they’re modified enough they work, like my Walkman or Colin’s camera or Dean’s boom box.” Harry pointed out.

“But bugs are much more complex than those. And besides, the wizarding world has rough equivalents of those things, they have nothing like a muggle bug.”

Ron looked up from his rapidly growing pile of galleons, “Why are you two on about bugs? How would a little animal help Skeeter get information?”

“Not those kinds of bugs, electric ones,” Hermione explained. “They’re little listening devices that pick up sound around them and you can listen to from far away.”

“Either way, I haven’t caught her on the Marauder’s Map yet. She’s probably waiting for something more interesting to come up around the last task. But I’m sure I’ll catch her eventually, nothing can hide you from the map if you’re on the grounds.”

Hermione bit her lip, “I hope you do, Harry. I know I said I didn’t care what people thought of me, but, I could really do without the daily hate mail.”

-

The Easter holidays flew by, spent studying for exams or trying to track down Rita Skeeter except for Harry’s short visit to Bathilda Bagshot. It was nice seeing her in person again, he had missed her long tangents about wizarding history. After April, May went by just as quickly without preparations for the Quidditch finals to distract him.

Finally, in the last week of May, Professor McGonagall told Harry to go down to the Quidditch pitch at nine on the night of the twenty-fourth. He and Cedric walked down together, discussing the possibilities.

“It can’t be something on a broom, because Fleur would have an unfair disadvantage,” Cedric pointed out.

“Do you think it will involve magical creatures again?”

“I’m not sure. Fleur thinks we’ll have to find some treasure in underground tunnels or something.” Cedric pondered it for a second, “While I don’t think there will be tunnels, it would fit the theme the tasks have.”

Harry frowned, “What theme?”

“Oh, they each seem to correspond to an element. The first task was fire, and the second one was water. I just explained that I don’t think it will be an air based task because that would be unfair, so that leaves earth.”

Just then, the Quidditch pitch came into view. Harry and Cedric let out twin gasps. Cedric groaned, “What have they done to it?”

The usually flat field looked like an overgrown garden. There were small walls of bushes twisting every which way. Bending down to examine one, Harry identified them, “Hedges.”

A cheery voice called out, “Hello there! Growing nicely, aren’t they?” Ludo Bagman approached, the other two champions trailing behind him. “In a month or so Hagrid will have gotten them twenty feet high or so.”

Harry’s heart dropped, imagining his beautiful field ruined by hedges. Bagman chuckled, “Don’t worry, your Quidditch field will be back to normal as soon as the task is over! Now, who wants to take a guess as to what we’re having you do for the third task?”

The four champions shared a look at this rather stupid question. It was obviously a hedge maze, and the goal of those was either to get to the center or to find the other exit. Krum finally spoke, “Maze.”

“That’s right! Your last task is rather straightforward, the Triwizard Cup will be placed at the center and the first one to touch it receives full marks. Of course, it won’t be easy. There will be plenty of obstacles, spells that must be broken, plenty of creatures provided by Hagrid, and the shifting walls.” Bagman grinned at their disappointed faces, “Yes, the walls will change when each champion enters. You didn’t think we’d let you cheat and memorize the path now did you? Cedric and Harry will be entering first of course, followed by Mr. Krum, and then Miss Delacour. But you’ll all have a fighting chance to win, depending on how well you face the obstacles. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Considering how the rest of the tournament had gone, and the types of creatures Hagrid liked to call friendly, Harry did not think it sounded fun at all. However, he, along with the other champions, nodded politely. “Alrighty then! It’s a bit chilly, so I’ll let you all get back to the castle if you don’t have any questions.”

Walking away from the field, Bagman seemed to be following Cedric and Harry, likely to try and offer help again. Harry was spared from that conversation by Krum’s hand on his shoulder. Cedric gave him a questioning look and Harry nodded. “I’ll see you back at the castle Harry.”

Krum led Harry closer to the edge of the Forbidden Forest but didn’t speak. Harry wondered if Krum was going to try and hurt him, eliminating some of the competition early. He doubted that Krum would but the situation was suspicious. Krum finally said, “I haff to ask. Vhat is your relationship vith Hermy-own?”

Harry could have laughed if not for the serious look on his face. “Is this about that article?”

Krum nodded. “Look, Hermione and I are best friends, have been since first year. We’ve never been, well, interested in each other like that. She’s closer to a sister than someone I’d consider dating.”

“Oh, vell, good. You do not… mind me dating her, then?” Krum, international Quidditch star and accomplished wizard, seemed to be asking  _ Harry _ for his permission to date Hermione.

“It’s not really my decision, but yeah, I don’t mind. I think she’s really happy.”

Krum looked pleased as they continued their walk. “That is good. You have your eyes set elsewhere? I thought so, but I had to check.”

“What?” Harry panicked for a second.

“Cedric Diggory? You two are very close, you danced at the Yule Ball.” 

Harry could not believe that he was discussing his dating life with Krum. “Er, yeah, I guess we are. We aren’t, like, together or anything though.”

Krum seemed amused, “Not yet.”

There was a loud snapping sound from within the trees. Both boys froze, wands raised. No creature or person revealed themselves and Harry couldn’t see what had made the noise. That didn’t mean there wasn’t anything there though. “Come on, let’s go back to the castle. The Forbidden Forest is filled with a lot of nasty things.”

The two boys lowered their wands, but did not put them away as they walked. The rest of their stroll was filled with tense silence until they were next to the castle. Krum nodded stiffly, “Good luck vith the task, and your not boyfriend.”

“Er, good luck to you too. With the task and Hermione.” Then they split apart and Harry jogged to reach Cedric.

“So what did Krum want?”

“To ask about the article about Hermione. I told him that Hermione and I haven’t ever dated and never will so he’s free to go ahead.” Harry left out the last part of their conversation, Cedric certainly didn’t need to know about that.

Cedric hummed for a second before responding, “I guess all the champions are getting together then. Fleur’s dating Roger Davies still. Krum’s going to ask out Hermione. That just leaves us…” He trailed off, watching Harry.

“Yeah, I guess that does leave us.”

There was no mistletoe next to the entrance of the castle, but the energy was the same. Harry noticed that they had stopped moving. He wasn’t quite sure who had leaned in first, but their lips were pressed together. A hand was pulling him in closer and Harry’s own were hooked around Cedric’s chest. Slowly, they broke apart.

“Do you maybe want to change that?”

“Yeah,” Harry was breathless. “Yeah I think I’d like that a lot.”

Cedric smiled, so obviously blissful, “Good, because I’ve been wanting to do that all year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally that ending wasn’t part of my plan, but it wrote itself in anyway.
> 
> Real life: This week has been not so great. I tested positive for covid on Monday, with symptoms starting a few days before. It’s mostly mild, just congestion and fatigue most of the time (though I can’t smell anything, which is odd). I’m stressed with trying to stay caught up in school and my sleeping schedule being off and general anxiety about what’s going to happen. So I may miss an update or two or have them be late and I probably won’t be responding to many comments, if any. No worries, all chapters will get out eventually and I should be fine. <3


	25. Divination Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are Soft and Harry has a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness, I’ve been trying to catch up with work now that my isolation is over. Hopefully the Cedric/Harry interaction makes up for it!
> 
> Also, The Knight Bus Crew recently passed 1000 kudos!!

With just a month left to prepare for the third task, Harry and Cedric threw themselves into training, practicing almost every day. Of course, the time wasn’t always spent being productive, as Harry found he quite liked the feeling of Cedric’s arms around him and that wasn’t exactly a good position for spellcasting. Cedric didn’t seem to mind though.

“Alright, last spell for the day,” Cedric looked up from his list of spells to master. “The Impediment Jinx, incantation is impedimenta and the wand motion is just a horizontal line. Pretty easy to remember and very versatile. It freezes opponents in place for a few seconds, or at least slows them down.”

“Sounds good. Ready? Impedimenta.” Harry’s casting seemed successful, if not the most powerful. Cedric was moving in slow motion for about five seconds.

Upon shaking off the effects of the spell Cedric raised his wand, “Alright, my turn. Impedimenta.”

Harry’s limbs froze in place. He focused hard on moving his arm and it only managed to twitch forward slightly. “I’d say you’ve got that one down already. Impedimenta.”

Over the next half hour Harry had managed to strengthen his Impediment Jinx until it could fully immobilize Cedric even when he was already in motion. Finally, Harry begged, “Can we be done now?”

“Yeah, that’s probably good enough. You did well, love.”

Harry blushed furiously, “Thanks, Cedric. I don’t think our friends will be missing us yet, do you want to stay here a bit longer?”

“I’d love to.” Cedric transfigured one of the desks into a couch and sat down, “Come here. Tell me about that theoretical rune project you wanted to start.”

Sitting down on the couch Harry curled into Cedric’s arms, head resting against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. “Well, I was already telling you how there’s tons of theories about the possible applications of permanent runes as tattoos. But here’s the thing, all people have been thinking about is just one or two runes for some basic barely noticeable effect. But that’s so uncreative!”

Harry threw his hands up and Cedric chuckled. “So what’s your idea? I don’t take Study of Ancient Runes but I thought rune circles would be too dangerous.”

“You see, that’s only if they’re made to run off the person’s magic constantly. If it was instead something that only got powered up occasionally, then it shouldn’t be too dangerous. Wizards most likely wouldn’t use it though because they always have their wands on them and they’re much faster and less energy consuming. However, I think that rune magic can push the boundaries of magic more than wands, such as far more complex effects even with the extra time they take to prepare. Sure, a spell can heat you up. But with a rune tattoo, mind you this is just an example and nobody would actually do it, you could have a circle inked on that would automatically sense the environment around you and adjust the temperature of your body or even make your skin repel water or snow. And it would only have to be recharged, I don’t know, once a month or so! It’s amazing!”

Cedric’s voice was filled with so much admiration that it made Harry want to melt. “I’m going to pretend that I understood how you’ll make that work, but it sounds amazing. Next year you should try to apply for an independent study, they allow them for students who really want to focus on a certain field and show promise in it.”

“Hm, maybe I should finally quit Divination and do that instead.”

-

The only downside of adding intense daily spell practice to his schedule was that Harry was even more exhausted than usual. He was making regular use of Wide Eye potions but even those couldn’t combat the divination tower on a warm day. The perfume made Harry sleepy on a normal day and the window was open, allowing a nice breeze- and a bug- in. Soon enough, he had dozed off.

He was in a dark room. There was a high backed chair that held some pale monstrosity that could have been called a child if Harry was feeling charitable. In front of the chair were two men obscured by shadow, heads pressed to the floor in submission.

The creature spoke in a voice that had haunted Harry’s dreams since the end of first year. “Your use seems to have expired. If your most recent plan does not work I think that maybe I will have to fulfill my promise to you. He’s almost old enough, isn’t he?”

The figure on the left flinched, but did not speak back to Voldemort. For that is who it was in the chair. “And you, my most faithful servant. Your information has been most valuable but I had expected more from you. It is rather ironic that your imperius suggestions are so weak. Make sure it happens.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Harry! Come on, Harry, wake up, Trelawney’s coming.” Ron was poking Harry in the side.

Jerking awake, Harry was sweating and about to fall off his seat. “Mate, what’s wrong? You looked like you were about to start screaming or something.”

“Not here. I- I need to go. Professor?”

Trelawney turned to face him, a dreamy expression fixed in place. “Yes, my dear? You look quite pale, have you seen something? Have the planets aligned for you?”

“Er, no.” How could he leave? “I’ve just realized my inevitable demise. I’m sure to die within the month, and I’m not feeling too well. Can I go to the Hospital Wing?”

Trelawney beamed, “Yes, yes of course my dear! Realizing your doom can be rather traumatic. If you’d like, you can write an essay about it for me to analyze.”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry grabbed his bag and raced out of the room, ignoring the curious glances that followed him.

He did not go to the Hospital Wing as he had claimed. Instead, he raced to Dumbledore’s office. The stone gargoyle looked expectantly at him and Harry began to spit out possible passwords, “Ice mice, acid pops, every flavor beans, fizzing whizbees.” None worked and he racked his brain for more. “Cockroach clusters, blood pops, fudge flies-“

The gargoyle finally stepped aside, allowing Harry inside. “Professor Dumbledore sir?”

“Yes, Harry?” Dumbledore did not look at all surprised to see Harry in the middle of the day. Harry briefly considered telling him that he should rethink his passwords.

“I just came from Divination and, well, I, er, fell asleep.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, “Not a hard feat in Sybil’s tower.”

“But my dream was weird. I had one like it before but I can’t really remember it. This time though, I saw Voldemort.” Harry tried to remember all of the details, “He didn’t have a real body, he looked like some kind of child. But there were two men with him. I couldn’t see their faces because it was so dark. He was mad that one wasn’t good at the imperius curse, he called it ironic. Then the other one had supposedly outlasted his usefulness and might be punished, that someone was ‘almost old enough’.”

Dumbledore looked troubled. “This is worrying indeed. I do not doubt that this was more than a dream, I believe that you have gotten a look into Voldemort’s mind. I must ask you to not act on these dreams and to continue to tell me about them when they occur.”

“What do you think he’s doing, sir?”

Dumbledore contemplated it a minute before responding. “I believe that Voldemort is connected to the odd disappearance of Bertha Jorkins several months ago as well as the absence of Mr. Crouch. An elderly muggle named Frank Bryce also went missing sometime in the summer. Things have been stirring in the background, though I have yet to figure out Voldemort’s plan to regain a true body.”

Harry was silent a moment, trying to decide if he should reveal what Trelawney had told him the previous year. “Last year, Trelawney acted weird during my final. She said some things, then didn’t remember. I think she made a prophecy, a real one.”

Dumbledore leaned forward, true interest written all over his face. “Tell me Harry, what did she say?”

Harry dutifully recited the prophecy that he had memorized. “I ignored it because I thought it couldn’t come into effect. After all, Pettigrew didn’t escape, he got the dementor kiss.”

“Prophecies often work in unseen ways. There are many ways to fulfill them. Perhaps Pettigrew was a possible candidate for the freedom that aided his master, and when he did not escape, the slot opened up for someone else. Of course, we can only speculate for now. Stay alert, Harry, and good luck in the third task.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: *Info dumps*  
> Cedric: Holy shit I love you
> 
> I am not sick anymore! But my parents are, and they seem to have it worse than I did. Obviously this is quite stressful, and I’m still trying to catch up in school while feeling tired all the time. I’m hoping to catch up to my planned chapter posting time, publishing the next chapter either Thursday or Friday so I can post Saturdays on time. Enjoy the softness of Harry and Cedric, because next chapter marks the start of the end.


	26. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time! But then...  
> The last task begins, but the true struggle is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for some action? Too bad! You don’t get any. Next time...

As soon as Harry could, he shared his dream and Dumbledore’s insights with Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked troubled but tried to cover it up with a joke. “Blimey mate, you really can’t stand Divination, huh? You’d rather dive into You Know Who’s mind.”

“Ron!” Hermione snapped. “That seems very dangerous Harry. Please be careful, those two people could be anyone.”

“Bet it’s Malfoy senior,” Ron snarled. “It would be in character. First try to kill Ginny, then try and kill Harry for You Know Who. And Malfoy’s been even worse this year.”

Hermione shrugged, “We have no way to know. What I’m curious about is the significance of the disappearances. I can definitely see Mr. Crouch, though he’s still been writing Percy supposedly, and even Bertha Jorkins because she’s also in the Ministry. But that muggle man? How does Dumbledore know that’s not just a coincidence?”

“Maybe he left a mark or something. Or maybe Dumbledore has been tracking odd things happening. I’m not sure.” Harry wished Dumbledore would share how he had found his knowledge.

-

But it was only a few days before Harry had bigger things to worry about than Voldemort. The day of the final task dawned, and with it, a new Rita Skeeter article.

Ron snorted at the latest piece tearing Harry apart. “Delinquent Potter on the way to dangerous? Honestly, her titles just keep getting worse.”

The article discussed Harry’s tendency to sleep through classes and then blatantly lie to professors to get extra free time. Skeeter then brought up Harry’s parseltongue ability as proof that he would turn into a dark wizard. Harry didn’t care too much about most of it, except that he had fallen asleep during Divination, where Skeeter certainly couldn’t have hidden under an invisibility cloak.

As Ron and Hermione glared at the newspaper, Harry discreetly pulled out the Marauder’s Map that he had gotten into the habit of carrying around with him. He did a cursory check of the grounds first, not really expecting anything. Then he turned his eyes to the castle itself and carefully made his way through the floors. At last, he began deciphering the names in the Great Hall. Each name moved to organize itself so there wasn’t just a black blob. To Harry’s surprise, Rita Skeeter appeared to be right on top of the Gryffindor table.

Narrowing his eyes, he flicked a hand through the air. Nothing. His gaze lowered to the table itself and settled on a small beetle. Harry handed Hermione the map under the table and her eyes widened. Both of them stared at the beetle, at Rita Skeeter eavesdropping for their reactions to the article. Then, lighting fast, Hermione grabbed her empty goblet and trapped the bug. It was quickly transfigured into a small glass box.

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione handed the map off to him next. He stared at the map, then the beetle, then the map again. “We have another Scabbers?” He asked in disbelief.

“It sure looks like it.” Harry racked his brains, “Come to think of it Ron, wasn’t there a beetle on the statue by Hagrid at the Yule Ball? And one on the window during Divination?”

“Merlin’s beard, you’re right!”

Hermione’s face lit up with recognition, “After the second task, Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair! That’s how she heard what he said to me!”

The three of them went quiet with the realization of just how much Rita Skeeter had been following them around, stalking them for interesting material. Harry finally asked, “What do we do with her? She’s an unregistered animagus, we could put her in jail.”

Surprisingly, Hermione said, “I’m not sure, she could be useful.”

Just then, Professor McGonagall interrupted them. “Mr. Potter, since all of the champions have already taken their exams, you will be meeting in the chamber off of the Great Hall.”

Indeed, Harry had not had to take some of his practical exams as he would be showing off his skills in the tournament, and he had taken the theoretical ones earlier that week. “Why? The task’s not until tonight.”

“I’m well aware, Mr. Potter.” Harry flushed in embarrassment. “But you do know that the family of the champions are invited to watch the third task. Now is simply a chance for you to greet them.”

For a horrible second, Harry thought that somebody had kidnapped the Dursleys and forced them into attending. But when he entered the chamber, he was not greeted by Uncle Vernon’s purple face or Aunt Petunia’s pursed lips. No, instead he was greeted by the excited grin of Sirius, the amusement of Remus, and the friendly wave of Stan. He could have cried.

“What, didn’t think we’d let you be alone today, did you?” Sirius asked, slinging an arm around Harry’s neck.

“I guess I just forgot about the families coming, and then I wasn’t sure if anybody would be here.”

Stan snorted, “As if I’d leave you be. And I got to meet these two.” He then lowered his voice to a whisper as Cedric entered the room “Plus, I finally get to meet your little boyfriend. ‘E certainly is a looker, isn’t ‘e?”

Sirius and Remus laughed as Harry turned bright red and buried his face in his hands. “I guess you can meet him. But only if you promise to behave and don’t embarrass me!”

“Honestly Harry, telling us to behave like we’re dogs.” Remus gave him a little smile. “Well, maybe some of us are dogs. But really, introduce us.”

Sirius punched Remus in the arm but he didn’t look repentant. “Go on then, bring him over.”

However, there was no need, Cedric was bringing his parents to them instead. Edith Diggory was smiling brightly at him with the same gray eyes that Cedric had. “Hello dear, it’s so good to see you again. Especially after all that we’ve been hearing from Cedric. All good things, of course.”

“It’s nice to see you again too, Mrs. Diggory.”

Cedric’s father looked him up and down before finally deciding, “You’re a good lad. Just know that Cedric won’t be going easy on you just because you’re dating!”

It was now Cedric’s time to blush, “Dad!” He gave Harry an apologetic look before turning to Harry’s family. “It’s good to see you again Professor Lupin. And it’s nice to meet you Sirius. And you’re Stan, right?”

“Sure am! It’s nice to meet the boy Harry’s been talking so much about.” Stan gave Cedric an easy grin.

“I think he started writing us twice as much once you got together,” Sirius stage whispered to Harry’s embarrassment.

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’s shoulder, “It’s nice to see you again Cedric. I imagine the tournament has kept your Defense scores as high as ever.”

“Yeah, I’ve had to learn a lot of new skills. Next year I’m aiming for at least an E in my NEWT.” Becoming an apprentice healer at St Mungo’s required at least an E in several subjects and Defense was one of them.

“Oh, have you decided on a career yet?”

Mr. Diggory proudly boasted, “A Ministry job! The tournament will likely allow him an immediate job in Magical Games and Sports and then he can transfer or work his way up.”

It seemed just Harry noticed Cedric’s small flinch. It looked like he still hadn’t told his father about his preferred career. As the adults continued to chat Harry nudged his boyfriend. “He’ll understand, he loves you,” He whispered.

Cedric gave him a small smile and wove their hands together, “I know. I just hate to disappoint him. I’ll tell him over the summer once my exam results arrive.”

Spending the day wandering the grounds was enjoyable. Sirius shifted periodically into a dog to excitedly run around and point out some particular spot to Remus and Harry. Stan kept up a running commentary of impressive things he had done at Hogwarts which steadily grew more ridiculous. Amos and Edith Diggory discussed what could be within the maze. Throughout it all, Cedric and Harry kept holding hands as they led the tour.

It was far too soon when the champions were called to the front of the maze. Bagman gave them all his signature wide smile and gestured at the maze, “Today’s the day! As I’ve said, Harry and Cedric will enter first. Then, Mr. Krum. Finally, Miss Delacour. Now, within you will face many challenges, and some of them may be overwhelming. If at any time you wish to withdraw from the task because you are hurt or don’t feel able to go on, you can shoot red sparks into the air. We have teachers patrolling along the outside that will apparate to your side. Yes, we have lowered the anti-apparation wards around the maze just so you can be rescued at the first sign of true struggle or red sparks. Remember, first one to the center and to touch the cup will receive the full fifty points.”

He looked at each of them, at their determined faces, and tapped his throat with his wand. When he spoke it came out as a boom, “It is my pleasure to start the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament!”

The crowd, which somehow seemed even bigger than for the first two, screamed and cheered and created a wall of noise that rolled over them. Bagman nodded along and they quieted when spoke again. “Tied in first place, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, representing Hogwarts, will be entering first!”

Bagman gestured them forwards. Harry and Cedric stood side by side and the maze split apart, allowing them access. They shared a look, and stepped inside. The sound from outside was immediately muffled almost completely. There was only eerie silence and a split in the path ahead of them.

“Ready?” Cedric asked.

Harry swallowed his nerves. “Yeah, let's win this. For Hogwarts. I take the left, you take right?”

“Sounds good.”

Harry was about to start walking down his path when Cedric grabbed his hand once more. He pulled him in close and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Good luck Harry. Stay safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, this is the last of the softness for real this time. So, a warning. As you know, the Harry Potter books take a darker turn after the end of GoF. This is going to be reflected in my writing with canon typical violence and such. I’ll have some warnings at the beginnings of necessary chapters, but this is just a general one. It shouldn’t be anything too bad, nothing worse than canon (yet...). Though, I reread the end of GoF so I could write the ending for tWoF and it was a bit darker than I remember. I mean, there is literal torture and Harry’s thoughts during that in canon.
> 
> Personal life: I’ve almost completely caught up in school. I still need to go to the doctor to get checked out and approved for gym and sports. My parents are okay, but my dad isn’t great. We’ve been binging Cobra Kai as a family and getting mad at the karate matches (my dad was almost a black belt at one point). I’m continuing to write for my 500k words but I’ve hit a bit of a block in the next book. Darn you Snape and characterization for Harry!
> 
> On Saturday: The first task!


	27. Into the Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task. Two boys, bad action writing, and a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action writing, not my thing. Making cool magical obstacles? Absolutely. Enjoy!

Cedric’s parting kiss lingering on his lips, Harry confidently strode through the maze. His wand was steady in his hands and his ears were alert for any sounds that could signal danger. He had been moving for several minutes and was starting to get worried.

Then, up ahead, he finally heard something. A quiet thumping, as if something heavy were moving about. Harry carefully snuck up to the corner and peeked around. There was some kind of creature created fully out of plants, as if someone had just shoved a bunch of plants together in a vaguely human snape. The thing stood at least eight feet tall and had thick arms made of twisting vines and branches. There was a little yellow flower behind its ear. Definitely Professor Sprout’s doing.

Harry took a moment to examine the creature for weaknesses as Moody had taught him. Plants tended to be weak to fire, extreme cold, disease, and the handling of Crabbe and Goyle. The last two Harry couldn’t use, but he certainly knew how to make fire. He just hoped that it wasn’t fire resistant.

Stepping slightly past the corner so he could get a better shot, Harry quickly cast an incendio. The spell caught the plant monster on the shoulder, which burst into flames. Harry would have been much happier if it hadn’t spun around with unnatural speed and begun to race at him.

Harry sent off two more incendios and then had to duck the thing’s swinging arm. To his horror, the arm came back around and simply grew to reach him. A quick incendio had it burning to a crisp and dropping to the ground, but it just regrew its arm. Racking his brain for another fire spell, Harry shouted, “Lacarnum inflamari!”

Cedric and Harry had barely spent any time practicing this spell, as its use seemed limited, seeing as it was just a spell to light cloaks or other long clothing on fire. It seemed the spell worked just fine on long plants though, as the spell did it’s job and quickly ate through the entire body of the plant monster. The thing collapsed in a burning heap, yellow flower smoldering.

Harry only glanced back to make sure the whole maze wouldn’t light up, and then pressed onwards. It seemed that once he had beaten one obstacle, the rest revealed themselves to him. He had to double back to avoid a stretch of the maze which had dozens of miniature floating stars that burned not to touch and almost brought him into a trance. There was a moment when Harry thought a dementor had been released into the maze but he quickly realized that it was just a boggart.

Wary, Harry took the next turns with his wand at the ready and a spell on his lips. It was unneeded, as the only obstacle he saw was a bunch of golden mist. Of course, appearances could be deceiving and the mist could be some sentient cloud or poisonous gas. It didn’t seem that way though, the mist just hung in the air, blocking the way forward completely. Harry weighed his options. On the one hand, a mist with properties unknown that he would have to walk through, on the other, he would have to go back quite a bit and find a way around to head north west again. Mist it was.

He took one tentative step forward, breathe held, and waited. Another step, both feet in. It was then that the world shifted around him. Everything had flipped itself upside down, his feet were clinging to the grass and below him the sky reached out endlessly. He had to grab his glasses to stop them from slipping off his face and into the night sky. Not just an illusion then.

A deep fear gripped Harry’s heart. He was only connected to the ground by his two feet. If he somehow fell, he would keep falling forever, going straight down into the clouds, into outer space. But he was a Gryffindor, and bravery meant overcoming fear. Shoving down the thoughts insisting that he was about to die, Harry took a step. The world righted itself once more and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Taking off again, glad to leave the world flipping mist behind, Harry started as he heard a scream. It had been very high pitched, definitely Fleur, but should he try to see what had happened? No sparks had been sent up. Harry decided against tracking her down, he needed to focus on reaching the center, he was surely almost there.

It seemed the world wouldn’t be having that though, as Harry stumbled upon Fleur within the next moment. She was collapsed against the hedge wall and was burned and bleeding heavily, yet somehow still fighting with only one good arm. The creature on the receiving end of her wand was a blast ended skrewt, but it was simply massive. And seemed completely unaffected by Fleur’s repertoire.

Fortunately, Harry was far better acquainted with the skrewts. He took careful aim at the creature’s less protected underbelly and rapidly fired off two impedimentas. The skrewt froze only a foot from Fleur and seemed to be struggling greatly. Not about to waste his opportunity, Harry grabbed Fleur- who had fallen unconscious- and dragged her forwards.

The impediment spell seemed to be wearing off so Harry, knowing he couldn’t outrun it, blasted a small hole through the maze wall with a reducto. He crawled through, still holding onto Fleur, and got out of the way just as the skrewt tried to force its way through. There was a terrible second where he thought the thing could get through, but it soon lost interest and left.

Harry took a gasping breath, trying to settle his racing heart. He looked at Fleur, who was definitely in bad shape. She was still breathing, but did not respond to his touch. There was nothing for it then, he sent up red sparks. Not wanting to waste any more time, he slipped back through the hole as the crack of apparation sounded.

There were no more screams, but the maze got darker, signifying that Harry was close. He had only hit a couple of dead ends and was sure that he was nearly to the end. The desire to win burned through him, with one competitor down his odds had increased.

Then, at the end of one path, was a creature he had only seen in pictures. A Sphinx paced back and forth, golden coat glimmering as she guarded what was surely the way onward. If Harry had to fight her, he might just turn around, a Sphinx could take him down in seconds. But she didn’t seem aggressive, just walking.

She must have noticed him as her beautiful head swiveled towards him. “You are very near to your goal. The quickest way is past me.”

“What do I need to do to get past you?” Harry prayed that it would just be a riddle, preferably not a hard one.

“You must answer this riddle for me. Get it right first try and I let you pass. Get it wrong and I attack. Stay silent and you may retreat unscathed. Do you wish to hear the riddle?” Harry would be personally thanking Sophia when this was over. He had never been the best at riddles before he met her but he had heard so many that he started to pick up on them.

He nodded, “I’d like to hear it.”

The Sphinx stopped pacing and sat to recite, “First think of the person who lives in disguise, Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies, Next tell me what’s always the last thing to mend, The middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard, During the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?”

Harry went over it in his mind, three answers which when out together gave the answer to the riddle. The second part was easy, a basic riddle, it was the letter d. A sound often heard when searching for something hard to find? Some kind of sound of confusion perhaps. Er?

“Could you repeat the first part again?”

“First think of the person who lives in disguise, Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Have you found your answer?”

Harry ignored the Sphinx. A person in disguise? Secrets and lies? Imposter wouldn’t fit, what would? A creature that he wouldn’t like to kiss. Dementors came to mind, but that didn’t work with the other parts. D-er. What creature sounded like that?

It clicked. “A spider!”

The Sphinx smiled, but it was not reassuring. She moved to the side of the path, “You have passed.”

“Thanks!” Harry shouted as he raced by. He cast the point me spell again upon reaching a split. It spun directly right and he dashed down the path. There was a light, the Triwizard Cup was just ahead!

“Move!” A shout came from just next to Harry. Cedric sprinted past him, face fearful, not even seeing the cup. “Run Harry!”

An enormous spider, the size of which Harry had not seen since second year, was sprinting towards him. “Stupefy!” The spell did nothing and Harry bolted, sending more spells over his shoulder.

The maze was sending out roots into the path to trip them, and Cedric went down. Harry pulled him up but the spider was upon them, lifting Harry up with two massive pincers. What had worked in second year? He didn’t have a sentient car this time! “Stupefy! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!”

The final spell was what did it. The pincers snapped open, dropping Harry down twelve feet and certainly bruising his legs. Underside revealed, Harry remembered what he had done to the skrewt and cast a “Stupefy!” at the exposed underbelly.

He and Cedric had had the same idea and the two spells hit at the same time, finally forcing the spider down and seeming to knock it out. They looked at each other, at the cup not twenty yards away. “You take it,” They said at the same time.

“No, you just saved me!”

“Well you could have left me!”

“Go on!”

“No you take it!”

Finally, Harry asked, “Is there anything in the rules about a tie?”

“I don’t think so, it’d be a Hogwarts win either way.”

Harry took Cedric’s hand. “So, together?”

“Together.”

Their hands clasped the handles of the cup, and then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn’t that great, I’m not really an action writer. In my little chapter summary notes I’ve had the ‘together? together.’ planned out forever, even before I had planned to have Harry and Cedric a couple at that point in time. Now, who’s ready for the next chapter? Y’all know what’s coming, yet you also don’t. It’ll be a fun surprise… >:)  
> Really though, you have no idea how excited I am to post the next chapters! The Worthy of Fire should be finished posting on the 31st!! And then onto the next book, Mind of Shadows...


	28. The Rise of Lord Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The graveyard.

Harry’s feet hit the dirt and his legs nearly buckled under the pain from his injured legs. He looked around wildly, this was definitely not Hogwarts. In the far distance there were a couple of old houses, but he was mostly surrounded by graves. The sky had fully darkened now, making almost nothing visible.

“Did anybody tell you about the portkey?” Cedric asked, drawing his wand again and standing so his back was to Harry’s.

He pulled out his own wand and wished that he had worn his self portkey. “No. Do you think this is an extension of the task?”

“Somehow I doubt it.”

There was a noise. “Something’s coming!”

Out of the dark, a figure had emerged. It lit a wand and Harry stifled a gasp. It was, unmistakably, Lucius Malfoy. And he was holding the child sized Voldemort. 

The small thing whispered in a hoarse voice, “Deal with the spare, Barty.”

Out of nowhere a man, Barty, appeared, dropping an invisibility cloak. He moved forward, a manic grin on his face. “With pleasure my lord. You know, this always was my specialty.”

“Cedric run! Get to the cup!” Harry pushed Cedric towards it, but he couldn’t quite get there in time. 

“Crucio!”

Cedric’s scream echoed, bouncing off the graves of those long dead, and with far more peaceful deaths. Harry rushed forward to tackle Barty, to curse him, to do  _ anything, anything to save Cedric _ .

“Immobulus!” The spell hit Harry in the chest and with such power that he was immediately frozen in place and completely unable to move.

Cedric continued to scream and writhe on the ground. If Harry could have, he would have been screaming right alongside him. Then, as Harry was sure he couldn’t take it anymore, Cedric’s pained jerking managed to connect his arm and the Triwizard Cup. There was a flash, and then Cedric, and his screaming, was gone. It was with a sinking realization that Harry’s joy was replaced with dread. Cedric had escaped, but now Harry had no way back.

“Sneaky squirmer!” Barty snarled, wheeling around to face Malfoy and Voldemort again.

“Go after him! Use our backup plan, get rid of him!” Voldemort hissed.

Barty nodded and pulled a vial out of his robes. He downed the contents and, to Harry’s horror, transformed into Karkaroff. He laughed and then disappeared with the telltale crack of apparation. Of course, the wards around the maze were still down, he could get to Cedric still. And kill him.

“Now, Potter,” Malfoy’s tone was wavering with fear. “We can’t have you running off as well.” 

Harry’s still frozen body was forced against a headstone, one which read TOM RIDDLE in foreboding letters. Ropes were wordlessly conjured, wrapping around and around until he was held tightly to the marble. Harry knew it then, pressed up against a grave and unable to move and facing down a Death Eater and Voldemort himself for the fourth time, that he was going to die.

Malfoy turned his back to Harry and allowed the freezing spell to release him. No amount of struggling loosened the ropes. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if they had. Malfoy moved a giant stone cauldron with one flick of his wand. Inside, water sloshed. The scaly toddler sized Voldemort rested against another grave, seemingly unable to hold himself upright. 

A fire lit beneath the cauldron and soon the surface, despite being only water, began to bubble and spark. The thing that was almost Voldemort nodded. “Hurry,” it hissed.

Leaning down, Malfoy carefully picked up Voldemort and carried him to the cauldron. Harry wished and hoped and prayed for him to drown, to boil alive, to die in that stone cauldron. His calls went unanswered. Malfoy turned on Harry once more.

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given,” He recited, “You will renew your son!” Beneath Harry’s feet, the grave cracked upon and a fine dust drifted upwards. With a flick of Malfoy’s wand it dropped into the bubbling water, turning it bright blue.

“F- flesh of the servant,” Malfoy looked sick and scared, but he raised a shining knife anyways, “Willingly given, you will revive your master!”

Harry realized what was happening just a second too late to close his eyes. Malfoy swung the knife down and in a clean cut, sliced his left pointer finger right off. For the second time that night, a scream split the quiet air. Harry couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for the man, only thinking of how much more pain Cedric had had to endure, how much pain he could be in at the moment. The potion glowed red.

Malfoy sobbed as he turned around. “Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.” The same silver knife approached Harry. He could not work his way free of his bonds, could not escape and ruin this demented ritual. The knife pierced the crook of his right arm, and blood dripped into a waiting vial.

Returning to the cauldron, Malfoy let the blood drip in, and it turned a blinding white. He dropped to his knees in a deep bow, and waited. Harry pleaded once more with anything that could be listening that the potion had gone wrong, that Voldemort had drowned or been killed. Instead, billowing white smoke obscured his vision, filling the graveyard.

There was a cold, high voice and a thin silhouette. “Robe me.”

Malfoy stood, silent tears running down his face, and clothed his master. The thin man stepped out of the cauldron and onto the graveyard dirt. His face was a familiar one, a face that had haunted Harry’s nightmares for three years. White, as if his skin were just bone. Red eyes, the color of blood. A flat nose, resembling a snake’s, with slitted nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll see you on Saturday.


	29. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Voldemort has risen again and Harry is all alone. Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of torture

Voldemort stood, ignoring Lucius Malfoy and his bleeding hand and Harry tied to the tombstone, and admired his body. He flexed his fingers, trailing them down pale skin, focusing all of his attention on the body that had been created for him.

There was a whirl of light and someone crashed into the ground. Karkaroff stood and looked frantically around, whimpering as he saw Voldemort. Definitely the real one. “It seems Barty has been successful. How good to see you again, Igor.”

“My- my lord. I knew the mark had been darkening but I didn’t know what to do! If I could have helped you in any way at all, I would have!” Karkaroff kneeled at Voldemort’s feet.

“Oh, but you have been helping.” Voldemort’s lips were twisted in a cruel smile.

Karkaroff looked up in confusion, “My lord?”

“You have been such a help, giving our dead guest Harry Potter here higher scores than you would have. You even made the Triwizard Cup portkey have another destination. Truly, we could not have done it without you.” Harry honestly had no idea what was happening now. “Of course, you had no idea. Barty’s imperius curse simply planted the suggestions in your heads, forcing you to carry them out, and then you lost all recollection of it. We didn’t know if we could trust you, I’m sure that you understand.”

Karkaroff’s eyes widened, “The missing time… But I didn’t lose any memories before Potter’s name was drawn.”

“Yes, we had to be sure that it would work. Lucius has quite the experience with magical objects and his… unique position allowed him direct access to the Goblet. Can you guess? No? Well, we didn’t have just one dose of polyjuice. Lucius had been impersonating Mr. Crouch for months before the fool died.”

Mr. Crouch had been Lucius Malfoy the whole time. How had nobody noticed? And Karkaroff had been unknowingly helping him?

“Now, Lucius, if you would be so kind, your arm?” Malfoy held out his left arm, exposing the black tattoo. Voldemort pressed his finger to the Dark Mark and laughed. Harry’s scar seared with unbelievable pain. “The Dark Lord has returned! How many will be brave enough to return, and how many will be too scared and foolish to stay away?”

Voldemort began to pace up and down the graveyard. Finally, he spoke directly to Harry. “You stand above my father’s grave. A filthy muggle, and a foolish one. Rather like your mother. I suppose both had their uses in death.”

Harry’s struggle to escape his bonds was renewed. To mock his mother sacrificing her life in an attempt to protect Harry? But had Voldemort really said that? His father was a muggle? The man leading the pureblood supremacy movement was a  _ halfblood? _

“You see that house upon the hill? My father’s home. My mother fell in love with him, but he fled her when she told him what she was. He returned to his parents before I was even born, leaving my mother to die and me on an orphanage step. I vowed to find him, to take revenge upon the man who had given me my name. And I did. But how rude of me, to speak of my father when my  _ real _ family returns.” Several loud cracks filled the graveyard as bodies apparated in, cloaked in hooded black robes and intricate silver masks.

The Death Eaters approached closely, seeming to not believe their eyes. One fell to their knees and crawled forward, kissing the hem of Voldemort’s robes. The rest followed suit and Harry felt sick. These were the people who would do anything to please Voldemort, would kill and torture for fun. These people were just the ones who were still free.

“I welcome you, Death Eaters. It has been thirteen long years since we were last united. It was then that we stood strong and you would always answer my call, as you do even now. But are you still loyal?” His voice raised to a shout at the last part.

“Thirteen years, thirteen miserable years that I spent alone and powerless. Thirteen years that you spent renouncing me and rejoining society, not even attempting to follow rumors, to help your master. Where were you, I asked myself.” Voldemort snarled, “The scent of your guilt fills the air. Be thankful it isn’t the smell of your corpses.”

“You believed me gone, you, who knew how far I had distanced myself from death. You slipped back into society to beg at the feet of those such as Albus Dumbledore.” Voldemort’s lips curled on Dumbledore’s name. Several Death Eaters shook their heads, moved forward as if to crawl on the ground again.

He continued, “You all have thirteen years of debt to repay. Barty, yes, he is alive and free, struggled through over a decade of the imperius curse to reach my side and take the necessary steps to revive me and even brought me another servant. Lucius, while at first requiring some… persuasion, soon became a great help, impersonating Barty’s father and allowing my plan to take root. They will be rewarded.”

Voldemort then motioned Malfoy forwards, taking his left hand in his own. In place of the missing finger, a beautiful and detailed silver claw took shape. “Thank you, my lord.” Malfoy bowed, weeping.

Voldemort walked around his circle of Death Eaters, making comments and praising those who were missing, locked in Azkaban. “Macnair, soon you will have much better victims, I will provide for you as always. Crabbe, Goyle, you will not disappoint me again. Even you, Nott, must do better”

“And now, for a demonstration. Igor here has been unknowingly aiding me all year. But he has shown himself a coward, and far too willing to run. Watch, and learn.”

“Master, master please!” Karkaroff began to beg.

Voldemort was not listening. “Avada kedavra!”

Green light connected with Karkaroff’s chest and he collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. He just died. Instantly. Harry let out an involuntary cry.

“But I’ve kept our guest waiting, how impolite of me. Everyone, let’s welcome the guest of honor, the boy who allegedly defeated me, Harry Potter. I’m sure you are all wondering how a baby managed such a thing. You see, it was not him at all. His mudblood mother died in an attempt to save him, unwittingly giving him a powerful protection. I could not bear to touch him, not with my magic or with my skin.” Voldemort stepped right up next to Harry and lifted one long finger, almost brushing his cheek. “But I have found a way around this. My other attempt failed, as Lucius’s spawn seems incompetent, but the ritual that revived me mixed our blood, I can touch you now, Potter.”

Voldemort’s finger trailed along Harry’s face and he thought he might collapse from the pain in his scar. “Here is the Boy Who Lived, at my mercy, soon to become the Boy Who Died. Crucio!”

It was the worst kind of pain imaginable. It felt as though Harry’s very bones were on fire, burning from the inside out, liquidating and boiling his blood. His eyes were rolling and he spammed uncontrollably. Every second lasted an eternity. He wanted it to end, he wanted to black out, to  _ die. _

Then it was over. The Death Eaters around him laughed, jeering at his screams. “You see, this boy had nothing more than extreme luck. Now, I will face him and prove to you that he is nothing special. I will allow him his wand for a duel so that there is no doubt in your mind that I beat him. Lucius.”

Malfoy hurried over to Harry and pulled out his wand. The ropes holding him up disappeared and his wand was pressed into his hand. Harry briefly considered running, but the Death Eaters had formed a tight circle around him and Voldemort. “Have you been taught to duel, Harry Potter?”

Harry stood, every nerve screaming, and did not answer. Long ago, he had attended a dueling club run by a fraud. He had learned how to disarm an opponent and that talking to snakes was considered evil, that was it. Somehow he doubted that he would be able to disarm Voldemort. And what good would it do? It was thirty to one.

“First, you bow,” Voldemort said in a mocking voice.

He did not bow. Voldemort was going to kill him, but he would not bow. Harry would die like his parents, standing tall and not submitting.

“I said  _ bow. _ ”

An invisible hand pushed down on Harry’s back, forcing his spine to bend. Laughter echoed around him. Voldemort was playing with him, was going to make a spectacle of him, he was a toy. Harry straightened up again. “And now, we duel.”

Immediately, Harry was hit by the cruciatus curse again. A thousand white hot knives were being plunged into his flesh, carving it all out, leaving him raw, just bones and failing organs. He would be tortured to death. Harry screamed like he had never screamed before, the sound of a wild animal caught in a trap. The pain stopped.

“A little break, Harry. That didn’t hurt too much, did it? Tell me, do you want me to do it again?”

He stayed silent. Voldemort scowled, waving his wand, and the familiar sensation of peacefulness that followed the imperius curse came over him.  _ Answer… Answer me… _

“I won’t!”

Voldemort looked a bit impressed, then it turned mocking again. “You won’t? You won’t tell me? Such a shame. Just like Dumbledore, never giving in to my commands. Has he been filling your head with nonsense about the power of love? Listen now, Harry, Dumbledore is a liar.”

“Shut up!”

“I think I’ll show you just how weak love is. Ignis tabvos!”

Flame that was just shades of gray erupted from the end of Voldemort’s wand, striking Harry in the chest, right above his heart. The fire burned straight through his robes, branding the skin beneath with a gray mark of dead flesh and sending pain through his chest. Too late to avoid the curse, Harry dived behind Tom Riddle’s tombstone.

“Come on out Harry. We are not playing hide and seek.” Voldemort’s footsteps drew nearer and Harry desperately thought of what to do. He just needed to buy more time, somehow sabotage Voldemort, what could he possibly do?

Just as Voldemort rounded the grave Harry shouted “Aguamenti!” Hoping against hope that he could temporarily blind him.

“Avada kedavra!” Voldemort cast, just a split second after.

Harry expected everything to stop, the spell had been aimed right at him after all. Instead, the green light hit the stream of water and vibrated for a second before being violently expelled outwards. The redirected spell flew in a random direction to Harry’s extreme surprise. There were shouts of “Nott!” As a Death Eater fell to the ground.

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed in rage and he began to cast again. “Avada kedavra!”

“Expelliarmus!” Disarming was his best bet, but Harry had been too slow.

The spells did not hit, however, instead connecting in one line. Harry’s wand vibrated in his hands as their spells glowed not green or red, but shining gold. To his surprise, his feet lifted off the ground, carrying him and Voldemort to an empty stretch of grass. Golden lines grew out of the connection, wrapping a web around them. The Death Eaters called out in fear, asking for directions.

“Stay away!” Voldemort commanded, “Do not interfere!”

A haunting melody filled with air that Harry had heard only once, Phoenix song. A bead of pure white light was in the center of the spell connection and to Harry’s horror, it was moving closer to him. The closer it got the hotter his wand grew, until he was sure that it would burst into flames if it got any nearer. He gripped his wand focused with all of his might on moving that tiny bead towards Voldemort. It slowed and, slowly, began to go the other way. For the first time that night, Voldemort looked fearful.

Far too slow, the bead of light reached Voldemort. It connected with the tip of his wand and the wood seemed to  _ scream.  _ A ghostly arm emerged from the end. A figure crawled out of the end, Igor Karkaroff, gray and solid and looking very alive. His eyes softened upon seeing Harry, “I’m sorry,” Was all he said.

Another figure was coming out, this time an unfamiliar woman, followed by an older man he had possibly seen in a dream. The woman urged him, “Don’t give up now, you’re almost there.”

“Guess he really was a wizard then. You get him kid.”

And then, the figure that Harry had known was coming, came into view. Lily Potter looked sad, but proud, and it struck Harry just how young his mum was when she had died. “I love you Harry. Be strong, be brave. Your father is coming.”

And then he did. A man with ruffled hair and square glasses. He spoke with the same echoing voice as the rest. “Be ready now. When you let the connection break we’ll be able to give you just a moment to flee. I love you Harry, always.”

Harry nodded and locked eyes with the quivering Voldemort. He would not die tonight. He would not. He wrenched his wand up and away from the connection. The Phoenix song died and the golden light faded, but Voldemort’s victims did not. They swarmed him and Harry ran, ran faster than he had ever run in his life.

Harry zigzagged between graves, pushing over stunned Death Eaters, and ducked a curse that shattered a nearby statue. “He’s mine!” Voldemort screeched.

He didn’t know what to do. Then he spotted something that Barty had left behind when he went after Cedric. An invisibility cloak. Harry snatched it up, slinging it over his shoulders as he ran.

Once, when he still slept in a cupboard and thought magic wasn’t real, Harry had been chased down by Dudley and his gang. Somehow, when wishing to escape them, he had ended up on the school roof. He had never known how it had happened until Harry was introduced to magic, to apparating. If he could apparate when untrained and unaware of magic to escape Dudley he could apparate to escape Lord Voldemort killing him, to save Cedric. The wards should still be down.

_ Take me away away away Away Away Away AWAY AWAY AWAY. _

And away he went. Harry slammed into thick grass and heard screams. He had made it. But Cedric…

“Voldemort is back! That’s not Karkaroff!” Harry yelled it as loud as he could, ignoring the pain in his chest, on his arm, in his legs, everywhere. And then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me in the last chapters, frantically trying to figure out how to get everything to fit together and somehow explain to the readers how it happened during the dialogue: this is fine  
> Seriously I have a note labeled ‘things happening in the background’ and the whole thing is basically the conspiracy guy meme. Now, who’s ready to go back and find all of the little clues!? Really though, if you have any questions just leave a comment and I’ll answer it because I’m not really satisfied with how it was explained. (Bonus points if you uncover a plot hole and I have to scramble to make something up). Give me your theories for next book!  
> World building: While the avada kedavra cannot be blocked by any magical spell, it can be blocked by objects. However, the spell usually travels much faster than any summoning or conjuration that could protect you. A few have managed it, but it is unlikely. Unknown until Harry attempted it, creating a water barrier actually manages to reflect the killing curse in a random direction. This is not some special property of any liquid, just water. The killing curse is pure destruction, while the most basic meaning of water is healing. Combining the two causes strange effects. You still have to summon water fast enough to block though, and there is no guarantee that the spell won’t simply reflect back at you anyway.
> 
> THERE IS ONE CHAPTER LEFT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Chapter thirty posts on Wednesday, as does the first chapter of Mind of Shadows. Also, I finally posted that one shot of Sirius’s recovery, it’s included in the Family is a Purple Bus series.


	30. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

The first thing Harry was aware of was white. Then pain. Then panic.

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter please lay back down! I assure you that you are safe!” A woman was shouting at him as he sat up.

“Cedric! Did someone get Karkaroff? Is he okay? Did anyone catch the Death Eaters? Where am I-“

The Healer snapped, “Mr. Potter, lay back down or I won’t tell you a single thing!”

Harry shut up and examined the room. It was painted in the palest shade of blue and he was laying on a white bed. There was a desk and a filing cabinet, both gray. The Healer at his side had a black pixie cut and stern blue eyes. “My name is Healer Aster Ragla. You are in St Mungo’s Hospital in a private room. You have been here for over a week, you were placed into a medical coma so you could be worked on. You were quite damaged when you arrived.”

“A  _ week! _ ” Harry then shook his head and asked, “Cedric?”

Healer Ragla looked a bit uncomfortable. “He is here, and he is safe. I can tell you more about him after I explain your injuries.”

“Fine.”

“You had exposure to the cruciatus curse, thankfully enough to not permanently damage you, though you may have shaky hands as you go through physical therapy. You had minor rope burns which were healed easily enough. Your back and legs were also extensively bruised but have healed on their own. You managed to splinch yourself when you apparated to Hogwarts, leaving parts of your right arm scattered on the field. This caused blood loss which made you pass out, the missing pieces were reattached, though they scarred.” She paused before continuing, “The most severe injury you had was caused by an unknown spell. It’s an odd mix between a burn and decayed skin such as from a chemical. It left a hand sized mark over your heart. We managed to judge that it is intended to cause pain in a targeted area, usually upon a trigger. And, well, I’m sorry to say that we suspect the trigger to be feeling love of any kind. We can give you a cream that may help but it’s dark magic, which resists healing.”

He examined himself. Down his right arm were odd, misshapen scars as well as one from where he had been cut by the knife. Harry tugged the collar of his hospital gown down. There, over his heart, was a gray mark the size of a grown man’s hand. And if he felt love…

“So the fake Karkaroff was caught? What happened after I passed out?” He needed to know, needed to understand what had happened.

“He was caught, Barty Crouch Jr. He told everyone on the field that his master was back, how he had escaped his father and manipulated the tournament. Here’s a newspaper if you wanted to read more about it. Everybody heard him, even the Minister.” Harry took the article, not looking at it.

He repeated himself, “What happened to Cedric? You said he’s here, is he still being healed?”

The Healer gave him a sympathetic look. “No, we’ve done as much for him as we can.”

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. “What do you mean, as much as you can? Is he healed or not? Is he- is he okay?” Harry’s voice broke.

“Listen, Harry, the cruciatus curse is a very powerful spell and its effects are often permanent. You got very lucky.” Lucky. Voldemort had called him lucky for surviving that Halloween night, and luck had saved him again during that duel. “But Cedric was held under much longer and the mental effects are much worse. I’m afraid that he won’t be able to leave the hospital again.”

“What? What, no, that can’t be true-“

“I’m sorry, but it is.” She really did look sorry. “He was healed as much as possible but his mind had already been damaged. He flutters between awareness and simply living. He is not in pain, but he will not be able to go back to his normal life.”

Harry was distantly aware that he was crying. “Can I- can I see him?” The thought of not seeing Cedric after he had gotten his life ruined was unbearable. “Please, please I’ll do anything. Just let me see him!”

“Yes, you can see him. But I have to warn you, it might be distressing to see him, and you may want to leave. There will be no judgement if you can’t handle seeing him at this moment and-“

“Please!”

Healer Ragla nodded and moved Harry to a wheelchair. At his protest she explained. “You haven’t walked in a week, so you’ll be taking the chair.”

The way to Cedric was quiet. The halls were empty, far too empty for a hospital. Occasionally someone passed by, eyes widening as they saw Harry. But Harry didn’t spare them a second glance, he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered was Cedric.

_ Cedric, who had gotten hurt because of Harry. Cedric. who would never be the same. Cedric, who may not even recognize Harry’s face. Cedric, who wouldn’t get to tell his dad that he wanted to be a Healer. Cedric, who couldn’t be anything anymore. _

They finally reached the floor for permanent spell damage. Harry was wheeled into a locked room labeled ‘Janus Thickey Ward’. Healer Ragla informed him, “I’ll be waiting outside, sending a letter to your emergency contacts. Knock when you want to leave.”

Harry nodded and wheeled his way over to the curtained bed at the very end of the room. He passed a couple of beds with closed curtains, a wandering woman, even a sleeping Gilderoy Lockhart, but he had eyes only for the bed labeled ‘Cedric Diggory’. Placing a hand on the curtain, Harry hesitated. Could he really do this? Yes. He had to. He owed it to Cedric. Harry pulled the curtain back.

Cedric sat on the edge of his bed, dressed in thin white robes, and was fiddling with his wand. He looked up at Harry and there was recognition in his eyes. “Harry? You woke up?”

Harry couldn’t stop himself, he broke out into sobs and launched himself at Cedric. The older boy caught him, pulling him into a tight hug. “I- I thought, I thought that you, that you had- I thought your mind was messed up from the cruciatus!”

Cedric sniffed, and then he was crying too. “I am. Magic and ancestors know it, I am.” He let out a wet laugh, “But not right now. It’s going to keep switching. Mostly I’ll be… not here. But occasionally I’ll come back to myself. I can do some basic magic and read and talk with visitors when I do so I guess that’s something.” His strained smile slipped and he choked on a sob, “Fuck, who am I kidding? I’ll never be able to do anything again.”

“Cedric, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. This is all my fault, I’m sorry. Please, I’m-“

“This isn’t your fault.” Cedric whispered to him. “Not at all. I don’t blame you. You didn’t plan for us to be kidnapped, didn’t plan for me to be tortured. It’s Crouch’s fault and You Know- Voldemort’s fault. Not yours, never yours.  _ I’m _ sorry.”

That shocked Harry so much he stopped crying. “What? What are you sorry about?”

“I- I took the portkey away, you couldn’t escape. You had to try and apparate and you splinched your arm so badly you passed out from blood loss. That’s my fault.”

Harry gaped, open mouthed, “What are you talking about? You were being tortured! You managed to hit the cup and get away! I’m  _ glad _ that you did. My splinching wasn’t your fault, not at all.”

They were silent for a minute, just holding each other. Suddenly, Cedric leaned away from Harry to look at his face. “I love you. I love everything about you, every part, your stupid bravery and the way you attract trouble and how much you care about your friends- all of it.  _ I love you. _ ”

“Cedric, I,” Harry pulled him in for a kiss, desperate and needy for reassurance. “I love you too.”

Cedric smiled at him, wide and bright. And then it began to fade. Sliding into a faint, distant upturn of the lips. His eyes went unfocused and he stared at nothing, eyes slipping right past Harry.

“Cedric?” Harry already knew what had happened, knew that Cedric had drifted out of his mind and into somewhere else. Tears dripped down his face as Harry sat back into his wheelchair. Cedric was gone. Not forever, but at that moment it felt like it.

“Harry?” A shocked voice asked behind him.

Twisting around, Harry was surprised to see Neville, standing in the doorway. The boy then saw Cedric and his expression changed to one of understanding. He crossed the room and sat on the empty bed opposite Cedric’s. Neville was quiet for a moment, and then began to speak. “I know how it feels. And I know how awful it is.”

Harry looked at Neville, looked at the tired weight on his shoulders, and felt that he had never really known the boy at all. “Mum, why don’t you come meet Harry?”

A frail woman looked up and wandered over, not really looking at them. Harry saw the resemblance of their hair, their noses. He suddenly remembered that Barty Crouch Jr had tortured two others. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into permanent insanity, leaving their son behind.

Harry and Neville sat together without speaking, not needing words, for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what a rollercoaster. Sorry about Cedric. At least he’s not dead, right? And now we have Neville. And pain. And sadness. And I forgot how much darker I made the start of the fifth book holy crap. Mind of Shadows will post probably within ten minutes of this going up, so look out for it. It’s ~angsty~  
> Really though, thanks to everyone who’s been reading and I hope you’ve enjoyed. Mind of Shadows is completely alternate universe with only slight nods to canon and I’m not looking back. A reminder that it’s much heavier, especially at the start, than canon and the first two fics.
> 
> If you need any clarification about what was going on with Voldemort throughout the year, ask! I have the answers I promise.


End file.
